Two People, One Destiny
by Rainy Days
Summary: Sakura had a guy back home that she adores. Her sun and moon and well, world. So where does that leave Syaoran? Who knows. I suppose you'll have to read to find out..*complete*
1. Sakura's Life

  
_What if Sakura and Syaoran had been so far apart, even on separate continents? Would destiny still bring them Together? Read this S+S? story to find out._   
  


Two People, One Destiny   
By Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
  
Chapter One: Sakura's Life

  
  
Sakura had been living in British Columbia, Canada for as long as she could remember. Her dad Fugitaka told her that they had once lived in Japan but they moved when she was a year old. Now she was in gr. 8 at Shelly Munroe High. The year was almost over. The next year she would be in gr. 9. She loved life and she was excited to be going into grade 9. She had a major crush on this guy named Ben McFarthen. He liked her too. She was the only girl he hung out with. He didn't like the other girls at all. They were like just too weird and they were always trying to get his attention and be someone that they weren't. Sakura was down to earth and kind and she was always herself. They hung out a lot and Sakura loved it. She would always think to herself that she was going to marry him someday. But heck she was only in gr. 9. What did she know? But she didn't always feel this way. Some days she would be very distant. She wouldn't quite be herself. She didn't feel the same way about Ben as she usually did. This feeling usually came once a month. She felt like something new would happen. But she didn't know what that was. She had no idea what to expect. But since this strange feeling only came once a month she had a great life. She went to the park everyday with her friends and Ben. They became closer and closer everyday. It was really sweet watching them together.   
  
Everybody loved Sakura because she was the nicest person in the world. No one else in the entire school was a better friend then Sakura. Everyone counted on Sakura for help. She made sure that all her decisions would never hurt anybody. That was probably one of the reasons Ben liked her so much. She was down to earth and easy to talk to. When one of her friends was hurt or sad she was there to comfort them.   
  
Sakura's best friend was Tomoyo. Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi and Sakura's dad, Fugitaka had been good friends because of Sakura's mom. So when Fugitaka decided to come over to Canada, Sonomi decided to move there too. Tomoyo and Sakura went to a Japanese school together because their parents agreed that they should be able to speak the language of their original country.   
  
One time Ben was playing in a tree and he fell out of it. He tried to be strong but he could he started to cry because the pain was intense. He had broken his arm. Sakura had been near by and she had comforted and Ben wasn't crying anymore by the time the ambulance came. Sakura also stayed in the ambulance by Ben's side the whole time. Sakura didn't cry because she knew she had to be strong for Ben. It was so kawaii seeing them, demo it wasn't always that way.   
  
Sakura and Ben had their arguments. Sakura hated fighting but sometime Ben really deserved it. Sometimes Sakura would scream at Ben in Japanese. Ben hated it because he never could understand what she was saying. The only thing Sakura usually said was, "Ben you baka gaki!!!(stupid brat)" That was pretty much it. But usually they made up and were friends again. They didn't have many fights but their fights consisted of a few days. Sometimes Sakura couldn't stand Ben and wouldn't talk to him and sometimes Ben couldn't stand Sakura and didn't talk to her. These fights were so baka but it was their life.   
  
Sakura sometimes wished she were in Japan. Here in Canada they had Cherry Blossoms but her father always told her that it wasn't the same. They most beautiful place to see Cherry Blossoms was in Japan. She also usually wished this to get away from Ben. But some days later they would both cool off and be friends again. Sakura would go up to Ben and say, "Gomen Ben-kun" and Ben knowing just a bit of Japanese would say, "Gomen Sakura-chan" and then they would usually hug.   
  
Anyways on to the story. Sakura, Tomoyo were walking around town on yet another boring day of summer. They were sick of summer and couldn't wait for school to start again. That year was going to be different, they all thought. Little did they know something was going to happen. Something that would change the relationship that Ben and Sakura had. They didn't know what it could be though because they did know anything could happen after all the cards had been captured and turned into Sakura cards. But they would all find out that everyone had a destiny and you couldn't change it no matter what you did.   
  
So anyways they were walking around the town and they were all relieved that there was only one more week till the end of summer. They decided to go to the Ice Cream Parlour. So there they were three friends sitting there eating their absolute favourite ice cream.   
  
"Summer is almost over," Ben said.   
  
"Yeah I know," Sakura said.   
  
"School is almost here again and this year we'll be in 9th grade," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah I can't wait, summer has been so boring this year," Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah I know," Tomoyo said.   
  
"Well it's only a week and we'll be back at school. I hope that we get Mr. Hamataki this year," Ben said.   
  
"Yeah he seems really nice," Sakura said, "He's more fun than the teacher we had last year Ms. Mackentire."   
  
"Yeah, anyways, I gotta go home now," said Ben.   
  
"So soon?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Ben.   
  
"Ok then, I'll talk to you later," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok," said Ben, "Bye!"   
  
"Bye!" said Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
When Ben was far away Sakura leaned over to Tomoyo and said, "Can you keep a secret?"   
  
"You know I can," said Tomoyo, "What is it?"   
  
"I think Ben is super cute," said Sakura.   
  
"I know," said Tomoyo.   
  
"How?" asked Sakura.   
  
"It's not that hard to tell," said Tomoyo, "The way you two act around each other."   
  
"Well ya but is it that noticeable?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Hai (yes)," said Tomoyo smiling.   
  
"Hoe…." said Sakura.   
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok I won't," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh there's something I need you tell you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok, what is it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"My mom's going on a business trip for the last week until school to China and she said I could bring someone with me. Do you want to go with me?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I'd love to go!" said Sakura, "I'll just phone my dad ok?"   
  
"Ok," said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura went in her bag and brought out her cell phone.   
  
**RING RING**   
  
"Hello?" said a voice.   
  
"Hey Dad," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh hello my little cherry blossom," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Tomoyo's mom is going to China on a trip and they've invited me to go can I?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure you can, when are you leaving?" asked Fugitaka.   
  
"Hold on," said Sakura turning to Tomoyo, "When are we going?"   
  
"Tomorrow morning so you'll have to pack quickly tonight and sleep over at my house," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok," said Sakura turning her attention back to the phone, "She says tomorrow morning so I have pack quickly and sleep over at her house."   
  
"Ok then, so I'll see you when I get home ok?" said Fugitaka.   
  
"Ok dad, I love you Sayonara," said Sakura.   
  
"Sayonara (Bye)," said Fugitaka.   
  
"He said I could go!" said Sakura.   
  
"Oh yay!" said Tomoyo, "We're going to have so much fun."   
  
"Yeah but I'm gonna miss Ben," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, "You're hopeless."   
  
"So what if I am," she said, "What about you and Eriol-kun?"   
  
Tomoyo started blushing a lot and said, "Well ya know I don't talk about him all the time and well I see him often enough and and and," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah whatever you are always wondering about him and when we're with him you start to blush," said Sakura, "At least I don't blush when I see Ben."   
  
"Yeah, well, umm… I hate it when you do this to me!" said Tomoyo smiling, blushing and laughing all at the same time.   
  
"Oh well we won't talk about boys anymore, we got to go pack," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok anyways I'm already packed so I'll come over to your house," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Alright then, let's go pack," said Sakura.   
  
So Sakura and Tomoyo went off to pack for the trip. They packed everything including Kero. Soon her father Fugitaka came home.   
  
"Hello Sakura, are you all packed yet?" asked her father.   
  
"Yes father," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you eating dinner here or at Tomoyo's home because you know that Tomoyo is welcome to eat dinner here with us if she wants," said Fugitaka.   
  
"I'm going to stay here to eat. Tomoyo will you join us to eat?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure, just let me phone my mom," said Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo left the room to use the phone just as Touya was entering.   
  
"Hey there squirt. I heard you letting us have some peace around the house for a week," said Touya.   
  
"Touya," said Fugitaka.   
  
"No it's ok dad, Yes I'm going to China," said Sakura.   
  
"That's cool, have fun squirt," said Touya.   
  
"I will don't worry," said Sakura.   
  
Then Tomoyo came back in and said, "My mother said it was ok for me to eat dinner here tonight."   
  
"That's great," said Sakura.   
  
So then they sat down and ate. A little later they were done.   
  
"May I be excused," asked Sakura and Tomoyo a few seconds later.   
  
"Ok," said Fugitaka.   
  
"I'm going to call for the Limo now," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok, Goodbye Dad," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok, bye," said Fugitaka getting up giving his daughter a hug.   
  
"I'm going to miss you," said Sakura.   
  
"And I am going to miss my Cherry Blossom too," said Fugitaka.   
  
"The Limo is here now," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Bye Father," said Sakura.   
  
"Goodbye Sakura," said Fugitaka.   
  
Then Sakura carried her bags to the Limo and they packed it in the trunk and they drove off. Soon they arrived at Tomoyo's mansion.   
  
"Tomoyo is that you?" said a voice.   
  
"Yes mother," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Is Sakura with you?" asked her mother Sonomi.   
  
"Yes," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Both of you come here please," said Sonomi.   
  
"Hello Sonomi," said Sakura.   
  
"Hello Sakura, now I just want to tell you that you both must be on you're best behaviour. We are not staying in a hotel. We are staying at the house of the Li Clan. They are the most wealthy and powerful family in all of China. The next leader of the clan is you're age and if you come into contact with him you must treat him with the utmost respect even if he is rude to you," said Sonomi.   
  
"Yes, we will be good," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes we will be on our best behaviour," said Sakura.   
  
"Good now I have some last minute things to do so I will talk to you later," said Sonomi.   
  
"Ok mother, bye," said Tomoyo and they left the room.   
  
"Can I call Ben," asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"No really, can I, I want to tell him I'm leaving," said Sakura.   
  
"Sure," said Tomoyo, "You can use the phone right there."   
  
"Arigato (thanks)," said Sakura.   
  
***RING RING***   
  
"Hello," said a voice.   
  
"Hi, is this Ben?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yes," said Ben.   
  
"Hey it's Sakura," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh hey, what did you call for," said Ben.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you I won't be here this week," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok where are you going," said Ben.   
  
"China with Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh ok. I hope you have a nice trip," said Ben.   
  
"Thanks, anyways, I've g2g now, bye," said Sakura.   
  
"Wait," said Ben.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"Are you at Tomoyo's house?" asked Ben.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura.   
  
"Could I come over there and say goodbye?" asked Ben.   
  
"Sure, I guess, hold on I'll ask Tomoyo," said Sakura turning to Tomoyo, "Can Ben come over and say goodbye?"   
  
"Yeah sure," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, she says it's fine. I'll meet you at the gates," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok, I'll be right over," said Ben.   
  
"Ok see ya soon," said Sakura hanging up the phone.   
  
"So Ben's coming over," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura blushing.   
  
"He really does love you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I know, but do I love him too?" asked Sakura to herself and Tomoyo.   
  
"What do you mean," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I mean sometimes during the month I feel that I don't love him and I have no feelings for him whatsoever and it's just strange," said Sakura.   
  
Tomoyo giggles. "You know there is a name for that," she said.   
  
"What," asked Sakura.   
  
"It's called the time of the month," said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura starts to blush. "It's not that!" she said.   
  
"Yeah I know, I'm just joking," Tomoyo said.   
  
"Some is at the front gate Tomoyo-sama," says one of the servants.   
  
"Oh ok," says Tomoyo, "Arigato."   
  
"Well Sakura, he's here you better go say goodbye," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok, I'll be right back," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura walks down to the front gate and sees Ben waiting there for her.   
  
"Hello Ben," said Sakura.   
  
"Hello Sakura," said Ben.   
  
"So anyways Goodbye," said Ben moving towards Sakura, "Can I have a hug before you go?"   
  
"Sure Ben, I always have a hug for you, you know that," said Sakura moving towards Ben giving him a hug. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him tightly.   
  
"I'm really gonna miss you," said Ben.   
  
"I'm gonna miss you too," said Sakura.   
  
"Do you mean that?" asked Ben.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"You are the best friend a guy could ever have," said Ben.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura. =Best friends, is that all we could ever be?=   
  
"Anyways have fun on you're trip," said Ben =URRG why don't I kiss her?=   
  
"Yeah, I will, Bye Ben," said Sakura and Sakura turned to go up to the mansion.   
  
"Sakura wait," said Ben.   
  
"What, I need to tell you something else," said Ben.   
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I-I-I can't wait till you get back," said Ben.   
  
"Ok then Ben, I'll see you later," said Sakura turning for the mansion leaving for good this time.   
  
=Man you are an idiot Ben. Why couldn't you tell her?= thought Ben.   
  
=Sheesh I was hoping for I love you but I guess that'll never happen= thought Sakura.   
  
Sakura finally got back to up to the front door and walked in.   
  
"How did it go," asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," said Sakura.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"He gave me a hug and I left but then he said wait, but then he said he could couldn't wait till I got back and then I left for good," said Sakura sitting down in a chair in the living room," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh poor Sakura," said Tomoyo, "Maybe Ben is not the guy for you."   
  
"But I love him so much Tomoyo. How can he not be?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Maybe when we get back he'll realize that he can't live without you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah maybe," said Sakura.   
  
"Anyways how about we go to bed now. Our flight is at 6:00 so we'll have to be up at 4:45 to get ready," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok," said Sakura.   
  
So the two went upstairs to get ready for bed when they heard some notice.   
  
"Oh no! Kero!" said Sakura.   
  
"What are you trying to do!" said Kero flying out the bag once it was opened.   
  
"I'm so sorry Kero. I forgot ok?" said Sakura.   
  
"You are going to have make this up," said Kero.   
  
"Yes I know, hold on," said Sakura taking the Clow cards out of her bag.   
  
"Create make Kero a basket of his favourite treats and sweets," said Sakura and there before was a basket of Kero's sweets.   
  
"Oh Sakura," said Kero with that glazed look in his eyes, "Arigato!"   
  
"You're welcome," said Sakura.   
  
"Now let's go to bed," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok," said Sakura.   
  
They went and got in their pyjamas and they carried Kero to the viewing room where Tomoyo watched her cardcaptor captures that she taped so Kero wouldn't be seen.   
  
Finally the got into bed to go to sleep.   
  
"Good night Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Good night Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Good night Kero," said Sakura.   
  
"Yum…" said Kero.   
  
Soon the house was silent. Sakura had fallen asleep soon and Tomoyo soon after and Kero, well he ate so much he fell asleep pretty soon too.   
  
But unlike the others Sakura was having strange dreams. She was in a house and there was a guy there. She could only see his shadow. But not him. He came closer and closer towards her. She backed up but soon had backed all the way against the wall. He came closer and closer until their lips touched.   
  
"Li!" said Sakura sitting up straight in her bed.   
  
Authors note: Well what do you think? It's a cliffhanger and yeah. This is my second fanfic. So anyways, hope you like it and enjoy!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	2. Syaoran's Life

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
By Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Two: Syaoran's Life

  
  
**_Before we get on the Syaoran's Life I'm sure you want to know about the whole Li thing at the end of Chapter One, well here it is._**   
  
"Who is Li?" asked Tomoyo sleepily.   
  
"I don't have a clue," said Sakura.   
  
"How can you not know?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I just don't know," said Sakura.   
  
"Well, what about your dream, what happened?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know that either, I don't remember anything at all, I don't even know anyone named Li," said Sakura.   
  
"Sheesh, that's kinda weird," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah I know, but oh well, let's go back to bed," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok whatever," said Tomoyo.   
  
**_Now back to learning about Syaoran's Life._**   
  
Syaoran was sitting on his bed in him room. There was nothing to do that day.   
  
=You would think there would be something to do on a day like this. Luckily the day is almost over= thought Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran's friends had all gone off for the whole summer and would be back till the end of the week. The only person that was there was his sisters and his mother and Wei. There was his next neighbour Mya, but she had a crush on him and besides he just wasn't interested in the girls. Especially the ones who had crush on him. It was a pain at school when he walked through the halls. They would point and stare and giggle. He hated it. The worst part had to be that they were pretty much to only ones around. He could of phone anyone of them to do anything and they would drop everything just to go somewhere with them. And you know what? He really hated that. He wanted someone was nice and caring and wasn't totally obsessed. Someone who had other interests besides him. Like that would ever happen.   
  
"No one like that exists!" said Syaoran.   
  
"Who sir?" asked Wei.   
  
"Oh no one," said Syaoran.   
  
=Man I'm an idiot= thought Syaoran, =Saying stuff like that suddenly and out loud too! Sheesh, it sure shows my intelligence.=   
  
"Xiolang," called Yelan his mother.   
  
"Yes mother?" called Syaoran.   
  
"Come here would you? I need you talk to," said Yelan.   
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," said Syaoran exiting his room and going down the stairs to the Study where his mother sat at a desk.   
  
"Hello Mother," said Syaoran coming along side the desk.   
  
"I need you talk to you, I have just received this letter from a toy company that I have been doing business with in Canada. The owner is coming here for a meeting and she is bringing her daughter and her niece. As the future leader of the Li Clan I expect you to be courteous to them be nice please," said Yelan.   
  
"Yes mother. When are they coming?" asked Syaoran in a very unenthusiastic voice.   
  
"They will be here tomorrow sometime. I can't remember what time zone they're coming from but they should be here sometime in the morning perhaps," said Yelan.   
  
"Ok, is that all?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Yelan.   
  
"Then I am going to out to walk in the gardens," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said Yelan getting back to her work.   
  
Syaoran went and put his shoes on and walked around the gardens. He walked through to gardens to his thinking place. It was a tree that he sat under when he wanted to think. It was a Cherry Blossom tree. It was the most beautiful tree he had ever seen. And given its place in the center of the garden it was the best place to sit down and think.   
  
He looked up the cloudless sky. That too was very beautiful. Then he saw a shooting star. He used to wish on them when he was little. But now he was too old. Sometimes he would wish for something just in fun. This was one of these times.   
  
"I wish I would meet a girl with half a brain: The girl of my dreams" said Syaoran laughing.   
  
Now this is not to say he was sexist against. He had just not met one with half a brain before.   
  
Syaoran sighed. He didn't believe he would find the girl of his dreams. Though one with half a brain was definitely possible. Just not at his school.   
  
"Oh well, who cares," said Syaoran.   
  
At that moment it started to rain. Syaoran didn't mind though. He liked to be out in the rain. In the rain was all is problems were obsolete. Washed away like chalk drawings on the pavement. A place to be completely alone. He liked it. It cleared his mind.   
  
He walked all around the garden many times till he knew it was quite late. Then he walked into the house. He was drenched. He crept up to his room so him mom wouldn't hear him and got out of his wet clothes and has a shower and got ready to go to bed. But before he went to bed he went out onto his deck (it was covered so it wasn't affected by the rain). Syaoran sighed (he often does this). He looked out and could see the whole city. He had loved a girl once. But she had broken his heart. He closed his eyes to remember.   
  
_"Syaoran," said Whitney.   
  
"Yes?" said Syaoran.   
  
"I love you, you know?" said Whitney.   
  
"Yeah I love you too," said Syaoran.   
  
"We'll always be together right?" said Whitney.   
  
"Always, you'll always be here in my heart," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm glad," said Whitney._   
  
Syaoran opened his eyes. =Yes those were the times= thought Syaoran. =Sometimes I still miss her.= He closed his eyes again.   
  
_"Whitney don't go," said Syaoran.   
  
"I have to my dad's moving," said Whitney.   
  
"You said we'd always be together," said Syaoran.   
  
"So I did," said Whitney.   
  
"I told you I loved you and You told me that you loved me too," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, I said that too," said Whitney.   
  
"Doesn't that mean anything to do you at all?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Well, no," said Whitney.   
  
"What about the time we spent together?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Who cares, anyways my dad is leaving and I'm moving to South Africa without you and I'm going to live my life as though you never existed," said Whitney.   
  
"And so I will too, I'll move on too and I'll find the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world and she'll be the head of the Li Clan," said Syaoran.   
  
"Li Clan?" said Whitney.   
  
"Yes the Li Clan, I'm surprised you forgot. I will be head of the Li Clan," said Syaoran.   
  
"Maybe I will come back then," said Whitney.   
  
"Who cares? If you think you can come back in and out of my life like that, you are sadly mistaken, try it and see what happens," said Syaoran.   
  
"I think I might," said Whitney turning around and boarding her flight._   
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, tears streamed down her face. =I really did love her and she turned out not to care at all= thought Syaoran. =Oh well, I'm fine now it doesn't matter, I will move on someday and I will find somebody special=   
  
Syaoran wiped away his tears and went back inside. He laid down on the bed and turned off his light and went to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile someone was watching from the trees.   
  
"My My," said a voice in the shadows, "The future leader of the Li Clan crying. How interesting. Not so tough now is he."   
  
Syaoran had a strange dream that night. In his dream he was in the woods. He was walking all by himself and suddenly something came out and bit him and the pain was immense. The pain was so immense that he fainted in his dream. When he awoke it was still night and he looked at his hands but instead of human hands, he had hands covered in fir with claws instead of nails. He looked at his feet. They were the same. His face, he felt his face. It was hairy. He was a werewolf.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Syaoran sitting up. He looked at his hand and then his feet and felt his face. It was normal. He was normal and in his bed.   
  
"Man I hate dreams like that," said Syaoran.   
  
"Master Li, are you ok?" said Wei opening the door of his room.   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that," said Syaoran blushing.   
  
"Well if you're fine then I am going back to my room," said Wei.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Wei. Arigato (thanks)," said Syaoran.   
  
"Goodnight," said Wei.   
  
"Goodnight," said Syaoran.   
  
"Sheesh," said Syaoran, "Why did I freak out like that?"   
  
Syaoran shook his head and got back into bed and turned off the light.   
  
"Syaoran wake up!" said a voice that Syaoran recognized as his mothers.   
  
"Yes mother," said Syaoran. He got up had a shower and go dressed up. Today was the day the guest came and he had to look respectable. When he was done getting dressed. He called down to his mother.   
  
"When are they coming?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Any minute now, Please get down here to greet our guests," said Yelan.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran coming down the stairs. He stood by his mother at the door waiting for the guests.   
  
"Mrs. Li," said Wei.   
  
"The guest have arrived, shall I go to meet them at the gate?" asked Wei.   
  
"No that will not be necessary," said Yelan, "Syaoran and I will go ourselves."   
  
So Yelan and Syaoran opened the door of their mansion and walked down the walk to greet there guests.   
  
"Welcome," said Yelan.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Li," said Sonomi, "It is a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"The pleasure is all mine," said Yelan, "This is my son Syaoran Li."   
  
"And this my daughter Tomoyo and my niece Sakura," said Sonomi.   
  
"Hello," said Syaoran bowing.   
  
"Hello," said Tomoyo and Sakura not really sure of what to do.   
  
"Syaoran would you take Tomoyo and Sakura to their rooms please," asked Yelan.   
  
"Yes Mother," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh there has just been a lot of things I've wanted to talk to you about for one…" said Yelan. She probably said more than that but that was all Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura heard.   
  
"What a beautiful house Li-kun," said Sakura.   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I agree, it is quite magnificent. Maybe even nicer than my home," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran.   
  
=I feel an aura coming from Sakura= thought Syaoran. =It's quite strong and very…Pink=   
  
=Syaoran is giving off an aura. His is green. I've never felt a human aura before except Julian but that's different= thought Sakura.   
  
=My they would make a kawaii (cute) couple. Did I pack my video camera?= Thought Tomoyo. =Wait, Sakura is in love with Ben oh well, I still think they would make a nice couple=   
  
"Here are your rooms," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh my," said Sakura.   
  
They came upon two rooms. A door in the wall connected the two rooms to each other. Both rooms were beautifully furnished with Chinese art on the walls and Chinese artifacts on the dressers, which were hand carved Chinese style. Both beds were had duvets that had hand embroidered designs. The whole room was beautiful.   
  
"Oh my doesn't cut it. The room is art," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Um… Yeah I guess," said Syaoran, "Anyways, if you like, later I can show you the Li family gardens."   
  
"That would be nice," said Sakura smiling at him.   
  
"Anyways, I have to go now, I've got some work to do and I will see you later," said Syaoran speaking quickly. He had to get away before they had seen the blush forming in his cheeks.   
  
"Goodbye Li-kun!" said Sakura.   
  
"Bye Kinomoto-chan," said Syaoran.   
  
=Man what is it about her, but that aura, I need to be careful.=   
  
=Hmm…. He is very strong perhaps a warrior.=   
  
"What are you thinking Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I'm thinking about Li-kun," said Sakura thoughtfully.   
  
"Oh, how do you think Ben is going to react to that," said Tomoyo slyly.   
  
"Not that kinda thinking about him!" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I know, but was so interesting about him that you HAD to think about him," asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Couldn't you sense that? Just faintly?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sense what? I can senses lots of things depending where I am," said Tomoyo.   
  
"His aura. It's very green and powerful," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I could sense that, but barely. I couldn't quite make out a colour but sensed it," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah. We gotta watch out for this guy. He could be dangerous," said Sakura.   
  
"He doesn't seem dangerous and don't think my mom would do business with a lady who had a psychotic son," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, I still want to know more about him," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, me too," said Tomoyo. =If she falls for this guy I am going be so happy!=   
  
Syaoran was walking through the Li Gardens again when he turned around suddenly. He had felt a familiar aura. He knew it wasn't Sakura but it was very familiar. He sat down right there and closed his eyes and concentrated. =Who did the familiar aura belong to.= He went deep and far inside his head.   
  
"Whitney!" said Syaoran softly.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't see anybody. He closed his eyes to try and detect where the aura was coming from. He sensed it was far away to the East. Still within the city borders but not within the estate.   
  
"Whitney, that two faced double crossing horrible excuse for a girl, if she thinks I'll take her back after what she did, she is sadly mistaken. But if she's back and I don't have a girlfriend she's gonna know," said Syaoran.   
  
"Man I wish I had never said those things. I should learn to keep my mouth shut!" said Syaoran.   
  
"Why would you do something like that," said a voice.   
  
Syaoran turned around it was Sakura and Tomoyo. "Oh hello," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hi. Anyways why are you out here talking to yourself," asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh no particular reason, not that it is any of your business," said Syaoran.   
  
"Fine then," said Sakura turning around to leave.   
  
"Sheesh that dude is pretty rude," said Tomoyo to Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I know," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh brother," said Syaoran sarcastically.   
  
"You're doing it again," said Sakura laughing.   
  
"Arrrgggg," said Syaoran grabbing his head.   
  
"Sheesh, girls they think they're all that," said Syaoran.   
  
"Who told you that," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh shut up," said Syaoran walking off the opposite direction.   
  
"Whatever," said Sakura.   
  
=Girls, I can't stand them= said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran turned to see if the girls were still there. They weren't. So he went around the gardens awhile longer and eventually left them and went to the mall. There he could do something. It wasn't much fun without someone, but it was better than being cooped up with Sakura and Tomoyo. Sheesh.   
  
"Hello Syaoran!" said a voice.   
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran looking around and then he saw her.   
  
"Oh no," said Syaoran under his breath.   
  
"Syaoran honey, it's so nice to see you," said the voice.   
  
"The feeling in not mutual Whitney," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh it's not is it," said Whitney.   
  
"I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm not in the best of moods and you are the person I least expected to run into," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh I see. So how is your love life? Did you find that girl worthy of becoming head of the Li Clan," said Whitney sarcastically.   
  
"As a matter of a fact I did and what about you? Did you move on as well," asked Syaoran.   
  
"Oh yeah, as a matter of fact my boyfriend should be here any minute now," said Whitney looking around.   
  
"So where is he, it shouldn't take that long," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh just be quiet," Whitney spotting someone, "Hey Marshall over here."   
  
"Oh hey Whitney," said Marshall.   
  
"Marshall this is Syaoran and Syaoran this is Marshall," said Whitney.   
  
"Nice to meet you," said Li.   
  
"Nice to meet you too," said Marshall.   
  
"You're a lucky guy to have Whitney," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Marshall.   
  
"Do you mean that Syaoran?" asked Whitney genuinely.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran, "Not that it matters, I have a girlfriend now and you have a boyfriend."   
  
"Yeah of course," said Whitney. =I am so over this guy so why are feelings like this returning. I was so mean to him when I left and now I'm like falling for him all over again=   
  
"Anyways, I guess I'll see you later then," said Syaoran. =Seeing her again. She's so beautiful. I forgot how much I missed her. But that things she said to me and they way she treated me, I don't know can I ever trust her?=   
  
When Syaoran was far away enough Whitney said something to Marshall, "Hey thanks a bunch of bailing me out there. I didn't want him to know that I was still single."   
  
"No problem. When are you going to tell him that you're not single," said Marshall.   
  
"Mostly likely never," said Whitney.   
  
"Then what was the point of coming here," asked Marshall.   
  
"I wanted to shop," said Whitney.   
  
"Ok whatever," said Marshall. =She still loves that Li dude, I know, I wonder why she bothers lying though. It was so obvious and he still has a thing for her too. I wonder what will happen…= thought Marshall.   
  
**_A while later…_**   
  
=Why?= Thought Syaoran. =Why is she in my head. I promised I would never have feelings for her ever again and all of the sudden she's like *POP* in my life all of the sudden again=   
  
"Why," said Syaoran walking home from the mall. He was worried though. He didn't have a girlfriend. But he didn't want her knowing that. =I could ask Mya. Wait, no I'm not that desperate=   
  
Finally he arrived at home. He had been rude to Sakura and Tomoyo. He decided that before dinner he would go apologize. He walked through the vast house and arrived at their room…finally. He went up to the door and knocked.   
  
"Come in," said a voice.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on Sakura's bed.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I came to say sorry. For being rude earlier in the gardens, I am very sorry," said Syaoran.   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat in shock. They couldn't believe he actually apologized. It was amazing.   
  
"A-a-apology accepted," said Sakura stuttering in awe.   
  
"Thank you for accepting my apology," said Syaoran turning to leave.   
  
"Wait," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes?" said Syaoran turning around.   
  
"Why don't you have a seat? We can talk and we can get to know each other better," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok then," said Syaoran.   
  
So Syaoran came over and sat on the bed with them.   
  
"So anyways, for starters what school do you go to?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I got to Tomoeda High," said Syoaran, "What school do you two go to?"   
  
"We go to Shelly Munroe Elementary," said Sakura.   
  
"That's cool, do you have any extra activities?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yup, I'm a cheerleader and I'm in lots of the running track and field events and lots of sports," said Sakura, "And you?"   
  
"I'm in mostly sports. I do the 100m dash but most of the time I'm playing soccer or football or Rugby," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh cool, I play soccer too. I also play Tennis and I do cross country running and sometimes sprinting," said Sakura.   
  
"That's cool," said Syaoran, "What do you do Tomoyo?"   
  
"I video tape," said Tomoyo laughing. Sakura sweatdrops.   
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran, "Video tape what?"   
  
"Sakura," said Tomoyo. "I also make costumes for her."   
  
"I see…" said Syaoran kinda puzzled.   
  
"Don't ask," said Sakura.   
  
"Trust me, I didn't want to know," said Syaoran.   
  
"Haha, no she enjoys making costumes and stuff. She going into a career in designing clothes," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok then," said Syaoran.   
  
So the three of them reminisced and ended up becoming good friends. The only thing Sakura and Tomoyo left out was that she was the Card's Mistress and Syaoran left out the part where he was a direct descendant looking for the Card Master or Mistress.   
  
"Dinner will be ready in a moment," said Wei entering the room.   
  
"Ok Wei, we're coming," said Syaoran, "We can always talking later and maybe if you like I can show you my gardens," said Syaoran.   
  
"Sure that would be nice," said Sakura.   
  
"Cool, shall we ladies?" said Syaoran holding out his arms.   
  
"We shall," Tomoyo and Sakura said grabbing each one of his arms.   
  
So the three walked off to dinner the best of friends laughing and talking.   
  
=Maybe girls aren't so bad after all= thought Syaoran.   
  
Author's Note: What did you think about that? Good Bad? Please Review. Thanks!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan   



	3. Who Knows?

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
By Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Three: Who knows?

  
  
Syaoran was up and in his garden with his sword. He had practicing to do. He had been so bored that he had forgotten it. He thought it was best he did it in the morning before the girls woke up.   
  
"Girls are funny things," said Syaoran.   
  
"You're telling me," said a voice.   
  
Syaoran turned around. No one was there. He stood with his sword is battle pose.   
  
"Whatever is out there come out," said Syaoran.   
  
Something whisked past him.   
  
"Come out," Syaoran yelled.   
  
"Here I am," said the voice.   
  
"Oh my gosh," said Syaoran looking at the hideous monstrosity, "What the heck are you?"   
  
"Glad you asked. I am a werewolf," said the werewolf.   
  
"Get away from me," said Syaoran seeing a flashback of himself as a werewolf. =The dream!= he thought.   
  
"No, I don't think I will," said the werewolf.   
  
Syaoran took a swipe at him with his sword and was in turn hit in the back with a stunning blow.   
  
"Not so tough are you Future Head of the Li Clan," said the werewolf.   
  
Syaoran took another swipe and cut the arm of the werewolf.   
  
"Now get out of my home," said Syaoran.   
  
"No," said the werewolf.   
  
Syaoran took his sword and with a swift move cut as his ankle. Not to badly injure him but to get him away.   
  
"Get out," said Syaoran.   
  
"No," said the werewolf running at him.   
  
The werewolf threw a punch at him and he took the werewolf's arm and turned him upside down.   
  
"This isn't over Syaoran, I'll be **_watching_** you" said the werewolf running.   
  
"And I'll be waiting," Syaoran called out.   
  
"I have to go tell my mother," he said.   
  
He ran into the house and went to the study.   
  
"Mother," he said.   
  
"Syaoran, not now, I'm very busy with business," she said.   
  
"It's very important," said Syaoran.   
  
"What is it," she said looking up from her desk.   
  
"I was just attacked by a werewolf," he said.   
  
"You were what?!" she said.   
  
"Attacked by werewolf," he said.   
  
"Oh my gosh, we need extra security around here," said Yelan, "and other precautions are needed and what else what else…"   
  
"Should I go now," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Yelan picking up the phone.   
  
Syaoran exited the room. =I hope that never happens again.= he thought, =But if I'm with someone I'll probably be fine=   
  
"Good morning Li-kun," said Sakura coming out of her bedroom fully dressed.   
  
"Oh hey, good morning to you too kinomoto-chan," said Syaoran.   
  
"You can call me Sakura," said Sakura.   
  
"And you can call me by my first name too," said Tomoyo yawning.   
  
"And you guys can call me Syaoran," said Syaoran.   
  
"Great, anyways you wanna go hang out at the mall today," asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure, Tomoyo are you coming too?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"No, I've got some reading I have to do," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Really? That's too bad," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Anyways let's go for breakfast," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Sure," said Sakura.   
  
So the three walked down to the dining hall. On the table was an elaborate breakfast. Muffins of all kinds, white, whole wheat and multigrain toast, waffles and pancakes pilled high and fresh squeezed orange juice.   
  
"Wow," said Sakura sitting down.   
  
"Wow?" said Syaoran looking at her sitting on the other side of her.   
  
"I've never see this much food for like a small group of people," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh, okay," said Syaoran.   
  
So the three sat down and ate and talked for about and hour and finally decided that they were full and Sakura and Syaoran were going to go to the mall.   
  
"You sure you're not coming?" asked Sakura putting on her shoes.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure," said Tomoyo, "You go have fun."   
  
"We'll see you later then," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yup, bye!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Bye Tomoyo," they both said closing the door behind them.   
  
"They are quite a cute couple, I like him more than Ben," said Tomoyo going to room.   
  
So Syaoran and Sakura were walking down the path.   
  
"So do you want to walk or take the limo," asked Syaoran.   
  
"How far it is?" she asked.   
  
"About 6, maybe 7 blocks," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well it is hot out, does your limo have Air Conditioning?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," he said.   
  
"Well let's take the limo. I'm not lazy or anything but I've never been in a limo before," said Sakura.   
  
"Well then I'll tell the people at the gate to get the limo ready," said Syaoran smiling.   
  
"Cool," said Sakura as they got to the front gate.   
  
"Please get the limo ready George, we're going to the mall," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes sir," said George picking up the telephone.   
  
Within two minutes the limo was in front of them.   
  
"After you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran climbed into the Limo.   
  
"Wow," said Sakura sitting down.   
  
"Nice? Isn't it?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, very nice," said Sakura.   
  
"So you've never been in a limo before?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Nope never," said Sakura.   
  
"Wanna a drink?" he asked.   
  
"Sure," she said watching him go over to a mini cooler.   
  
"What would you like? Coke, Sprite? We have pretty much everything.   
  
"Do you have Mountain Dew?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, here you go," he said handing her a pop.   
  
"So you have this limo always?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," he said.   
  
"It must be nice for road trips," she said.   
  
"I wouldn't know," he said.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.   
  
"I've never taken a road trip before," he said.   
  
"Really?" Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah, when we go to places we go by plane with a short ride to the airport," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, that's cool," said Sakura taking a sip of her pop.   
  
"We've arrived," said the driver over the intercom.   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran getting out of the Limo.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"I don't know you tell me," said Sakura.   
  
"We could see a movie or we could go to the playdium and play video games, or…" said Syaoran.   
  
"The Playdium sounds like a great idea," said Sakura.   
  
"Great then," said Syaoran.   
  
So the Playdium was down on the other side of the mall so the two walked down the corridors of the mall talking about school and things. Suddenly Syaoran saw Whitney.   
  
"Umm… Let's go in here," said Syaoran practically pushing Sakura into the first store he saw.   
  
"Syaoran, what's going on," Sakura said.   
  
"What do you mean?" he said nevously.   
  
"I mean coming into this store, something's up," said Sakura.   
  
"I wanted to look in here," he said scratching the back of his head.   
  
"We're in a store full purses," she said.   
  
"Yeah…Oh crap," said Syaoran.   
  
"What's going on," said Sakura.   
  
"Well, umm… I saw an ex-girlfriend of mine. I saw her yesterday too and kinda told her I had a girlfriend," said Syaoran.   
  
"So?" said Sakura.   
  
"I don't," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh I see," said Sakura, "So you don't want to face her since you lied to her. Man you are a wimp."   
  
"Hey I am no wimp, I have my reasons and you don't even know the whole story," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why don't you tell me then," said Sakura.   
  
"In short, we had something special and when **_she_** left, she said some pretty nasty things to me and she told me that she'd come back and maybe we could pick up where we left off and I told her no and that if she ever came back that I would have a girl who was worthy of being my girlfriend and future head of the Li Clan," said Syaoran really fast.   
  
"I see, well I can't blame you. You have your pride after all. Still lying isn't the answer," said Sakura.   
  
"I know but…" said Syaoran.   
  
"Hey Syaoran, is that you!" said a voice.   
  
"Oh no," said Syaoran putting his hand over his eyes and shaking his head.   
  
"Hello Whitney," said Syaoran.   
  
"So this your girlfriend. The worthy one?" Whitney asked.   
  
"Well umm…" stammered Syaoran.   
  
"Yes I am," said Sakura.   
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Whitney.   
  
Syaoran just kinda stood with his mouth open for a while.   
  
"My isn't she cute," said Whitney turning to Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah Syaoran and I are very happy together," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh are you?" said Whitney.   
  
"Oh yes. Very happy together. She's the love of my life," said Syaoran putting his arm around her.   
  
"I'm glad you've found someone," said Whitney.   
  
"Yeah me too," said Syaoran.   
  
"So where is your guy?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh he's just in one of the shops," said Whitney, "So how long have you been dating?"   
  
"Oh about a year now right," said Sakura looking at Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, I'd say about that," said Syaoran.   
  
"I doubt this will last," said Whitney.   
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Sakura pulling away from Syaoran.   
  
"If you have any sense you'll dump him like I did," said Whitney.   
  
"I would never do that," said Sakura, "I love him."   
  
"Yeah, prove it," said Whitney.   
  
"Fine," said Sakura and she went over to Syaoran and started kissing him. Sakura put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist.   
  
Whitney stood there with a look of shock and disgust on her face.   
  
"Well I never," said Whitney.   
  
Sakura pulled away from Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah I bet you never did anything like that before when you and Syaoran were going out," said Sakura.   
  
"Well no," said Whitney.   
  
"Well see that's how much we love each other. So much that we aren't afraid to show it in public," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well I have to go now," said Whitney.   
  
"Bye!" said Sakura going back over to Syaoran and kissing him again. =3, 2, 1= thought Sakura.   
  
Whitney turned around as she stormed down the mall corridor. When Whitney was far out of site Sakura stopped.   
  
"Woah," said Syaoran, "I mean thank you, I don't think that's there is any doubt in her mind that you're my girlfriend."   
  
"Yeah I am one heck of an actress aren't I?" said Sakura wiping her mouth.   
  
"Oh yeah," said Syaoran, "I think we convinced everyone." Syaoran looked around.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura looking around a realized what he meant. They had people starting at them.   
  
Sakura gave a nervous laugh.   
  
"Yeah I don't doubt anyone doubts it," said Sakura.   
  
"So do you want to go to the Playdium now?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Sure," said Sakura.   
  
"What if we see Whitney again? What are we going to do?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Well I dunno. We'll figure that out if we see her again," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright," said Syaoran grabbing Sakura and dipping her, "I think this might be a good idea."   
  
Sakura started to laugh. "Yeah, I can see this working out," she said smiling.   
  
"So do you have Playdiums in Canada?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah we have on in Metro Town Mall," said Sakura.   
  
"Cool," said Syaoran.   
  
"So here we are," said Syaoran.   
  
"Woah, this is bigger than the one in Metro Town Mall," said Sakura.   
  
"Really?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Well let's go in then," said Syaoran.   
  
"How much time are you going to be playing here?" asked the cashier.   
  
"How long do you wanna spend here?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"How about two hours?" said Sakura.   
  
"Two play cards for two hours," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, I have money I'll pay for my own," said Sakura.   
  
"No, it's ok, I'll pay for you, after all you are my guest and I insist," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well if you insist, fine," said Sakura.   
  
"Okay then," said Syaoran turning to the cashier, "How much?"   
  
"$60 dollars," said the cashier "Cash or Credit Card?"   
  
"Credit card, do you take Master Card?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," said the cashier taking the card from Syaoran.   
  
The cashier handed back the card and gave him two play cards.   
  
"Here you go," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
  
"Your welcome," said Syaoran.   
  
"Funny seeing you here," said a voice.   
  
"Oh no not again, doesn't she have a life," said Syaoran.   
  
"That not a nice thing to say," said Whitney.   
  
"Well you're not a very nice person either," said Sakura.   
  
"Whatever, anyways, this is Marshall," said Whitney.   
  
"Hey," said Marshall.   
  
Syaoran put his arms around Sakura.   
  
"I see Marshall isn't holding you like Syaoran is," said Sakura, "You must have a great relationship."   
  
"As a matter of fact we do," said Whitney, "We're just not as showy as you are," said Whitney.   
  
"Well I believe if you love someone you should show it," said Sakura turning around to Syaoran and starting kissing him again.   
  
Syaoran gently pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you, you know."   
  
"And I love you two," said Sakura kissing him again.   
  
"You make me sick," said Whitney.   
  
"Oh right you're still here," said Sakura turning around.   
  
"But we were just leaving," said Marshall.   
  
"I'm not finished…." said Whitney.   
  
"Oh yes you are, we're going," said Marshall, "Nice meeting you, I'll see you later."   
  
"Yeah nice meeting you too Marshall," said Sakura.   
  
"Let's go my dear," said Syaoran loud enough so Whitney could hear. With that he swept Sakura off her feet and into his arms. Whitney turned around at seeing this and saw Sakura in his arms.   
  
"Stupid Bastard," said Whitney.   
  
"Come on be nice," said Marshall, "that guy isn't someone to mess with."   
  
"Did you do what I asked," said Whitney.   
  
"Yes, I've been watching him. I even attacked him today. He's strong, I have a cut on my arm and on my leg to prove it," said Marshall.   
  
"Well you don't have to be a wimp about it. You'll just go back at another time when he doesn't have his sword," said Whitney.   
  
"How did you know he had a sword," said Marshall.   
  
"Well if you go in the morning he's training with is sword," said Whitney.   
  
"Now you tell me," said Marshall.   
  
"Sorry," said Whitney.   
  
"It's ok," said Marshall.   
  
"Anyways will you please pretend a little further that you're my boyfriend," said Whitney.   
  
"Like do what?" asked Marshall.   
  
"I dunno hold me, you don't have to go as far as kissing me if you don't want to," said Whitney.   
  
"Kissing? Like this," said Marshall grabbing Whitney and giving her a passionate kiss.   
  
"Yeah," said Whitney, "That what I meant."   
  
"Yeah I'll do that," said Marshall.   
  
"Thanks," said Whitney.   
  
When they were far away Syaoran put Sakura down again.   
  
"Man this is fun," said Sakura.   
  
"It is," said Syaoran.   
  
"We should go play the games though," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
So the two ran around the Playdium for hours and had the most fun that they had, had all summer. They went and played all the games and ate lunch in the restaurant part. Finally their two hours were up and they decided that it was time they left.   
  
"Man that was so much fun!" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah it was. This day has got to be best I've had all summer," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah me too," said Sakura looking at Syaoran. =Man he's kinda cute.=   
  
"So what are we going to do now?" asked Syaoran. =She's so beautiful.=   
  
"A movie or we could go look for Whitney and bug her,' said Sakura.   
  
"Sounds tempting but somehow I know we won't have to look for her," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's true, she just kinda pops up everywhere. Let's go see a movie then," said Sakura.   
  
"Sounds cool, which one?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"How about 'On the Line' that looks like a good one," said Sakura.   
  
"Sure," said Syaoran. =I hope we don't see Whitney again. She is such a pain. Though I might get a kiss from Sakura again if we did. Oh well.=   
  
So they walked down the corridors of the mall once again talking and laughing getting to know each very well.   
  
Meanwhile Whitney was following them.   
  
"Why are we doing this?" asked Marshall.   
  
"I want to know what they're up to," said Whitney.   
  
"Why do you care," said Marshall.   
  
"I don't know," said Whitney. =That should be me= she thought.   
  
"No it shouldn't," said Marshall.   
  
"What?" said Whitney looking at him.   
  
"It shouldn't be you, you guys don't belong together," said Marshall.   
  
"How did you hear that?" asked Whitney.   
  
"Once in a while I can hear people's thoughts," said Marshall.   
  
"Well don't listen to mine!" snapped Whitney.   
  
"Whatever, I can't help it," said Marshall.   
  
"So anyways since you're a well…you know. Can you hear what they're saying?" asked Whitney.   
  
"No, but I can try hear what they're saying," said Marshall.   
  
"Well try then then! See what they're doing, where they're going," said Whitney.   
  
"Fine," said Marshall.   
  
"Well what are they saying?" asked Whitney.   
  
"They're going to a movie. They're going to see something line," said Marshall.   
  
"Oh they must be going to see 'On the Line'," said Whitney, "Then we're going too."   
  
"Can't we just leave them alone?" asked Marshall.   
  
"No, she doesn't deserve him. She shouldn't be head of the Li Clan. It should be me!" said Whitney.   
  
"Oh brother," said Marshall. =How did he ever love her?!=   
  
Getting back to Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran sensed Whitney's presence so he swept Sakura off her feet again and started to kiss her. Sakura realized what he was doing and why right away. When they stopped they gazed deep into each other's eyes.   
  
"We're being watched," whispered Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah I kinda realized it,' said Sakura smiling.   
  
Whitney of course saw all of this. If you had seen the look on her face, you would've laughed your head off.   
  
"Ya know if I screamed out that I loved you that would get her pretty mad," said Syaoran.   
  
"Who's stopping you?" said Sakura.   
  
"Alright then," said Syaoran looking at her, "I LOVE SAKURA! SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL ON THE PLANET."   
  
"And don't you ever forget it!" said Sakura.   
  
"What a disgusting outbreak of human behaviour!" said Whitney.   
  
"For Pete's sake. Give it up. You'll never have him. He loves her too much," said Marshall.   
  
"But I want him. He's mine, I had him first!" whined Whitney.   
  
"But you have me my dear," said Marshall dipping her.   
  
"Stop that," said Whitney giggling.   
  
"I can't help myself, you are so beautiful," said Marshall.   
  
"Really?" said Whitney.   
  
"Well, it's debatable," said Marshall.   
  
"Man you can be such a jerk," said Whitney smiling.   
  
"But I am such a good looking jerk," said Marshall.   
  
"I will give you that," said Whitney.   
  
"So are we still going to go spy on them?" asked Marshall.   
  
"Well I don't know, I still don't want to leave them alone," said Whitney.   
  
"You are hopeless," said Marshall bringing her back up finally.   
  
"I know, but I can't help it," said Whitney.   
  
"Come on, let's just go back to the hotel," said Marshall.   
  
"No, no, I want to go watch the movie and watch **_them_**," said Whitney.   
  
"No we're not going to go," said Marshall picking up Whitney in his arms.   
  
"Hey put me down," said Whitney.   
  
"No we're going to back to the hotel," said Marshall.   
  
"Please put me down," said Whitney.   
  
"No, I don't think I will. I think I would rather kiss you," said Marshall and with that he brought Whitney close to his face and started kissing her.   
  
"Would you look at that," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, maybe if we're lucky she's moved on," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Sakura.   
  
"Anyways let's go see that movie," said Syaoran.   
  
"Okay," said Sakura.   
  
So the two of them walked into the theatre to see a movie, **_by themselves._**   
  
Meanwhile Whitney and Marshall were still kissing. Finally Marshall pulled away gently.   
  
"Now can we please go back to the hotel," said Marshall.   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Whitney slightly amazed.   
  
"Good now can I put you down or do I have to carry you," said Marshall.   
  
"I'm fine, I'll walk," said Whitney. =I've never seen Marshall like this before= she thought.   
  
"Good," said Marshall. =Whitney can be such a pain. But I must say that I love her lots. Boy am I crazy= he thought.   
  
So the two walked off totally crazy for each other, though neither one of them showed it as they walked in silence back to their hotel room.   
  
"I'll talk to you later," said Whitney going to her room.   
  
"Ok," said Marshall sitting down on the couch with the remote.   
  
Whitney sighed. =This could never work out.=   
  
Author's Note: What did you think? I had to end it somewhere or it would go on forever! I'm sure that Syaoran and Sakura sure fooled them, but who are they fooling? Them or themselves? Anyways stay tuned for another chapter coming on the way soon!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	4. Who's Fooling?

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
By Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Four: Who's fooling

  
  
Sakura and Syaoran finished watching the movie and got home in time for dinner by this time the weather had, had a strange turn and it was raining. They had told the limo driver to go home and they would walk. So by the time they got home they were drenched and laughing. They found out that they both loved the rain. The came up the driveway singing and screaming and laughing.   
  
Tomoyo heard them and opened the door and said, "Well aren't you two having fun."   
  
"Oh yeah," said Sakura, "I've never had so much fun, there was Whitney and the playdium and a movie all in one day. It was great!"   
  
"Whitney?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah Whitney," said Syaoran, "That was lots of fun. I loved seeing the look on her face."   
  
"Ok, ok, slow down you two. Who are you talking about? And Who his Whitney? And you are you going to come out of rain?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh right," said Sakura, "it's raining."   
  
"Yeah come inside you two," said Tomoyo.   
  
So the two came in and went directly to their rooms to change. They came back about 15 minutes to see Tomoyo sitting by a fire in one of the many living rooms in the Li Mansion.   
  
"Hey there Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Hey, nice to see you back and dry," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What about me? Isn't it nice to see that I'm dry too?" said Li as he walked into the room.   
  
"Yeah great to see you too," said Tomoyo, "Now you guys tell me about this Whitney you've been talking about."   
  
"Oh her," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, that was fun," said Syaoran.   
  
"What happened?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Well Syaoran pushed me into a purse store so of course I asked what was up and he told me he saw and ex girlfriend of his. Anyways this girl was Whitney and she's not very nice at all and he told me this so anyways she comes up to us and she's like 'Syaoran is that you?' in this sweet voice. Whatever! Sweet is not one of her strong points. Anyways Syaoran minutes before had said he lied to her about having a girlfriend so anyways she said to Syaoran 'Is this your girlfriend, the worthy one?' and he kind of mumbled for a few minutes and I answered for him. I said yes that I was his girlfriend so she wouldn't find out. I said all this stuff like how happy we were together. She asked all these questions and she told me that if I had any sense that I would dump him. So I told her I loved him and she said prove it so I went over to Syaoran and I kissed him, like this," said Sakura going over Sakura a kissing him and Syaoran well he did what he had done that time and put his arms around near her waist.   
  
"Woah," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura pulling away, "That's what Syaoran said after."   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran blushing slightly. He was totally trying to hide the blush and didn't quite get it all.   
  
"Anyways she got totally mad and walked off then I went over and started kissing Syaoran again and I counted in my head 3,2,1 and then she turned around and stormed off even faster. It was hilarious," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, it really was," said Syaoran.   
  
"So anyways we went to the playdium and we had just bought our cards when who shows up again but Whitney and her boyfriend Marshall. So anyways Syaoran puts his arms around me and we start talking about affection and stuff. So anyways I made a comment about Marshall not holding Whitney and she said, 'We're just not as showy' or something like that. Anyways I turned around I started kissing Syaoran again to make her mad. So anyways she wasn't finished talking but her boyfriend who has more sense than her told her they were leaving. Anyways Syaoran swept me into his arms and said 'Let's go dear' really loud so she would hear and she did and turned around," said Sakura.   
  
"Woah, seems like you two had a lot of fun," said Tomoyo.   
  
"And that's only part of it," said Sakura.   
  
"Really?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah there is a bit more. We were done playing at the playdium and we decided to see a movie. Anyways I had a feeling we were being watched and I knew it was by Whitney. So I swept Sakura off her feet and I started to kiss her. Then I screamed out 'I LOVE SAKURA! SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL ON THE PLANET' and that made Whitney really mad anyways after that we watched Whitney for awhile and she was having some fight and then her boyfriend Marshall took her into her arms and started to kiss her. After that we were relieved and we went to see the movie," said Syaoran.   
  
"Woah," said Tomoyo, "That is some kinda day."   
  
"Yeah and it was so much fun. Pressing her buttons like that," said Sakura.   
  
"You should have seen some of the faces she made when she saw us," said Syaoran, "Priceless."   
  
"Definitely," said Sakura.   
  
"Dinner is ready," said Wei.   
  
"Thanks Wei," said Syaoran.   
  
"I wonder what we're having though I don't think I'll eat very much. I'm pretty full from lunch still," said Sakura.   
  
"When did you guys have lunch?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"About 3 o'clock," said Syaoran.   
  
"No wonder you guys won't be hungry and after that you went and saw a movie right?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"About half an hour after that we saw the movie," said Syaoran.   
  
"Did you get any candy, drinks, popcorn, etc?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"All of the above," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh Sakura, you a) should eat that much and b) especially before dinner," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah and the sound of dinner is starting to make me feel nauseous," said Sakura.   
  
"Me too," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good evening Tomoyo and Sakura," said Yelan.   
  
"Good evening Mrs. Li," said Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura took one look at the exquisite dinner in front of her and thought she was going to be sick.   
  
"Maybe I be excused from dinner?" asked Sakura.   
  
"But you haven't even touched it," said Sonomi.   
  
"I'm not hungry," said Sakura.   
  
"May I be excused as well?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You too? Why?" asked his mother Yelan.   
  
"I'm not hungry either," said Syaoran.   
  
"Did you two eat before supper?" asked Sonomi sternly.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well since this meal was prepared for you two and since you two are not eating it, I want three laps around the Li estate," said Yelan.   
  
"The whole estate?" asked Sakura.   
  
"The Whole estate," said Yelan.   
  
"Yes mother we'll go get changed," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then you two may be excused," said Yelan.   
  
As the two left Syaoran asked Sakura, "Did you bring something comfortable to run in?"   
  
"Yes, luckily. I brought a pair of shorts and the shirt I use for running," said Sakura.   
  
"I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes," said Li.   
  
"Alright then," said Sakura.   
  
In a few minutes both stood in a pair of runners with Sakura's hair back in a high pony tail.   
  
"Let's go," said Li.   
  
"Right," said Sakura.   
  
"So the two ran out into the rain and out the front gates and around the estate. Both were good runners so this was easy but the estate was huge. It had to be about at least 1 block along each side. So they ran and ran and the rain was great because it was cold and it cooled them down. They ran in complete silence till about half way through the 3rd lap.   
  
"Does you mom always do this when you eat before dinner?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't know. I usually don't eat before dinner and when I do I usually run around the gardens to work up some kinda appetite and eat a bit of it," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, well I think I've learned my lesson. I don't think I'll be doing that again, ever," said Sakura.   
  
"Me either," said Syaoran.   
  
Finally both were back in front of the estate. They were both cold by now and drenched so they ran down the pathway opened the doors took off their shoes and ran to their rooms.   
  
When Sakura entered her room Tomoyo was sitting on her bed with a book.   
  
"Hello Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Hello Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"How was your run," asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Really long and really wet. Anyways I'm going to have a shower and get dressed in my pj's.   
  
"Alright then," said Tomoyo.   
  
About half an hour later Sakura came back with wet hair and was dressed her pj's.   
  
"So did you have fun 'acting' today?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah I did and don't I think I didn't notice you emphasizing the word acting," said Sakura.   
  
"Well was it really acting or do you have a thing for Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know, I was just acting at the time," said Sakura.   
  
"Sure, sure," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I was but I must say Syaoran is a fabulous kisser," said Sakura.   
  
"I wonder if he says the same thing about you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Hehe," said Sakura blushing.   
  
"See there's that blush, you do like him. You can't fool me!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine, I think that he's kinda cute and he's a great kisser," said Sakura.   
  
"Just cute?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine, totally hot and when I kiss him I melt," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I figured so," said Tomoyo, "I just wanted some confirmation."   
  
"The funny thing is I went out today really having no feelings for him at all but when I kissed him to make Whitney jealous I felt this connection between us," said Sakura.   
  
"Aww that is so sweet. Did he ever kiss you? Like go for the kiss instead of you?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah once. Whitney wasn't even close. But she was near, he could feel it and I saw it when we stopped kissing," said Sakura.   
  
"This is too crazy," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What's crazy?" asked Sakura.   
  
"This whole situation. You guys went out to hang out and you end up coming back with a huge crush on him and you kissed him several times. Have you completely forgot about Ben?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well yeah, it is kinda crazy but as…What? Ben, back home? You know I don't care anymore. He had plenty of chances to tell me. But he didn't," said Sakura.   
  
"Neither has Syaoran," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, but I've kissed him. You don't know the comfort in that. He hasn't said anything but at least I've kissed him," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, that's true," said Tomoyo.   
  
**_Meanwhile with Syaoran…_**   
  
Syaoran laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling.   
  
=Man she's so beautiful and what a kisser! I wish she was here right now I just want to take her into my arms and kiss her= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Such a beautiful girl. I wish Whitney was around so we could make her jealous," said Syaoran.   
  
***DING DONG***   
  
=Who could be knocking on our door at such a late time?= thought Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran walked down the stairs and saw Sakura come out of her room.   
  
Both walked together towards the door. At the door was Whitney soaked and crying.   
  
"Whitney?" said Syaoran, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"It's Marshall, he dumped me," said Whitney.   
  
=Smart guy= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, I suggest going home and soaking in the bath and thinking why he might of dumped you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran!" said Sakura.   
  
"What?!" said Syaoran.   
  
"Show some compassion," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura and I'm sorry Whitney," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's better," said Sakura.   
  
"He just left me and didn't even say anything. He kissed me today and I thought maybe things would be okay again but it wasn't and he left me," said Whitney crying.   
  
"It's ok," said Sakura giving Whitney a hug. "Go make tea and get a fire or something started," mouthed Sakura.   
  
"Ok," mouth Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran went to the kitchen and asked the maid to make them tea and hot chocolate and then he asked one of the hired help to get a fire started in the East Den.   
  
"Come on Whitney, we'll go warm by the fire in the den," said Syaoran a few minutes later.   
  
"Thanks for being so understanding," said Whitney. =I can't believe he's falling for this.= she thought.   
  
=If she thinks I'm falling for this, she is sadly mistaken= thought Syaoran.   
  
=Poor Whitney losing Marshall= thought Sakura.   
  
"Syaoran," said Whitney.   
  
"Yes?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Would you do me a favour?" asked Whitney.   
  
"Depends what it is," said Syaoran. Then Sakura hit his arm. "I mean yeah sure."   
  
"Would you hold me?" asked Whitney.   
  
"I don't know, Whitney you know I have a girlfriend and umm…" said Syaoran.   
  
"It's okay," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright then," said Syaoran.   
  
He took Whitney into his arms and held her tight.   
  
=Man I don't want to do this. This brings back old memories= thought Syaoran.   
  
=I'm in Syaoran's arms again. This is so great!= thought Whitney crying.   
  
"She is faking this all. I know she is. I know her well," mouthed Syaoran.   
  
"I know. Well I didn't just play along I'll do something big," mouthed Sakura.   
  
"I can't stand this. You two your meant for each other and it hurts seeing this," said Sakura running from the room and out the door of then den and into the gardens.   
  
"Sakura no wait," said Syaoran, "I have to go."   
  
"No Syaoran, don't leave me," said Whitney.   
  
"Remember you left me first and now Sakura has left me too," said Syaoran running out the door.   
  
"Sakura, Sakura where are you?" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, I'm over here," said Sakura calling from under a willow tree.   
  
"Sakura that was brilliant," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
  
"I bet she watching from the den window," said Syaoran.   
  
"Another acting job? What are we going to do?" asked Sakura.   
  
"This is what we are going to do. Your going to run from the tree and I'm going to say wait and then we're going to have this fight about how you can't stand seeing us together and then I'll say some stuff and you'll go off to storm off somewhere and don't forget tears and then I'll grab your arm and pull you into a kiss and then you'll start crying because your like sorry and we'll end up sitting on the ground and I'll be holding you telling you it'll be alright and you'll still be crying and I'll just hold you and yeah and eventually we'll come out of the rain and back inside. Maybe if we're lucky she'll just leave," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good idea," said Sakura, "Here I go."   
  
"Sakura wait," yelled Syaoran coming out from under the tree. (Sure enough Whitney was watching from the den door)   
  
"Syaoran, I can't stand this. I love you but seeing you guys like that, it hurts," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm sorry. You said it was alright so I held her. She was in pain," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know that but still. You still have feelings for her don't you?" said Sakura.   
  
"No, I love only one girl and that's you Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"How can I trust you?" yelled Sakura.   
  
"I-I don't know," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then I think it's over between us," said Sakura walking away.   
  
"No Sakura," said Syaoran grabbing her arm and pulling her into a kiss. At first Sakura resisted but then embraced the kiss and stood there in the rain kissing Syaoran. Finally they both pulled away gently.   
  
"Syaoran, I can't do this," said Sakura crying.   
  
"Sakura, I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know, I know," said Sakura crying and falling to the ground on her knees.   
  
"It's okay," said Syaoran holding her.   
  
"Is it really?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah it'll be okay. Our love will get us through that," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh Syaoran, I need you more than anything," said Sakura hugging Syaoran tightly.   
  
"It's okay," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know, it'll be fine," said Sakura wiping her tears on his shoulder.   
  
"Now please stop crying," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'll try," said Sakura.   
  
"Maybe this will help," said Syaoran leaning forward and embracing Sakura in another passionate kiss.   
  
By this time Whitney had seen enough. Marshall hadn't dumped her and her plan hadn't worked. So she left. That last kiss was too much. And the things they told each other. She heard everything. She put her shoes back on a walked out of the house into the rain.   
  
Sakura pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face.   
  
"She's gone," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh yeah. We are the best," said Syaoran.   
  
"And don't you forget it," said Sakura, "But maybe we should go back inside and dry off."   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
So the two walked back to the house drenched and walked into the den where they were greeted by Wei, Yelan, Sonomi and Tomoyo.   
  
"Hi," said Sakura nervously.   
  
"What were you guys doing?" asked Yelan.   
  
"Going for a walk in the rain?" said Syaoran.   
  
"I mean the whole thing about Sakura leaving you and the tears and the kissing," said Yelan.   
  
"We want to know the meaning of this," said Sonomi.   
  
"Well Sakura told me I could hold Whitney and comfort her and she got upset and ran out the door and I ran after her," said Syaoran.   
  
"Really?" said Sonomi looking at Syaoran suspiciously.   
  
"Yes Aunt Sonomi," said Sakura.   
  
"I had no idea that you guys were even dating," said Sonomi.   
  
"Me either," said Yelan.   
  
"Well umm…" said Syaoran.   
  
"We learned that we were soul mates," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, I love this girl a lot," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then why did you hurt her?" asked Yelan.   
  
"I didn't mean to. She told me it was ok," said Syaoran.   
  
"It is never ok," said Sonomi.   
  
"I'm sorry and I just spent time outside in the pouring rain confessing my love for her and gaining back her trust because I love her so much," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, we know," said Yelan, "We all heard everything you guys said."   
  
"Yeah I've forgiven Syaoran," said Sakura going over to Syaoran, "I love him very much and I don't want fight anymore."   
  
"If that is what you want, I respect that," said Sonomi.   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura.   
  
"Son is this what you really want?" asked Yelan.   
  
"Yes, I love her and I hate it when we fight," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then, you two are free to go," said Yelan.   
  
"Thank you," they both said walking to their rooms to get changed.   
  
"I'll be going now too," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Goodnight," said Sonomi.   
  
"Goodnight Mother," said Tomoyo walking to her room.   
  
"Who knew they would both fall in love so fast?" said Sonomi.   
  
"Yeah who knew?" said Yelan. She knew the truth unlike Sonomi. But she also knew that both really and truly did love each other and she knew that it was their destiny to be together.   
  
"That was close," said Sakura leaning against the door.   
  
"Your telling me," said Tomoyo, "You've convinced them both that you two are truly in love."   
  
"Well it's not completely a lie. I do really like him and maybe I could go as far as the word love. He's such a sweet guy and who knows," said Sakura.   
  
"So are you going to have a shower?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"No, I'll change and I'm going to bed. I'm tired," said Sakura yawning.   
  
"Alright then, I'll say goodnight now," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You going to bed too?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yup," said Tomoyo climbing into her bed.   
  
"Goodnight then," said Sakura going through the door to her room.   
  
So both the girls went to bed and to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was in his room wide awake.   
  
=Man I lied to my mom and told him that me and Sakura were going out? How is this ever going to work out? I love Sakura and all but when she goes back to Canada, I'm never going to see her again.=   
  
Syaoran sighs. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.   
  
"How am I going to keep this charade going on? I'm not her boyfriend and if she leaves then the truth will come out and I'll be screwed and then. Oh gosh, what am I going to do!" said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran paced around his room several times before finally settling down.   
  
"I'm just going to go to bed and see how all this works out," said Syaoran.   
  
With that Syaoran laid down on his bed and fell aleep. That night he had the dream again. Well similar anyways.   
  
_ He was in a forest surrounding by tall pine trees. He looked all around him not knowing what to expect. When all of the sudden something bites him and runs off. The bite glows and heals.   
  
=What the heck just happened?= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, help!" said a voice.   
  
"Sakura!" said Syaoran, "Where are you?!"   
  
"Use the lasin board!" said Sakura, "Please hurry!"   
  
Syaoran took out the lasin board. It directed him in north westerly direction. He ran and called our Sakura's name. Eventually he got closer. Finally he saw her. She was in the arms of a hideous beast. She was fighting and punching to get free but the beast over powered her in that field easily.   
  
"Let her go!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Don't let him hurt me, don't let him bite me," said Sakura.   
  
"Bite you.. what?!" said Syaoran.   
  
"That's right I'm going to bite her and turn into what I am, a werewolf, just as I have turned you into a werewolf," said the hideous beast who really wasn't so hideous. Just looked like a dog.   
  
"You never turned me into a werewolf," said Syaoran.   
  
"Don't remember when I ran after you and bit you. I watched you watch the would suddenly heal itself," said the werewolf, "and now you will watch while I turn her into a werewolf."   
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Syaoran running at him.   
  
The werewolf hit Syaoran hard in the face dropping Sakura.   
  
Syaoran immediately wolfed out and became a werewolf. He looked at his hands which were now paws.   
  
"NO!" yelled Syaoran. He quickly looked at Sakura and ran over to her.   
  
"You leave her alone," growled Syaoran.   
  
"Make me, wolf boy," said the werewolf.   
  
"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," said Syaoran raising his sword.   
  
"Swords? Is that really fair?" said the werewolf sarcastically.   
  
"Are you fair, I don't think so," said Syaoran taking a swipe at him. The werewolf went to hit him with the same blow he did in the gardens. Syaoran expected this and moved quickly and slashed the werewolf in the stomach. The wound was deep and the werewolf bled the death. As he lay there dead he started to change.   
  
"Who are you really?" said Syaoran._   
  
***RING RING***   
  
"What a weird dream," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran was still super tired and he quickly had a shower and got dressed and went down for breakfast. When he got the table the only one there was Sakura.   
  
"Good morning Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good morning Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Should I sit beside you?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah I think so," said Sakura as Tomoyo walked in.   
  
"You think what?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"She thinks that we should all go do something together today," said Syaoran.   
  
"That sounds great but I'd be a pain. You know what they say two's company and three's a crowd," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What if the two were two couples?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I happen to have a friend of mine who just got back in today I believe and I think you two might hit it off," said Syaoran.   
  
"Really?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I'll go call him," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said Tomoyo.   
  
"So how are you today Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I'm fine, but how long are you going to go on with this charade?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know. Till we leave I suppose. After that I don't quite know. It's not all bad; this is like a dream come true. Although it's a fake dream based on lies and fraud. But still," said Sakura.   
  
"True, but what happens after we leave? We need to work that out," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah I know, and I'm worried because I have no plan. I've never been like this before. I always have a plan, but for once in my life, I'm planless," said Sakura.   
  
"Planless? Sakura I don't think that's a word," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh well, it's the truth I'm planless and it doesn't matter if it's an actual word," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm back, did you miss me?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Sakura smiling.   
  
"Yeah sure, what an answer. Anyways I called my friend and he'll meet us wherever we're going," said Syaoran.   
  
"Where are we going?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"How does this sound? A picnic in the park and then a boat ride on my yacht and then a movie near the end," said Syaoran.   
  
"Sounds, good, but we are not eating anything at the movie theatres," said Sakura.   
  
"Right," said Syaoran.   
  
"Who is your friend?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"You'll see," said Syaoran, "It'll be a surprise."   
  
"Oh great, a blind date," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Trust me, I think you'll really like this guy. He's really nice and you remind me of him in a way," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh alright anyways, I'm hungry let's have breakfast," said Tomoyo.   
  
So the three friends sat down to a nice breakfast anticipating the fun day ahead of them.   
  
Author's Note: What did you think? Sorry it took so long. I have other stories and I have had a major writers block for like ever. Anyways, enjoy and I hope to have another chapter up sooner!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	5. The Double Date

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
By Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Five: The Double Date

  
  
"You know Sakura, I don't know if I should, I don't even know this guy and what if I don't like him and he doesn't me either? And I don't know what to wear and really dating isn't my thing, I leave that up to you and I just don't think this is a good idea and what am I going to…" said Tomoyo nervously.   
  
"Hey, stop it," interrupted Sakura, "I'm sure I've packed some of the things you've made for me. The beautiful dresses and the wonderful combinations of clothes will look just as good on you as they do on me. Besides it really is time you wear some of your creations," said Sakura.   
  
"But still, this whole thing. This is you and Syaoran's date. Not mine," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Hey I know and you know this is no real date," said Sakura rummaging through her bag, "Hmm… Something light, summer like, something cute, found it."   
  
"Found what?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"The perfect outfit for you," said Sakura handing Tomoyo the clothes.   
  
"Sakura, what are you going to wear?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"You see, when you're done changing. I'll be done and we'll compare," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine," said Tomoyo leaving to go back to her room.   
  
Sakura rummaged through her clothes till she found what she was going to wear. She put it on and went over to her dresser where her make up was. She applied a bit of magenta coloured eye shadow with a darker shade of pink eyeliner. She applied a bit of blush and a light pink lipstick.   
  
Then she took half her hair up and put it in a messy bun. It looked really good on her since her hair was just past her shoulders. She put on a pair of silver hoop earrings and pair of sunglasses with pink lenses.   
  
"Ready, finally," said Sakura, "Tomoyo are you ready?"   
  
"Yeah, but I don't know," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well if you're finished, I'm coming in," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura opened the door that separated the rooms and saw Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo what are you talking about, you look great!" said Sakura.   
  
Sakura looked at her best friend. She was wearing a purple bikini top and pair of short white jean shorts. She had purple eye shadow and purple eyeliner. She had her hair in two tight braids at the side of her head. She also had a pair of sunglasses on her head but with purple lenses.   
  
"Well, I don't know but I do know you look great," said Tomoyo looking at Sakura. Sakura was wearing a white halter top with silver stars on it and a pink skirt.   
  
"And so do you, admit it," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine, I guess I look alright," said Tomoyo.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"Come in," said Sakura.   
  
"The Limo is…" Syaoran started to say.   
  
"Ready?" finished Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, you look great, both of you," said Syaoran.   
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," said Sakura checking out Syaoran. He was wearing a Green t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.   
  
"What about me?" asked Tomoyo giggling.   
  
"You look great too. But I'll leave the telling of how great you look to my friend," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said Tomoyo, "So who is this guy?"   
  
"It's a surprise. You'll see soon enough. We'll go have a picnic in Maritime Park and then go and spend sometime on the Li yacht and then go see a movie as we had planned," said Syaoran.   
  
"Fine, I won't ask because you'll just change the subject again," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Let's go!" said Sakura.   
  
"Here is you food," said Wei handing Syaoran the picnic basket.   
  
"Thank you Wei," said Syaoran, "We'll be back before dinner."   
  
"All right sir," said Wei.   
  
"Thanks again," said Syaoran climbing into the limo.   
  
"See you later," said Sakura and Tomoyo climbing into the limo as well.   
  
"Maritime park please," said Syaoran to the driver.   
  
"So how long will it take to get to Maritime Park?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"About five minutes, why?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Just wondering," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You really want to meet this guy don't you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"What do you think," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah I know you do," said Sakura, "and you know.."   
  
"We're here," said Syaoran.   
  
"Finally," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Now where is he?" said Syaoran to himself as he climbed out of the limo.   
  
"My what a beautiful park," said Sakura, "Syaoran, I have a question."   
  
"Yes?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Does you friend know that this relationship is a lie?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright so we'll be fooling him as well," said Sakura.   
  
"Right, so let's go, just over this hill is where we're meeting him," said Syaoran.   
  
So the three walked up the hill and down it where a boy with blue hair and glasses stood. He was wearing blue shorts and a white shirt.   
  
"Hey Eriol," said Syaoran, "I'd like you to meet your date Daidouji Tomoyo."   
  
"A pleasure too meet you," said Eriol bowing.   
  
Tomoyo started to giggle, and said "A pleasure to meet you to, umm…"   
  
"Oh, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol," said Syaoran.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you Hiiragizawa-kun," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You may call me Eriol if you like," said Eriol.   
  
"Ok Eriol," said Tomoyo blushing, "and if you like you may call me Tomoyo."   
  
"Ok, I will Tomoyo," said Eriol kissing her hand, "and by the way you look very beautiful."   
  
Tomoyo's blush deepened and she said, "Th-Th-Thank you."   
  
"Well should we sit down?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, I think so," said Sakura.   
  
"And who is this?" asked Eriol.   
  
"This is my girlfriend Kinomoto Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Hiiragizawa-kun," said Sakura.   
  
"And a pleasure to meet you as well kinomoto-chan," said Eriol.   
  
So the four of them sat down on a quilt and Syaoran took out the contents of their lunch.   
  
"This looks delicious," said Eriol.   
  
"Yes, it does," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I agree," said Sakura.   
  
"I suggest we eat," said Syaoran.   
  
So the four of them sat there talking away about anything and everything that came to mind. They sat there for about two hours till they decided to go to Syaoran's yacht.   
  
"Should we just walk there since it's only about a block away?" asked Sakura.   
  
"What do you guys want to do?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Walking is fine with me. What about you Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Walking is good," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Then we shall walk," said Syaoran grabbing the picnic basket and Sakura's hand.   
  
"I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I love you too," said Sakura.   
  
"They're such a cute couple," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I agree," said Eriol.   
  
"Sakura looks pretty doesn't she?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes, but I think you look prettier," said Eriol.   
  
"Really?" said Tomoyo starting to blush again.   
  
"Yes," said Eriol.   
  
"Thank you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Shall we go?" said Eriol holding out his hand.   
  
"Umm…yes," said Tomoyo taking his hand.   
  
The two trailed a bit behind Sakura and Syaoran for the whole block and in less than 5 minutes they were all standing in front of the marina where the yacht was docked.   
  
"Should we go for a boat ride? We can go down Maritime River and to a secluded lake surrounded by a forest," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's sounds great," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I agree," said Eriol.   
  
"Then let's go aboard," said Sakura walking up the walkway to the yacht.   
  
So the four soon boarded the boat and they set sail.   
  
"This is going to be great," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Syaoran, umm…Let's go up onto the sun deck?" said Sakura.   
  
"Just me and you?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Why?" said Syaoran.   
  
"I want to go see if can see any umm…whales," said Sakura.   
  
"Whales?" said Syaoran.   
  
"No, not whales, fish, things like that, come on let's go," said Sakura dragging Syaoran up the stairs.   
  
When they got up stairs Syaoran was still kinda confused.   
  
"Why are we up here?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"To give them some time alone," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh I get it now," said Syaoran, "But next time how about a little warning."   
  
"Alright then," said Sakura, "I will next time."   
  
"So how long do we stay up here?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I don't know, just sit down on the deck chairs and tan or something," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright," said Syaoran sitting down in the lawn chair and putting his sunglasses on.   
  
"They'll probably come up here if they get curious or run out of things to say," said Sakura putting her sunglasses on.   
  
Down on the deck below Eriol and Tomoyo sat on two chairs in an awkward silence.   
  
Tomoyo finally was sick of the awkward silence so she said, "So where are you from?"   
  
"I'm from Japan," said Eriol.   
  
"Oh cool, I was born there," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh really?" said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah except my mother moved to Canada when Sakura's dad moved decided to move there," said Tomoyo.   
  
"That's cool, so do you speak Japanese?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Yes, my mother wanted me to know the language of my birth country," said Tomoyo.   
  
"That's excellent, so you speak two languages fluently," said Eriol.   
  
"Three, well sorta," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Three?" said Eriol.   
  
"Yes, Japanese, English and Canadian French," said Tomoyo, "Though I'm still in the process of learning French."   
  
"Aww, I see," said Eriol, "Tu habit Canada et tu parle francais et anglais (you live in Canada and you speak French and English {rough translation})   
  
"And apparently you speak French too," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well, I've always been rather fond of other languages," said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah me too, I someday hope to travel around the whole entire world and see everything," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Have you ever been to England before?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Been pretty close, but no, I was in France last summer but I never made it over to England," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh sometimes you'll have to come there, that's where I usually go in the summer time. Maybe next summer you can come with me and we could hang out," said Eriol.   
  
"I'd like that," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You would?" said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah, I would," said Tomoyo smiling.   
  
=She's beautiful and so cute. She has the nicest personality and well, she'd never go for me= thought Eriol.   
  
=Hmm…He's like my dream guy. We have things in common and he's polite and cute and well, I'm probably not his kind of girl= thought Tomoyo.   
  
"You know you look very beautiful today, I don't know if I mentioned that yet today," said Eriol.   
  
"Thank you," said Tomoyo, "You look very good today too."   
  
"Thank you," said Eriol.   
  
"Umm…Are you busy tomorrow?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"No, why?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Do you want to go do something tomorrow? Just me and you," asked Tomoyo, "I totally understand if you d…"   
  
"I'd love to," said Eriol interrupting her.   
  
"Really?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Eriol, "I'll pick you up at 11:30am okay?"   
  
"Alright, where are we going?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"It's a surprise," said Eriol.   
  
"Oh no, more suspense," said Tomoyo.   
  
"More suspense?" said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah today Syaoran wouldn't tell me who my date was going to be," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh right that, he wouldn't tell me either. The only thing he told me was that I would like you and I do," said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah he told me the same thing," said Tomoyo blushing, "So you like me?"   
  
"Yeah," said Eriol.   
  
"Uh, well I like you too," said Tomoyo with her blush getting redder and redder, "Umm…Let's go see what Syaoran and Sakura are up to."   
  
So the two went up the stairs up to the sun deck where they found Syaoran and Sakura basking in the sun.   
  
"Well hello you two," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh hey," said Sakura lifting up her sunglasses, "So what were you guys talking about down there?"   
  
"Oh nothing much," said Tomoyo, "What have you two been up to up here?"   
  
"Just sun tanning," said Sakura.   
  
"My what a beautiful yacht," said Eriol.   
  
"Why thank you," said Syaoran.   
  
"No, I'm not talking about this one, not that's it's not beautiful but I'm talking about the one over there," said Eriol.   
  
They all looked over the to right side of the boat and saw a yacht in similar size to the yacht they were aboard. It was white with a purple strip that resembled a ribbon across it.   
  
"I wonder who's yacht that is," said Tomoyo thoughtfully.   
  
Sakura sat down on the deck chair, crossed her legs, closed her eyes and focused. She concentrated on the yacht. She used her magic to search over the boat and try to find any familiar auras. She searched the bottom desks. Nothing familiar. She searched the main decks and the top decks and found two familiar auras.   
  
"Oh for Pete's sake," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, I know," said Syaoran putting his arms around Sakura.   
  
"What do you know?" said Eriol and Tomoyo.   
  
"Take a wild guess," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh her," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Who's her?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Whitney," said Syaoran.   
  
"Your ex?" said Eriol.   
  
"The one and only," said Syaoran.   
  
"Seriously I think we should get a restraining order or something," said Sakura.   
  
"Just ignore it, maybe she'll turn back and go away," said Tomoyo.   
  
"She can't turn away this water gateway isn't big enough," said Syaoran.   
  
"Go figure she'd be here to ruin our perfect day," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm confused," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, why is Marshall on board," said Sakura.   
  
"Do you guys have like some psychic connection you guys forgot to mention to me?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"No, it's just we know the aura of Marshall and Whitney and we sense both of them," said Sakura.   
  
"She's probably spying on us again," said Syaoran.   
  
"Let's go to the deck below where she can get a better view," said Sakura.   
  
"Huh?" said Eriol.   
  
"Let's stay up here Eriol. Let them do their thing," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What's there thing," asked Eriol.   
  
"Oh nothing, Whitney has just been giving him a hard time. You know the whole story about Whitney and the worthy girl, right?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Eriol.   
  
"Well, she hasn't left him alone since she found out he found the worthy one," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You really think Sakura is the worthy one?" asked Eriol.   
  
"I don't know. A relationship formed on a lie usually never works out, but maybe in this case a lie with form relationship," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see," said Eriol looking upon the two on the deck.   
  
"What do we do now?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't know. I don't have a plan. We've done the jealous thing and she probably doesn't know that we know she's there. She hasn't made an appearance yet," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah and Eriol thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend and he hasn't seen us kiss once and Whitney is watching, but what is she waiting for?" said Sakura.   
  
"I don't know but I suggest we kiss," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura turning to Syaoran and kissing him.   
  
"Can't they keep their hands off each other for a minute!" said Whitney from her yacht.   
  
"Calm down Whitney," said Marshall.   
  
"But Marshall they think that I broke up with you, but you're on board. They don't know that but still. I have no plan and it just doesn't look like I'll ever get him back," said Whitney.   
  
"I could have told you that when we were in South Africa. This has all been a waste of time," said Marshall.   
  
"Not exactly. You will get Syaoran and you will get Sakura and you will bring them to me. I intend on making Syaoran one of you and Sakura, we'll see," said Whitney.   
  
"Why are you so hell bent on revenge? You left him remember?" said Marshall.   
  
"Yeah, but I want to be head of the Li Clan," said Whitney.   
  
"Why? They're only the most powerful family in China. Who cares? It would be better to marry one of Prince Charles sons," said Marshall.   
  
"True, but I don't like them, Syaoran is so much better looking," said Whitney.   
  
"Whitney I think you need to see a shrink," said Marshall.   
  
"And tell them what? That I have a werewolf as one of my employees?" said Whitney.   
  
"Well you don't have to tell them everything," said Marshall.   
  
"Isn't that the whole point? To get all of your issues out?" said Whitney.   
  
"Yeah, but oh heck forget I even said it," said Marshall.   
  
"That's better," said Whitney.   
  
"Sheesh, I don't know how he dated you for so long," said Marshall.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Whitney sternly.   
  
"I mean, you are the biggest pain I have met in my whole entire life," said Marshall.   
  
"Take it back," said Whitney, "Or else."   
  
"Or else what? You'll try and beat up the werewolf?" said Marshall.   
  
"Man you are so aggravating," said Whitney.   
  
"Why thank you," said Marshall.   
  
"I wonder if they're still all over each other," said Whitney peering through the binoculars. Sure enough they were still there with their arms around each other.   
  
"Sheesh, I'm so glad her friend has more sense than her," said Whitney not noticing Tomoyo up on the sun deck, "Wait, who's that?"   
  
"Who's who?" asked Marshall.   
  
"That girl and guy on the sun deck," said Whitney.   
  
"Oh those two," said Marshall, "One is Tomoyo Sakura's friend that you're talking about and the other is Eriol, Syaoran's friend."   
  
"Ok, maybe I was wrong about her," said Whitney.   
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Marshall.   
  
"Because he's holding her too," said Whitney.   
  
"No way! Really?" said Marshall getting up, "Let me see those binoculars."   
  
"Fine, here, why are you so curious anyways?" asked Whitney.   
  
"Umm…Never mind," said Marshall.   
  
"No wait, Marshall tell me, please," said Whitney.   
  
"It's none of your business," said Marshall.   
  
"Sheesh. You expect me to tell you things but then you don't tell me anything," said Whitney.   
  
"True, oh well," said Marshall.   
  
"Sheesh, just tell me will you," said Whitney.   
  
"Tomoyo is, well, you might say that she or was, umm…" said Marshall.   
  
"Get to the point," said Whitney.   
  
"I'm stalling. I don't want to tell you," said Marshall.   
  
"If you don't tell me I am going to turn you into dog meat, literally," said Whitney.   
  
"Tomoyo is my ex-girlfriend," said Marshall quickly.   
  
"What?!" said Whitney.   
  
"You heard me," said Marshall.   
  
"Yeah, but that's like totally crazy," said Whitney.   
  
"Why?" asked Marshall.   
  
"Wouldn't Sakura remember you?" asked Whitney.   
  
"Probably not. She didn't see much of me," said Marshall.   
  
"But Tomoyo is like always with Sakura," said Whitney.   
  
"She wasn't yesterday," said Marshall.   
  
"Good point," said Whitney.   
  
"Anyways, yeah, when we get to the lake we'll just turn around and leave, right?" said Marshall.   
  
"Are you worried that you might see her?" asked Whitney.   
  
"No, but I just think enough is enough, we should leave them alone," said Marshall.   
  
"Fine we'll turn around at the lake and go home," said Whitney.   
  
"Good plan," said Marshall sitting down in a chair.   
  
Back on the other boat Sakura and Syaoran were still standing on the bottom deck of the boat.   
  
"I suggest when we get to the lake we wait to see what she does and then if she leaves we'll stay but if she doesn't leave then we'll leave.   
  
"Good idea, I was thinking that we'd just leave but this way we can get away from her and perhaps not have our afternoon ruined," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, how much longer till we get there?" asked Sakura.   
  
"A couple of minutes, beautiful out here isn't it?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, it's so peaceful and quiet," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I used to come here when I wanted to be alone or be alone with someone," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see, is that that why you brought me?" asked Sakura, "and uh, Tomoyo and Eriol?"   
  
"To create an illusion. So Eriol would never know and neither would Whitney if she happened to show up," said Syaoran.   
  
"Really?" said Sakura.   
  
=Of course not= he thought, =I brought you here because I love you and I want this to be our special place=   
  
Of course this wasn't what he said. Instead he said, "Yeah."   
  
"I see, well I suppose it will work," said Sakura sighing looking over the edge of the boat.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah?" said Sakura turning around   
  
"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"No, I had a guy I was crazy about, but he didn't like me the way I did," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh I see," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, I thought he was going to tell me something before I left, but I was wrong. But it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care," said Sakura.   
  
"I see, what made you change our feelings?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I don't know, Maybe it was a series of events that occurred," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah besides, I'm giving up on love," said Sakura.   
  
"Why? Love is a great thing," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well you see, it isn't. You think you love someone and then you end up falling in love with another and then you find out that guy you love doesn't love you back and neither does the other guy and then you world is turned totally upside down you don't know if you coming or going and then you end up going crazy and then…" said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran interrupting her in mid sentence took and embraced her in a kiss.   
  
"Wow. What was that for??" asked Sakura.   
  
"You were going off into hysterics and I had to stop you so I figured it might work," said Syaoran.   
  
"Umm…Well it worked, congratulations," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura looking over the edge of the boat again deep in thought.   
  
"Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "That reminds me of a song."   
  
"Oh really?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura do you believe in fate?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, I do. I believe that fate brought us together," said Sakura.   
  
"Really?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, our fate was to teach that Whitney a lesson," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I know," said Syaoran looking down at the ground.   
  
"Is this the lake you were talking about?" asked Sakura looking up from the water.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran looking up as well, "This is the place I was talking about.   
  
"Syaoran, it's beautiful. It's like picturesque scene. Beautiful tall pine and fir trees and a clear lake. It's like a page out of an art book," said Sakura.   
  
"That's why I brought you…guys here," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah I thought so, oh look Whitney's yacht is turning around. I think she's going to leave us alone," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah won't that be nice," said Syaoran.   
  
"I need a drink," said Sakura going down the galley. She went to the fridge and grabbed a coke and ran back up to the main deck.   
  
"Hey why don't you guys come down here," yelled Sakura.   
  
"No, we're fine up here," yelled Tomoyo.   
  
"We're figuring things out for tomorrow," yelled Eriol.   
  
"What's happening tomorrow?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh we're just going on a date or something," Tomoyo yelled.   
  
"Aww, I'm glad you two hit it off, I guess we'll talk later then," yelled Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, Talk to you later," yelled Tomoyo walking over the other side of the deck where she could not be seen by Sakura or Syaoran.   
  
"I have a confession to make to you Eriol," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok, what is it?" asked Eriol.   
  
"You have to keep it a secret and pretend like you don't know," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok, I promise," said Eriol, "I'll pretend I don't know. What is it?"   
  
"Well I know that you know about the whole thing that happened with Whitney when she left and you know that Syaoran promised he'd have a girl that was worthy if she ever came back. Well he saw her when he was alone and he said that he had a girl. The next day he saw her again and he was with Sakura. Anyways she knew something was going on when he pushed her into a store that sold purses. Anyways Whitney saw them and asked if Sakura was the worthy one and Syaoran froze and started to stammer and she just said yes. Anyways Whitney said some nasty stuff and told Sakura if she had a brain she'd dump him so she kissed him and Whitney got mad and left. So they went to the playdium, saw Whitney, made a display and Whitney left. They went to a movie. Saw Whitney made a display and then Marshall kissed her and she left, and then she came and said Marshall left her and she was crying and soaked and then they knew she was faking and Sakura made a scene and ran outside and then Sakura and Syaoran fought for pretend and ended up kissing and stuff and then they came inside and found my mother, me and Yelan there so they had to play along and so here we are," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see, that must have been some fight," said Eriol.   
  
"It was, Sakura ran out the door in tears because she was 'jealous' and then Syaoran ran out after her and they worked the plan out in the rain and then Sakura ran out and said how upset she was and that it was over and they kissed and she fell to her knees and then they made up and Whitney left but by this time we were all there and had seen and heard the whole thing so yeah," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You guys are all crazy," said Eriol.   
  
"You haven't even heard the twist yet," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What's the twist?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Sakura actually likes him. Like a lot. She had a guy back home that she was obsessed with. She intended to marry him some day and now she's totally forgotten about him. All she thinks about is Syaoran," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see, I wonder if Syaoran likes Sakura too," said Eriol.   
  
"Why don't you ask him? You've known him for a long time and I'm sure you can ask him anything," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I will, I'll go down there right now," said Eriol.   
  
"I'll be here waiting for you to come back or wait, I'll get Sakura to come up here," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Good idea," said Eriol.   
  
"Hey Sakura," yelled Tomoyo over the edge.   
  
"Yeah?!" answered Sakura.   
  
"Come up here, I need to talk to you," yelled Tomoyo.   
  
"Alright then," said Sakura said Sakura running up the stairs as Eriol came down the stairs.   
  
"Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah?" said Sakura.   
  
"How are things with you and Syaoran? Is he showing any signs of truly liking you?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Nope," said Sakura, "There were times that I thought he was going to say something and then he didn't. He's just like Ben."   
  
"Maybe Syaoran is just shy about telling you his feelings," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know, but I can't stand it. I need to learn to be able to tell my feelings too. The thing is, I know we're acting and I know he's acting. But when we do stuff together it feels so naturally. Like when we kiss I feel like it's real. There is real love behind it and when we had our 'fight' the way he comforted me or pretended too, that felt really real too," said Sakura.   
  
"Then maybe it is, you should talk to him about this. Maybe he really loves you too," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know. It's confusing. If he was just like regular guy that I wasn't pretending to date that would be one thing. But not only are we pretending to date his family and your mother thinks that he loves me like a lot! And vice versa. This isn't good, what happens when we leave? This is crazy, this is horrible. This is just too much," said Sakura plopping down in one of the law chairs.   
  
"I can see your dilemma. And I know it won't be easy but you'll just have to pretend to break up with him or something, I don't know how you'll do it but you'll do it somehow or life will throw some sorta weird fate," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel oh so much better," said Sakura, "Maybe I'll just say goodbye and promise to come back or something. That way I can tell every guy I have a boyfriend and then they'll just back off if I'm lucky."   
  
"That's not such a bad idea, Maybe I'll use it myself," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Who would be your…wait. You'd say Eriol wouldn't you?" said Sakura.   
  
"Well I don't know, I guess I would," said Tomoyo turning away.   
  
"You like him don't you? Love at first site isn't it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I-I-I guess, maybe," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Sheesh, how are you going to explain that your mother when she finds out," asked Sakura.   
  
"What, my mother?! Who said anything about her?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"You did, just now," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh just forget about this we'll talk about this tomorrow," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Before or after your date with Eriol?" asked Sakura.   
  
"After," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I wonder what the guys are talking about down there," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh nothing much," said Tomoyo looking at the guys on the deck below.   
  
"Syaoran, I need to ask you something," said Eriol.   
  
"What is it? You know you can ask me anything," said Syaoran.   
  
"Do you really and truly love Sakura?" asked Eriol.   
  
"You know don't you?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Eriol.   
  
"So you asking if I really do and not just pretending right?' asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah, I like her a lot, maybe I could even say love. These few days with her have been the happiest of my life," said Syaoran.   
  
"Really?" said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't have enough guts to tell her. Besides this is all an act. She doesn't love me back. I just don't know what I'm going to do when she leaves," said Syaoran.   
  
"Did you ever consider the possibility that maybe she likes you just as much as you like her?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Well no. Just look at her! She's beautiful and gorgeous and wonderful and perfect. Why would she ever go for a guy like me?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Maybe she thinks the same as you, you know if you don't tell her the how you feel you may lose you only chance of a happy ending," said Eriol.   
  
"I don't know what I'd do if she didn't love me back," said Syaoran.   
  
"Maybe you should find out," said Eriol.   
  
"I can't," said Syaoran.   
  
"Can you talk to Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.   
  
"About what?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Maybe she knows something and maybe she could tell you," said Eriol.   
  
"Do you know something I don't know?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"My lips are sealed," said Eriol.   
  
"Sheesh, I hate it when people do this to me," said Syaoran.   
  
"I wonder what Tomoyo's doing," said Eriol.   
  
"Me too," said Syaoran.   
  
"Sakura, tell him," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I can't, he doesn't love me and I know it and that's that. This is an act forget about it," said Sakura.   
  
"I think he really does love you. Have you ever heard of guys hiding their feelings before? This is what he's doing. I'm almost sure. I've seen the way you two look at each other, you really love each other," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo you are just saying that to get me to say something that I'm not going to say," said Sakura.   
  
"But it's the truth!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Then why don't you tell Eriol that you love him and that you want to spend the rest of your life with him," said Sakura.   
  
"But I don't," said Tomoyo.   
  
"That's a lie, I think you love him and he probably loves you too," said Sakura, "Don't think I didn't notice the way you two look at each other."   
  
"Alright, I'll admit him. I've never felt this way about a guy before especially when I've only known him for like a few hours. But still you and Syaoran, it's destiny," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I'll make you a deal," said Sakura.   
  
"What is it?" said Tomoyo looking at her suspiciously.   
  
"You yell out that you love Eriol and I will tell Syaoran over a dinner date that I like him," said Sakura.   
  
"You have to tell him that you love him. Do that and I'll yell it out," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know," said Sakura.   
  
"Take it or leave it," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine, I'll do it," said Sakura, "But what if…"   
  
"No buts, you made a deal and I'll do my part of the deal," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine," said Sakura.   
  
"I LOVE ERIOL," yelled Tomoyo.   
  
"Huh?" said Eriol looking up at the top deck, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TOMOYO?"   
  
"I SAID, I LOVE YOU ERIOL," yelled Tomoyo.   
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO TOMOYO," yelled Eriol.   
  
"You do?!" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, I guess I can say that I do. When destiny calls you Syaoran, you go with it. That what you must do with Sakura," said Eriol.   
  
"I know, I know," said Syaoran, "I'll tell her over a dinner date."   
  
"When,?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Tomorrow," said Syaoran.   
  
"Don't you think you should tell her that?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going," said Syaoran.   
  
"Tell him. Go ask him out," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine," said Sakura.   
  
"Hey Syaoran," said Sakura walking down the stairs.   
  
"Hey Sakura, I need to ask you something," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah me too," said Sakura.   
  
"You go first," said Syaoran.   
  
"No, you go first," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine. Will you go out on a dinner date with me tomorrow?" they both asked at the same time.   
  
"Huh?" said Sakura.   
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Oh yeah, I'd love to," said Sakura.   
  
"You would?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Great then, it's a date," said Syaoran.   
  
"Woah, look at the time. I doubt that we're going to make that movie, and I think we should head back we don't want to be late for dinner," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, we'll go back now," said Syaoran.   
  
=He's so sweet and so cute and nice, but him loving me? No way, I guess it's time for humiliation= thought Sakura.   
  
=Me and her? No way, she deserves someone better= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Even when I go back will we still be friends?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah sure, of course," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's good. I'm happy that we'll still be friends and if you don't mind, when I go back I'm still going to say you're my boyfriend. It'll get the boys off my back," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, like I plan to do that too," said Syaoran.   
  
"Cool," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Is there somewhere I can lie down?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, down the stairs and turn right. You can take any of those rooms," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
  
"Your welcome," said Syaoran.   
  
=Us? Together? Impossible= they both thought.   
  
Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me everything! Anyways, this is a long chapter. I'll post another one soon. I hope. Anyways, please wait and Review and yeah. TTYL!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	6. Unexpected Changes

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Six

  
  
"Sakura," said Sonomi.   
  
"Yes?" Sakura walking through the door with Tomoyo.   
  
"Go pack your bags right now," said Sonomi.   
  
"What?!" said Sakura, "Why?!"   
  
"Because we're leaving this instant. I have urgent business to tend to back in Canada," said Sonomi.   
  
"Couldn't we just stay here till tomorrow at least and then fly back tomorrow by ourselves?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, you know I would never do that. I don't even know why you asked," said Sonomi, "So go now and get ready to leave."   
  
"Alright," said Sakura looking sadly at the ground while walking to her room.   
  
"Sakura," said Yelan walking into the hallway.   
  
"Yes Mrs. Li," said Sakura looking up.   
  
"Where is Syaoran?" asked Yelan.   
  
"He's at Eriol's. Eriol needed to tell him something so he went over there quickly before dinner," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh ok. I hope he phones me soon," said Yelan.   
  
"I'm sure he will," said Sakura walking into her room.   
  
Sakura walked through Tomoyo's room and to hers. She looked out the window at the garden.   
  
"I'm going to miss all of this. I can't believe this is happening," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked over to the closet where she kept her suitcase. She went to her drawers and put her clothes in. She went very slowly hoping that Syaoran would come back soon so she could say goodbye. But he never did. She packed and packed at a slow rate and was soon done. She zipped up her suitcase and brought it out to the hallway.   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Sonomi.   
  
"Yes Auntie," said Sakura.   
  
"Then let's go," said Sonomi walking down the walkway.   
  
As they walked down the walkway Syaoran was just coming up it.   
  
"Where are you going?!" he said.   
  
"We're leaving," said Sakura.   
  
"What? You can't. This is so familiar. No, not again," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, please don't say anything. Just please leave. This is hard enough to leave you and this is just making it harder on me," said Sakura.   
  
"But what about us?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Forget us," said Sakura.   
  
"You don't mean that," said Syaoran.   
  
"Your right I don't. But we just can't be together. I live in Canada and you live in China. My place is there and your place is here to become the leader of the Li Clan. We're just two people with two different destinies," said Sakura.   
  
"No, that's where you're wrong. We are **Two People** with **One Destiny**. A destiny that neither of us can control," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, don't do this. Not to me," said Sakura.   
  
"But Sakura, I just can't," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then I'm going to have to be the bad guy here and just leave. Sayonara Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran, "Goodbye."   
  
"Goodbye," said Sakura climbing into the limo.   
  
"There goes the best thing that ever happened to me," said Syaoran sighing looking at the ground.   
  
"Sakura are you alright?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"You know I'm not," said Sakura sobbing, "This just isn't fair. I never even got to tell him that I loved him. Really loved him."   
  
"It's ok, you'll him again someday," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Aren't you sad at all? You won't see Eriol again," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh he's coming to Canada for school," said Tomoyo.   
  
"See? Everything works perfectly for you. But for me? No, I had to be the unlucky one with a twisted fate," said Sakura.   
  
"It's alright. One day you will go back and maybe by then you two will have worked everything out. Maybe then you can say your true feelings," said Tomoyo.   
  
"But one day could be any day. It could be tomorrow or a month from now or even a year. Maybe even more than a year! I just wish this didn't have to happen," said Sakura.   
  
"Just believe that one day it will happen. Besides, it's destined to happen," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Don't you remember that time when you woke up suddenly and said 'Li'?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, it was the night before we left for China," said Sakura, "Do you think that meant something?"   
  
"Yeah, I do. I really think it meant something towards your future. After all you met Syaoran 'Li' the next day," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh well, destiny is never fore told. You just go with whatever gets thrown at you. Unfortunately I got throw back to Canada without even having time to tell him I loved him. I guess this is why people say to tell someone you love them because you never know what'll happen," said Sakura.   
  
"We're at the airport now," said Sonomi.   
  
"Ok," said Sakura climbing out of the limo.   
  
"Sayonara China. Sayonara Syaoran," said Sakura walking into the airport.   
  
"OH! THIS IS SO GREAT! I'M SO HAPPY!!!" said Whitney as she watched Sakura walk into the airport.   
  
"What does it matter? Syaoran will still love her. This is true love, I swear," said Marshall.   
  
"Then maybe we will have to get rid of Sakura," said Whitney, "But I'm not in the mood to kill anybody right now. Anyways, who knows, if she never returns then perhaps I might be able to step in."   
  
=She's nuts= thought Marshall.   
  
"And what if he goes after he and you never see him again?" asked Marshall.   
  
"Then I will make them both pay dearly," said Whitney glaring at the doors from which Sakura had entered.   
  
"ERRRRRRRR," said Syaoran in room.   
  
"I can't stand this. Why was I such a fool? Why didn't I tell her? Loads of opportunity but now she's on a plane back to Canada. Life sucks and ERRRRRRR," said Syaoran holding his head.   
  
"I'm a failure. I got attacked by a wolf thing and no matter how hard I try. I cannot locate the clow cards. They're out there somewhere and I have no clue. I don't know who has them. No Clow cards, No girl of my dreams," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran-sama dinner is ready," said Wei.   
  
"Arigato (thanks) Wei," said Syaoran walking out of his room.   
  
Syaoran came and sat quietly in his seat at the table.   
  
"Syaoran is something wrong?" asked Yelan.   
  
"No, nothing is wrong. I'm fine," he said.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Yelan.   
  
"No, I'm not sure of anything anymore," said Syaoran.   
  
"You miss Sakura, don't you?" asked Yelan.   
  
"Yes, she was my girlfriend and now she's gone," said Syaoran.   
  
"She wasn't really," said Yelan.   
  
"You know?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, I know that you two were never going out. I do know when I'm being lied to," said Yelan.   
  
"I'm sorry for lying to you," said Syaoran.   
  
"You are forgiven. Though despite the fact that you two were never really boyfriend or girlfriend, I know that you love her very much," said Yelan.   
  
"Yes and I never told her," said Syaoran looking down.   
  
"You could always go to her and tell her how you feel you know," said Yelan.   
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Take the jet and fly to Canada. Tell her," said Yelan.   
  
"I can't," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why not?" asked Yelan.   
  
"For the same reason why I never told her when she was here," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see," said Yelan.   
  
"May I be excused?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Yelan.   
  
"Poor Syaoran with his broken heart. That's two now…" said Fuutie.   
  
"One day Sakura, One day," said Syaoran looking out his window.   
  
**_"Where you are. Where you and I will breathe together. Once again. We'll be dancing in the moonlight. Just like we used to do. And you'll be smilin back at me. Only then will I be free. When I can be. Where you are," sang the speakers in the airport._**   
  
Sakura walked in silence with her best friend Tomoyo and her Aunt Sonomi. She felt saddened by this ordeal and very hurt. She had guessed that she had been reading too many romance novels.   
  
=If this was a romance novel, this would be the part where Syaoran runs up and tells me he loves me. He would yell over everything and then we'd run to each other and share a passionate kiss…= thought Sakura.   
  
"Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"I've been reading to many romance novels," said Sakura laughing.   
  
"I see. This is the part where Syaoran is supposed to rush in right?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yup, but no luck, alas, this must be a different kind of novel," said Sakura smiling.   
  
"Oh well, you'll find out what kind of story this is someday," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I will. But for now. I'll go home. I miss Ben," said Sakura.   
  
"What?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"I said, I miss…" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I heard that, but how? You were like obsessed with Syaoran and now your back to Ben all of the sudden," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know, maybe this whole ordeal has taught me something. I need to not fall in love so easily. After all it's taken me years to fall in love with Ben and do disregard all those feelings would be stupid. Besides you know that Syaoran lives in China and I live in Canada but Ben he lives in Canada and I'm just not up to living a long distance relationship," said Sakura.   
  
"Well it's your life. You can do what you want," said Tomoyo.   
  
"And so I will," said Sakura.   
  
"I'd just like to mention before we get on the plane that you're not as good an actor as you thought," said Tomoyo boarding the plane.   
  
"I know," said Sakura boarding the plane.   
  
So Sakuraand Tomoyo sat on the plane talking about things they were looking forward to when they got back to Canada. Tomoyo was looking forward to seeing her friends and Sakura was looking forward to seeing Ben, or so she said. Finally they were back in Canada.   
  
"Back in Beautiful British Columbia," said Sakura.   
  
"Yup, it's nice to be back here," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Sakura!" yelled a voice.   
  
Sakura turned around and saw Ben running towards her.   
  
"Oh hey Ben, it's great to see you," said Sakura.   
  
"It's great to see you too," said Ben giving Sakura a hug.   
  
"Umm…yeah," said Sakura, "I missed you."   
  
"Yeah, likewise, do you want to go see a movie or something?" asked Ben.   
  
"Maybe later. I'm kinda drowsy right now. Probably from the effects of the gravol. I'm gong to go home and I'll talk to you later," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh ok," said Ben.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura, "Tomoyo, I'm just going to call a cab home, I'll talk to you tomorrow."   
  
"Alright," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What's wrong with her Tomoyo? I know something is wrong," said Ben.   
  
"Oh nothing. She just really misses the new friend we made in China," said Tomoyo.   
  
"They must have been pretty close," said Ben.   
  
"Yeah, they were," said Tomoyo, "Well I have to go now. I have some things to tend to. I'll see you tomorrow maybe."   
  
"Alright, I'll see you later," said Ben.   
  
=That wasn't exactly the welcome I expected= thought Ben.   
  
**_Let's go back to Syaoran in China_**   
  
"She's probably going to move on and live her life they way was before she came here. I won't be there and she'll find a new guy to live her life with," said Syaoran.   
  
"Or you could step in and rescue her from herself," said a voice.   
  
"Huh? Meiling? Is that you?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, why are you here instead of being there?" asked Meiling.   
  
"Why aren't you in Australia?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I came back to visit and get my things. I'm moving there for the rest of my schooling," said Meiling.   
  
"I see, and where is your guy?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Oh Tyler? He's downstairs," said Meiling.   
  
"Then why aren't you down their with him?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Because, I felt that it was more important to consol my dumb cousin," said Meiling.   
  
"Dumb?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, dumb. I know what you're going to do. You are going to keep on loving her for years on end till you finally muster enough guts to tell her your feelings and then when you go back she'll have another guy and you'll fight but she won't take you back and stuff with happen and you'll get your happily ever after," said Meiling.   
  
"I think someone has been reading too many romance novels," said Syaoran.   
  
"So? They're so wonderful with happy endings and true love," said Meiling.   
  
"Oh well, it's ok. I'll be fine. You go down to your love," said Syaoran.   
  
"Are you going to be alright?" asked Meiling.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. You just go enjoy your visit," said Syaoran.   
  
"I will thanks," said Meiling exiting out of his room.   
  
"Meiling!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Yes Syaoran," said Meiling coming back and opening the door.   
  
"Would you mind if I came to Australia with you to finish my schooling as well?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"No, not at all. Especially if it helps," said Meiling.   
  
"Thanks. I'll ask my mother later," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then. Why don't you come downstairs with me? You can meet Tyler," said Meiling.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Syaoran smiling.   
  
So Syaoran walked downstairs with a fake smile on his face and greeted the guests.   
  
"Mother could I talk to you privately for a second?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, of course," said Yelan.   
  
So the two went to the room next door and Yelan said, "What is it Syaoran?"   
  
"Can I got to Australia with Meiling?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You want to go Australia?" asked Yelan.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see," said Yelan.   
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"No I was just hoping that you would go to Canada. Why is it you want to go to Australia anyways?" asked Yelan.   
  
"I'd like to finish my schooling there," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see," said Yelan, "Well if that is what you wish, you may go there."   
  
"It is what I wish. Thank you mother," said Syaoran.   
  
"Your welcome," said Yelan.   
  
=This isn't what he wants. He just wants to forget **_her_**= thought Yelan.   
  
"Tyler? Where in Australia do you live?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I live in Sydney, Australia," said Tyler.   
  
"Oh cool," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Tyler.   
  
"I'm going to do my schooling there," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh that's great! We'll be going to school together? Ever played 'Aussie Rules?'" asked Tyler.   
  
"Uh no," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh it's great fun," said Tyler.   
  
"I bet. My favourite sport is soccer," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh that's cool. We have an excellent soccer team at my school, I hope you try out for the team," said Tyler.   
  
"I will thanks," said Syaoran.   
  
"Umm… Syaoran I'm glad that you are my boyfriend are getting along so well," said Meiling, "But would you mind if I stole him back."   
  
"No, not at all. In fact, I have some things to do upstairs. Yes things. Anyways, I will talk to you all later," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright Syaoran, talk to you later," said Meiling.   
  
"See ya," said Syaoran going upstairs to his bedroom.   
  
"He's suffering from a break up," said Meiling.   
  
"I see, what happened?" asked Tyler.   
  
"She went back home and left him with a broken heart," said Meiling, "I can't believe it happened twice."   
  
"This happened before?" asked Tyler.   
  
"Something similar. This girl named Whitney moved away and said horrible nasty stuff," said Meiling, "This girl that left didn't. She just left and said something about them being two people with two different destinies."   
  
"But he believes that they share one destiny right?" asked Tyler.   
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Meiling, "But I suppose it's not really her fault. This was so sudden her aunt all of the sudden had to go and she had to go with them."   
  
"So many regrets of that the heart has," said Tyler.   
  
"He'll tell her, but it won't be for years," said Meiling.   
  
"Years? Is he that shy?" asked Tyler.   
  
"Oh yeah," said Meiling, "Never met a more shyer guy than my cousin."   
  
"I'm so glad you're not like him," said Tyler.   
  
"Yes, or else I would have never gotten you," said Meiling smiling at him and he held her in his arms and kissed her.   
  
"Sakura, I'm doing this for you. You deserve something better," said Syaoran.   
  
**_Now back to Sakura_**   
  
***RING RING***   
  
"Hello?" said Sakura picking up the phone.   
  
"Hi, this is Ben," said Ben.   
  
"Oh hey Ben. I thought I told you I'd talk to you later," said Sakura.   
  
"This is later, by 4 or 5 hours," said Ben.   
  
"I was meaning as in a day or so," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh I see," said Ben.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I wanted to tell you something," said Ben.   
  
"What?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I-I-I missed you a lot. And umm…I…love you!" said Ben.   
  
"You what?!" said Sakura.   
  
"Didn't you hear me?" asked Ben.   
  
"Yeah, I heard you. Or at least I think I did. You just said you loved me," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Ben.   
  
"Oh no, not now," said Sakura.   
  
"What?" asked Ben.   
  
"I mean, Ben, oh no, I'm sorry. I'm taken," said Sakura.   
  
"You are?" said Ben.   
  
"Yes, I am," said Sakura.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Ben.   
  
"Syaoran Li," said Sakura.   
  
"I see, so when were you planning on telling me this and how long has this been going on?" asked Ben.   
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Come on, we've been friends forever, you can tell me," said Ben.   
  
"Well it's been going on for about three or four days and I was going to tell you soon," said Sakura.   
  
"I see," said Ben, "I have to go now."   
  
"Alright then Ben," said Sakura, "Goodbye."   
  
"Oh, now I feel awful. I think I might of broke his heart. That's two in one day. This is just too much," said Sakura lying down on her bed with her head buried in her pillow.   
  
***RING RING***   
  
"Who could that be?" said Sakura picking up the phone, "Hello?"   
  
"Sakura are you okay?" asked a voice that Sakura knew as Tomoyos.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sakura.   
  
"You miss him don't you?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I miss him a lot," said Sakura.   
  
"Did Ben call you?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"What did he say?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"He say, I mean he said, he loved me," said Sakura.   
  
"But isn't that what you've always wanted?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"That's what I thought I always wanted. Apparently I was wrong," said Sakura.   
  
"I see and how did you respond?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I told him I was taken," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you taken?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"How should I know? I told Syaoran that, that was what I was going to tell people," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, phone him," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I can't. I think I broke his heart when I left him. I broke mine too. I just started repairing it and I don't think it can take another blow," said Sakura.   
  
"But what if he loves you too? You're giving up on love because you're using your head. You don't use you head in this kind of situation you use your heart. It won't steer you wrong," said Tomoyo, "Now tell me what your heart says."   
  
"It says to phone him but I can't Tomoyo, I just can't," said Sakura.   
  
"Why not?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Because," said Sakura.   
  
"Why not?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Because…Because…I don't have his number," said Sakura.   
  
"I can phone for you. I know his phone number or I could give it to you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Stop it right now Tomoyo. You're killing my excuses," said Sakura.   
  
"That's the whole point," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Please, please don't make me call him," said Sakura.   
  
"Why not? What is wrong with calling him? You love him, he loves you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"We don't' know that for sure," said Sakura.   
  
"I have a feeling," said Tomoyo.   
  
"As much as I trust your feelings, I just don't think I can yet. Maybe tomorrow," said Sakura.   
  
"Tomorrow may be too late," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I doubt it," said Sakura.   
  
"Well don't say I didn't warn you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired and broken-hearted. Goodbye," said Sakura.   
  
"Goodnight," said Tomoyo handing up the phone.   
  
=I wish she would leave it at rest. It hurt enough to leave him and to call him would be more painful= thought Sakura.   
  
Sakura yawned. It had been a tough, hard, long day for her and she was tired. She got dressed for bed and lay down on her bed and soon fell asleep.   
  
**_Meanwhile in China_**   
  
"Syaoran I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to Australia. Are you coming with me?" asked Meiling.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran, "I'm almost done packing."   
  
"Good our plane leaves at six," said Meiling, "So get up early."   
  
"Yeah I will," said Syaoran.   
  
"Are you sure you're doing to right thing?" asked Meiling.   
  
"Yeah, it'll be best to just forget about her," said Syaoran.   
  
"Do you really believe that?" asked Meiling.   
  
"I don't know. It's just, I can't explain," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well if you change your mind, I won't be offended," said Meiling.   
  
"Don't worry. I know you won't be. I doubt I'll change my mind but I'll tell you if I do," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said Meiling, "Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight," said Syaoran as Meiling closed the door.   
  
"I hate this, I just wish I could talk to someone that understood," said Syaoran lying down on his bed. Within minutes he was asleep.   
  
**_Back to Canada, but we're going to see Tomoyo this time_**   
  
Tomoyo was sitting on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her friend and her predicament. For something reason beyond her control she knew that if Sakura waited a day she would miss her only chance for true love.   
  
All of the sudden Eriol was in her room.   
  
"OH MY GOSH, ERIOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" asked or rather yelled Tomoyo.   
  
"Calm down and don't yell please," said Eriol.   
  
"Fine, I'm calm, what is it you want?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Like when you saw me in China. Why did you act like we had never met? I went along with it but I was still slightly confused," said Eriol.   
  
"Well you were rarely in Canada. You were always off doing to something else in another part of the world. I just felt we really didn't know each other at all. You didn't know me or know how I was or who I was inside and vice versa," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes, that does make sense. Well we know each other now and as for how I did that. It was magic," said Eriol.   
  
"You can do magic as well?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes, I can do magic in fact I am a reincarnation of the creator of them," said Eriol.   
  
"I see," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes and I need your help," said Eriol.   
  
"What is it?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"You know Syaoran and Sakura," said Eriol.   
  
"You know that I know them. In fact they've been on my mind all night," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, well they are destined to be together," said Eriol.   
  
"Really? I thought so. I had this feeling," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes and you should always listen to your feelings. I know that you have never been wrong. In fact I believe you are having some feelings right now," said Eriol.   
  
"Well yes. I feel that if Sakura waits till tomorrow it'll be too late," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes and it's close to being to late. It is 7pm there and 3am here. Syaoran is leaving for Australia tomorrow at six am. I know that Sakura is already asleep and will probably sleep for most of the day to get used to the time change. By then it'll be too late. Because she'll dawdle and take her time and debate, should I? Should I not? And then it will too late. We need to get her to China right in time before he leaves and get her to convince him not to go," said Eriol.   
  
"It would be easier to get Sakura to fly to Australia. She's always wanted to go there you know," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Are you serious? This could work out. If we get her down there to Australia then they can meet and tell each other their feelings. And 100% Whitney free!" said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah, that Whitney has been a problem. Though who knows without her Syaoran and Sakura may not have gotten as close as they did," said Tomoyo.   
  
"True," said Eriol, "Anyways will you help me?"   
  
"Yes, what are we going to do?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok, here's the plan," said Eriol.   
  
So Tomoyo and Eriol talked for hours and hour concocting the perfect plan to get them back together. They worked on times and dates and everything. The one thing they didn't account for was the appearance of Whitney and Marshall.   
  
Author's Note: Well what do you think? What have Eriol and Tomoyo got planned and can they save Syaoran and Sakura's relationship? I guess you'll have to wait to find out.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	7. Another trip across the world

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Seven

  
  
"Sakura," said Tomoyo walking into Sakura's room at about 9:00 am in the morning.   
  
"Tomoyo? It's 9:00 in the morning. What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I was thinking that well. You still haven't called Syaoran and day after tomorrow school starts and I was thinking we should go to school in Australia for a semester," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo have you lost your mind?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No, why?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I can't just go to Australia. I don't have the money to fly there or school fees or time to register or to do anything," said Sakura.   
  
"All arranged. All you have to say is yes," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Is it that easy?" asked Sakura, "I say yes and my dream comes true."   
  
"Yes and if we decide to stay and finish school there you'll come back with an accent," said Tomoyo.   
  
"That does sound appealing. I always wanted an accent. Fine, you've convinced me. We'll go to Australia," said Sakura.   
  
"Great, pack you bags," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What?" said Sakura.   
  
"Pack…Your…Bags," said Tomoyo slowly.   
  
"But we got back here like not so long ago. We can't leave already. What will my dad say?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Your dad gave his consent already so go pack and we'll leave," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine, I guess this is the consequence to my perfect dream, Get your driver to pick me up in half an hour," said Sakura.   
  
"Great, I'll see you then," said Tomoyo walking out the door.   
  
Sakura sighed. This was all too fast. Here, there. Day after day gone in a flash.   
  
"One day here, next day other," said Sakura while she was packing.   
  
"Where are we going?" asked Kero.   
  
"Oh hey, I forgot about you. Well I'm going to Australia," said Sakura.   
  
"But what about school?" asked Kero.   
  
"I'm taking school in Australia," said Sakura.   
  
"WHAT?" said Kero.   
  
"You heard me," said Sakura.   
  
"What about Canada. Why can't you take school here?" asked Kero.   
  
"Because I want to take school there. Besides they have a month of school left and then they have summer holidays. It would be nice to have more holidays," said Sakura.   
  
"Is that the only reason?" asked Kero.   
  
"No, I've always wanted to have an Australian accent," said Sakura.   
  
"Your crazy," said Kero.   
  
"I'm not crazy. I've always wanted to go there and now I'll be taking school there," said Sakura.   
  
"It's your life kiddo," said Kero.   
  
"I know, anyways, I'm done now and Tomoyo's limo should be here any minute and I have to say goodbye to dad and Touya," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm going with you," said Kero.   
  
"Fine, no coming to school. Understand? You stay wherever I'm staying at understand?" said Sakura.   
  
"Understood Sakura sir," said Kero.   
  
Sakura sighed, "Just get in the bag."   
  
Kero flew into the bag and Sakura closed it as she walked down the stairs.   
  
"Bye Dad, I love you," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm going to miss you," said Fugitaka.   
  
"I'm going to miss you too dad," said Sakura.   
  
"What about me squirt?" asked Touya.   
  
"Not if you don't stop calling me squirt," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine, Sakura. I'm going to miss you," said Touya.   
  
"Me too," said Sakura.   
  
***HONK HONK***   
  
"Well that's for me," said Sakura.   
  
"Love you," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Love you too dad," said Sakura, "and you too Touya.   
  
"Yeah love you and the guys better just keep away from you! Sheesh. At least you'll be away from the horrid Ben. I don't like him," said Touya.   
  
"Bye!" said Sakura closing the door of the limo.   
  
"Excited Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"So you know that we won't be in school right?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, they're just finishing up their last school year and then summer holidays and then school starts in January. Or something like that anyways," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah and we're going to a private school so we'll be wearing uniforms," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What? Oh that sucks," said Sakura.   
  
"I thought you liked uniforms," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well I like the way they look and I'm sure that they'd look nice and everything but I'm not particularly crazy about loosing the freedom to wear what I want," said Sakura.   
  
"It's only during the week. You can wear whatever you want after school and on weekends," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah well I guess that'll have to do," said Sakura.   
  
"Why didn't you call Syaoran back?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"You know it's not that easy. You have Eriol and he said he'd come to Canada to go to school with you and I'm sure he can change and go to school with you in Australia," said Sakura.   
  
"That's not the point," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I think it is," said Sakura.   
  
"It can't be that hard. You love him. Tell him. I told Eriol I loved him and well I found that he loves me too," said Tomoyo.   
  
"But what if he doesn't love me?" asked Sakura.   
  
"That's a risk you'll have to take. When you're in love…" said Tomoyo.   
  
"I'm not in love. It's an infatuation. That's all," said Sakura.   
  
"Hey you said so yourself you were in love," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well I'm not," said Sakura.   
  
"Your crazy, deep down totally crazy and in love with Syaoran Li," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You know that song 'I won't say I'm in love'?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well it's kinda like that," said Sakura.   
  
"Then sing it, if it's like that," said Tomoyo.   
  
"And you know I would if I had the music," said Sakura.   
  
"I have the music," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What, no way," said Sakura.   
  
"Yup," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I've been set up!" said Sakura.   
  
"Nope," said Tomoyo, "If anybody set anybody up, it was you."   
  
"Fine, I'll sing it," said Sakura.   
  
"Great, I'll sing the other part," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok, here we go," said Sakura.   
  
_Sakura: If there's a prize for rotten judgement   
I guess I've already won that.   
No man is worth the aggravation.   
That's ancient history been there done that.   
  
Tomoyo: Who d'ya think you're kidding   
He's the earth and heaven o you   
Try to keep it hidden honey, we can see right through you   
  
Sakura: Oh no   
  
Tomoyo: Girl you can't conceal it   
  
We know how you feeling   
And who you're thinking of   
  
Sakura: Oh-ho, no chance, no way. I won' t say it no no   
  
Tomoyo: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh   
  
Sakura: It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love   
  
Tomoyo: Shoo-doo, shoo-doo oo oo oo   
  
Sakura: I thought my heart had learned its lesson   
It feels so good when you start out   
  
Tomoyo: Ah   
  
Sakura: My head is screaming get a grip girl   
  
Tomoyo: Oh   
  
Sakura: Unless you dying to cry your heart out. OH   
  
Tomoyo: You keep on denying   
Who you are and how you're feeling   
Baby we're not buyin   
Hon, we say you hit the ceiling   
Face it like a grownup, when you   
You gonna own up that you   
  
Got, got, got it bad   
  
Sakura: Oh, no chance, no way I won't say it, no no   
  
Tomoyo: Give up, but give in check the grin you're in love   
  
Sakura: This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love   
  
Tomoyo: You're doing flips read out lips, you're in love   
shoo-doo shoo-doo   
  
Sakura: you're way off base I won't say I'm it   
  
Tomoyo: she won't say she's in love   
  
Sakura: get off my case I won't say in love   
  
Tomoyo: Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love   
  
Sakura: oh   
At least out loud, I won't say I'm in   
  
Love   
  
Tomoyo: Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo   
Sha la la la la la la   
Haaa   
_   
"See even in the song it mentions that you're in love but you won't say it out loud," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well, Ack, I hate it when you're right," said Sakura.   
  
"Well, when I'm right, I'm right," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I think we're here," said Sakura.   
  
"I think you're right," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I will say this though. I suppose I do have feeling for him and maybe they're love and maybe they're an infatuation. I don't know and chances are I'll never know because I will never see Syaoran Li ever again," said Sakura.   
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"What are the chances? Syaoran Li lives in China and me in Canada and soon Australia for a semester or two. The chances are one in a million," said Sakura.   
  
"_You're one in a million. Your once in a life time,_" sang Tomoyo.   
  
"What does that have to do with what I just said?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Nothing, just triggered the song in my head," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah well, look there's our terminal," said Sakura.   
  
"You love him and you'll keep on loving on him no matter what you do, no matter what you say. You'll love him forever, it's always that way," said Tomoyo.   
  
"No Rhyming. That's the last thing I need. I don't need rhyming," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine, no more rhyming," said Tomoyo.   
  
"So let's just go to Australia and just pretend Syaoran doesn't exist," said Sakura.   
  
"How can you do that?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"How can I do what?" asked Sakura showing the man the ticket.   
  
"Just pretend you don't love someone like that," said Tomoyo showing her ticket and boarding the plane.   
  
"Easily. It was never love so why does it matter," said Sakura.   
  
"Your wrong. You love him, he loves you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok. Tomoyo. Make me a deal will ya?" said Sakura.   
  
"What?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"No more talk of Syaoran and love for 24 hours, okay?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Fine, no love or Syaoran. But I am talking about my love for Eriol whenever I want. If I happen to say that I love him very much. That's okay," said Tomoyo, "Agreed?"   
  
"Yeah agreed," said Sakura sitting in her seat.   
  
"So anyways, how are things with you and Ben?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"They're fine. I don't think he likes the fact that he thinks that I have a boyfriend," said Sakura.   
  
"I see. So what about the stuff you said about, ya know Ben. The stuff about still loving him?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I told you, I'm not discussing love," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Listen, Tomoyo. If I'm a bit irritable or right down mean, don't take it personally. Right now I'm super confused about everything in my life and you know that is pretty stressful. Right when I think everything is perfect, I find out it isn't. I had my life all planned out! Then I go for a trip to China with my best friend and my life is turned upside down. All my plans gone in a split second. Just because of some guy. It shouldn't be like that," said Sakura.   
  
"Well, I think that if you love someone, life can do that to a person. They can take your life and turn it upside down," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah and you loving Eriol has turned your life around so much," said Sakura.   
  
"Well yeah, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. So much better than my ex-boyfriend," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh right, I forgot about him. What was his name again? Michael?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No, his name was Marshall," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see," said Sakura, "How interesting."   
  
"Yeah, he had a strange secret about him," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh what was it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Can't say," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see," said Sakura.   
  
"I promised him and I'll keep my promise even though we're not dating anymore," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What happened to him?" asked Sakura.   
  
"He moved away. South Africa I think. He was very cute. Kinda tall, buff, muscles, brown hair and blue eyes," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, you know I do remember him. Who knows how he looks now? It almost makes you wonder where he is now," said Sakura thoughtfully.   
  
=Right here in the seat behind you= thought Marshall, =you have no clue that I was the one with Whitney or anything.=   
  
Marshall sat back in his seat. He wished he had never agreed to this. He hated stalking people. Especially people that happened to be his ex girlfriend.   
  
=What I do for you Whitney,= thought Marshall, =Why do I do this for you? I don't agree with anything you do. I wish you would just leave Syaoran Li alone. You'll just end up getting hurt and your heart of lack there of will be broken and… What am I thinking? I don't care. She can do whatever she wants to do. She's not my girlfriend or even my friend. She's just my employer. In fact I could care less… I wonder what's she doing right now=   
  
Marshall looked out the window and sighed.   
  
"Crazy," he said.   
  
"You know Tomoyo. I think I'm going to go to sleep. I didn't get must sleep last night," said Sakura.   
  
"That's fine, go ahead," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
_   
Sakura stood outside on a Veranda in a beautiful white gown trimmed at the bottom with blue sapphires. She hands wore white gloves also were trimmed with blue sapphires. On her head a tiara with diamonds and rubies.   
  
She rubbed her arms to warm herself as she could see her breath in front of her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around quickly. There standing was Syaoran dressed in a dark green tuxedo. His shoes were black and his hair was the same as it always was, messy. But that was a good thing.   
  
"Shouldn't you be inside?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I came to check on you. I wonder why you stand out here alone in the cold. It's pretty cold tonight and you don't even have a jacket," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm fine, really. It's okay just go back to your guests. By the way this is a lovely party," said Sakura.   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Your welcome," said Sakura looking over the veranda and starring out over the estate.   
  
"You can see all the stars out tonight," said Syaoran coming up beside her and looking up at the sky.   
  
"Yeah, pretty amazing," said Sakura.   
  
"You know your pretty amazing yourself," said Syaoran.   
  
"No I'm not," said Sakura laughing softly.   
  
"No really," said Syaoran turning towards Sakura, "You are."   
  
They both looked deeply into the each other's eyes. Syaoran leaned towards Sakura and Sakura did the same. They got closer and closer…   
_   
"Wake up Sakura!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ack!" said Sakura.   
  
"What? Oh let me guess. I interrupted something right?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, you did," said Sakura.   
  
"What happened?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"It was just a dream and I wore this beautiful gown laced with sapphires and Syaoran was there. He was wearing a dark green tuxedo and we looked at the stars and told me I was amazing and then we were about to kiss and… My best friend woke me up!" said Sakura.   
  
"Aww. I'm sorry," said Tomoyo, "But this proves that you love him."   
  
"I can't believe I just told you that. I forgot about our agreement. Baka me. Anyways, how much longer till we get there?" asked Sakura.   
  
"About four hours," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Then I'm going back to sleep. You should go to sleep too. You look very tired," said Sakura laying her head back on the seat.   
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll just do that," said Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo lay her head back on her seat and soon fell asleep too.   
  
_Tomoyo sat in a garden. Around her were beautiful flowers. Rose, Peony, Cherry Blossoms and an assortment of other people flowers. Everything was green and beautiful. She sat down on the ground with her legs beside her. She wore a white dress with a flowery design and a ring of flowers on the top of her head.   
  
She looked around the garden. As if she were looking for someone. She turned around and there he was. He was sitting on a swing looking off into the sunset. The swing hung from a tall strong, healthy oak tree.   
  
"Eriol!" cried Tomoyo.   
  
Eriol looked towards her. "Tomoyo!" he cried.   
  
Eriol jumped off the swing and ran towards her as Tomoyo got up from her seat and did the same.   
  
In the dream they ran in slow motion happily and then they hit something and both fell backwards to the ground.   
  
They both got up slowly. The pressed their hands against the invisible wall.   
  
"What the?" said Tomoyo banging on the wall, "Eriol!"   
  
"I can't do anything," said Eriol.   
  
Suddenly the garden turned dark and cold. All the flowers surrounding them turned to bushes full of painful dark bluish thorns. The sky darkened and the sound of thunder could be heard from all around. Lightening flashed across the sky.   
  
"Eriol, I'm kinda scared right now," said Tomoyo, "YOU GOTTA SAVE ME!"   
  
"I-I-I can't," said Eriol.   
  
"WHY NOT?!" yelled Tomoyo backing away from the wall.   
  
"Because I can't move," said Eriol, "Run, Tomoyo, just run. Try to get away from here!"   
  
"I can't leave you here," said Tomoyo.   
  
"JUST GO!" yelled Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo ran. She looked behind her. A darkness was surrounding Eriol and all over the garden wherever you were you could hear his mournful cry full of pain and sadness. Tomoyo could feel the darkness around her and she ran and ran. But as she was running she didn't notice the over grown forest growing around her as she ran into the dark forest. She ran each tree looking as if they had facial expressions. Each of their expressions more hideous that the last. She looked behind her and saw the darkness following her. She screamed and ran faster. By this time her beautiful flowery dress was torn and her hair was a mess. She ran but the darkness was faster than she was and she tripped. The darkness enclosed her like a wave of water enclosing a fallen surfer. She tried to breathe but she could. She gasped for air that wasn't there. This was it. She was going to die. She struggled and twisted and turned and finally she knew that it was over. She stopped squirming and trying to breathe and closed her eyes and then…_   
  
"Welcome to Australia!" said the stewardess.   
  
"AAHHHH!" yelled Tomoyo. She looked around her. She was her seat sitting on the plane. She was in a cold sweat and she was looking absolutely terrified. She was hyper ventilating and her heart was beating fast and she had her hand over her heart.   
  
"Tomoyo? What's wrong?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Trees *gasp* darkness *gasp* no air," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What?!" said Sakura.   
  
"Nightmare," said Tomoyo, "Very real."   
  
"I see," said Sakura, "well let's go."   
  
"Oh right," said Tomoyo calming down, "we're here."   
  
"Yes we are and this is a beautiful country. Well what I can see of it through the window," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes it's very beautiful," said Tomoyo getting up from her seat.   
  
The two talked as the walked down the hall between the plane and the airport and went to pick up their bags.   
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled someone as they grabbed their bags.   
  
"Eriol!" yelled Tomoyo dropping her bags and running over to him.   
  
He hugged her tightly and said, "I missed you so much!"   
  
"Me too!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ahem," said Sakura, "not to rain on your parade but where are we staying?"   
  
"Umm…Hmm… We are staying at the school," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What?" said Sakura.   
  
"We'll be staying at the school. It's one of the best and they often have people come from other countries to study there," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see, so what are we doing when we get there?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Drop off the bags and go for a tour," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see. Sounds like fun. Let's go," said Sakura.   
  
"Eriol where are you staying?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"In an apartment. But I'll be going to the same school," said Eriol.   
  
"Oh great," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Let's go," said Sakura dragging Tomoyo.   
  
"See you later," said Tomoyo really fast as she was dragged away by Sakura.   
  
"You're a love sick fool," said Sakura.   
  
"I know," said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went over to a taxi and climbed in.   
  
"Where to?" asked the taxi driver who was rather large and unshaven.   
  
"Umm…" said Tomoyo looking at a piece of paper in her pocket, "Hallowell Secondary School please."   
  
"As you wish," said the taxi driver.   
  
"I wonder what it's like at Hallowell," said Sakura.   
  
"I hear it's very nice. They have everything there. Acting, choir, swimming, horseback riding and tons of other stuff that fun," said Tomoyo.   
  
"How do you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I read it in the brochure," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh cool," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, it's on this big grand estate. The school itself is amazing," said Tomoyo, "It is the best school in all of Sydney."   
  
"I bet it is," said Sakura.   
  
"And there it is," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Woah," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura looked at the school as they drove up to the gates. The gates were made of iron and they were about 10 feet tall. They opened slowly and the taxi driver drove down the nicely paved road up to the school doors. The school itself was enormous. It was picturesque. It was large and made of stones darkened with age so they look rather brown. The windows were rectangular and the whole building looked like a palace. Sort of like the parliament building in England. The road they drove on split and went around a round circular area with a fountain enclosed within its borders.   
  
"It's like a nothing I've ever seen before. I mean I've never seen a school this before. It's so elegant," said Sakura.   
  
"Well, welcome to your home for a semester or more," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What a home," said Sakura getting out of the taxi.   
  
"Your bags are in the trunk," said the taxi driver.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura opening the truck handle and getting out her bags.   
  
"Welcome," said a lady walking towards them.   
  
"Thank you," said Tomoyo, "And who might you be?"   
  
"I am Miss Shannon Isovich the headmistress of the school," said Miss. Isovich.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Isovich," said Sakura.   
  
"And a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss?" said Miss. Isovich.   
  
"Miss Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura.   
  
"Aww, Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji, Welcome to Hallowell Secondary School," said Miss Isovich.   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura.   
  
"Well I will start by giving you a tour of the school and then we will decide for an action. As you know the students of Hallowell are still in school and will be just over a month. So you can start your vacation and do some sight seeing or whatever you'd wish to do front when you get up to 10:30 pm. That is our curfew for our students that live in the school. Or you can stay in school during the day doing our fine art or applied skills courses. Fine arts including Drama or Choir and we are fortunate to have horse back riding skills added to that category. Applied skills include sewing or cooking," said Ms. Isovich.   
  
"Wouldn't applied skills also include metal work or wood work?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Well yes, but most of the girls here don't go in those courses," said Ms. Isovich.   
  
"I see. Well I suppose that makes me different from most girls," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes I suppose it does," said Miss Isovich, "Anyways. Let us go for those tours now."   
  
So the three walked through the doors of the school. They started by going down one corridor.   
  
"This is our grade nine science hall which you will be of use to you start of January. And this right here is the social studies hall and here is our grand library, the best in the country and here is…" Miss Isovich drowned on.   
  
"And here are your rooms," said Miss Isovich, "This one is your Miss Kinomoto and the one next door is yours Miss Daidouji."   
  
"Alright," said Sakura.   
  
"So I'll leave you two alone to get used to your rooms and decide what to do about schooling or vacationing," said Miss Isovich.   
  
"Thank you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Goodbye," said Miss Isovich.   
  
"Hmm…I wish we had rooms that were together," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah me too," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well I do have the clow cards. Through should work since we're side by side and we both have our cell phones," said Sakura.   
  
"You are so smart Sakura!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thank you Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Well I'll let you get settled and I will call you later. You must be tired despite the fact that you slept on the plane," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I am kinda sleepy *yawn*," said Sakura.   
  
"Have fun," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Sure," said Sakura closing the door to her room.   
  
Sakura looked around her room. The walls inside were painted a faint pink and there was a twin bed with wooden frames. On the bed were white sheets and a pink quilt. Beside the bed was a night table with a lamp on it and an alarm clock. In the corner as a dresser with a mirror made of the same light coloured wood that the bed was made of. On the far all there were two doors. One led to a walk in closet and on the other to her personal bathroom. The bathtub was pink and deep with a showerhead at the left end. Then mirror in the bathroom swung to open a medicine habit. The towels were pink with the Hallowell Crest embroidered on it. The floor had white tiles that were shiny and smooth. All the walls surrounding the bathroom were white.   
  
"Wow," said Sakura leaving the bathroom and going back to her bedroom.   
  
Sakura started to take her thing and she put some of her clothes in the dresser and some of her nicer things in the closet. She opened up her second suitcase that was full of her belongings. She first took out her pictures. The first picture was of her, Touya and her father. The second one was with her and Touya. The third was with her and her father. The fourth one was with her and Tomoyo. The fifth was with her and her other friends at school and the sixth and final one was in a small silver frame and was a picture of Syaoran and her. They had taken it one day when they were at the mall.   
  
Sakura stared at the picture for a while. They were both smiling and hugging each other. Sakura smiled and put the picture on the dresser.   
  
Then she took out of her other things. Like her roller blades and other stuff that she couldn't live without.   
  
***RING RING***   
  
"Hello?" said Sakura picking up her cell phone.   
  
"It's me Tomoyo," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh hey," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you done unpacking?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah I'm done," said Sakura.   
  
"Well come over then," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Normal way or magic way?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Normal way," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Alright," said Sakura hanging up the phone.   
  
She walked out of her room and right next door to Tomoyo's.   
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked in and she saw basically the same room. The only difference was the pictures and the colour of the things in her room. Her quilt, walls and towels were purple.   
  
"It looks like my room except purple," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, I asked for it to be that way," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Cool," said Sakura.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"Come in," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh good, Miss Kinomoto is in here as well," said Miss Isovich.   
  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"You two must be fitted for your uniforms," said Miss Isovich, "But who knows, maybe yours will fit perfectly and we won't need to do any taking in."   
  
"Alright," said Tomoyo.   
  
So the two followed Miss Isovich down on hall and down another till the came to a room.   
  
"This is Maria she will be showing you your uniforms and Alison here will do the necessary adjustments," said Miss Isovich.   
  
"Sit down please," said Maria, "I'll just go get your sizes. You are both about a small right?"   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
Maria went into another room and came back with their uniforms.   
  
"This right here will be part of your uniform all year round," she said showing them a forest green skirt and white long sleeve shirt with buttons in the front along with a forest green tie.   
  
"Well actually when it starts to get warm the white long sleeve shirt will be replaced with this," she said showing them a white t-shit with buttons up the front as well.   
  
"Okay," said Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
"And this is your blazer. This can be worn at any time. We prefer that you wear it at all time during the colder parts of the year," said Maria, "And you are expected to wear these black shoes at all times."   
  
"Alright," said Tomoyo and Sakura.   
  
"Oh yes and this is your gym strip which is to be worn at all times," said Maria showing them a white t-shirt with the Hallowell emblem on the side and a pair of forest green sweat pants with Hallowell on the front and underneath Hallowell's emblem as well.   
  
"And here is a sweatshirt for gym during the colder part of the year. You may be outside sometimes," said Maria.   
  
"Alright," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm glad you like this, now go and try on your long sleeve shirt and skirt please," said Maria.   
  
The two went into two small cubicles and tried on their uniforms.   
  
"How do they fit?" asked Maria.   
  
"They fit fine," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah mine too," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Would you come out and show me please?" asked Maria.   
  
"Here I am," said Sakura.   
  
"And here I am as well," said Tomoyo.   
  
"They fit perfectly, that's great," said Maria, "And the gym strip should fit fine. And now each of you try on a blazer please."   
  
"The fit great, thank you," said Sakura.   
  
"Like wise," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Good, good, then well, you can just take these other clothes with you and if you are going to be going to school you are expected to wear your uniform at all times," said Maria.   
  
"Yes, Maria," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You can change now or just wear your uniform," said Maria, "Though you may prefer to change from the long sleeve to the t-shirt one if that is your decision."   
  
"I think I'll change back into my clothes thank you," said Sakura.   
  
"Me as well," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well you go do that now and we'll have get together all of your uniforms together," said Maria.   
  
In a few minutes they were back in their regular clothes and they had their uniforms in their hands and were walking back to their rooms.   
  
"Well this has been an eventful day. Getting used to a new home," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I don't know if I can stay for a whole semester. I already miss some of my friends back home," said Sakura.   
  
"Is Ben on that list?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"No, not really. I remember the sadness in his eyes when I told him I had a boyfriend," said Sakura, "I hurt him deeply. I thought I had loved him for so many years and maybe he had fallen in love with me. A week ago or two ago this would have made me the happiest girl in the world but now, it just saddens me."   
  
"Don't be sad, you found out that you love another," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I thought we had a deal," said Sakura.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry," said Tomoyo.   
  
"It's ok. It was a deal made to be broken. Your right, I do love another and I will never love another as long as I live, but it doesn't matter and we're at our rooms now," said Sakura.   
  
"So we are," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I'm going to go probably cry my eyes out and fall asleep now," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes, goodbye," said Sakura going into her room and shutting the door.   
  
Tomoyo entered her room to find some sitting on her bed.   
  
"Hello," said Eriol.   
  
"You're here. Finally, I missed you so much," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I missed you too," he said hugging her.   
  
"Oh sorry about, you know earlier when Sakura dragged me away," said Tomoyo.   
  
"That's okay, I'm just glad your hear now," said Eriol.   
  
"Where is Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"He's with his cousin. He's getting fitted for his uniforms," said Eriol.   
  
"So we can't be seen by him for how long?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Only a few days," said Eriol.   
  
"Great," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Everything is settled and going along perfectly," said Eriol.   
  
"Yes, perfect," said Tomoyo.   
  
"This is perfect," said Whitney walking up the stairs to Hallowell Secondary School.   
  
Author's Note: This is a long chapter and its just well I don't know. I don't like it. I hope you do though. Please Review. There was a song in this fanfic. It was I won't say I'm in love. You'll find that on Disney's Hercules Movie Soundtrack.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	8. School Life

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Eight

  
  
"Now look here at Meiling's and Tyler's uniforms. The only difference is that instead of a forest green skirt, a guy wears forest green dress pants," said Maria, "Now aren't these nice uniforms?"   
  
"Yes, they're nice uniforms," said Syaoran.   
  
"Meiling and Tyler you are excused," said Maria,   
  
"Thank you," they both said walking out the door.   
  
"Now I saw you eyeing the emblem. Yes the founder of this school Edward Hallowell created that emblem. He had always liked the thought of magic so he designed his emblem to be two wands crossed with 1 star at the tip of the wand and another star at the tip of the other wand with a star in between the too. But of course we all know that magic is a myth that does not exist. You will see the emblem on you gym strip and on the front left side of your blazer," said Maria.   
  
"Interesting," said Syaoran trying to smile while grinding his teeth together to hold his anger. =What does she mean magic is a myth? I could fry her right now and she know better!=   
  
"Anyways, try the main uniform on and if it fits fine you can leave," said Maria.   
  
"Alright," said Syaoran. =Oh please have these fit fine. I can't take it anymore. This is so boring=   
  
"How do they fit?" asked Maria.   
  
"They fit great," said Syaoran.   
  
"Come out and let me see," said Maria.   
  
"See?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Remarkable, you are the third person today he hasn't needed their uniforms adjusted," said Maria.   
  
"Yes that is very nice. Can I go change?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes of course," said Maria.   
  
"I'm changed," said Syaoran coming back with the uniform on the hanger.   
  
"Here are the rest of your uniforms. Since they all fit fine you can go to your room now," said Maria.   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran.   
  
"See that wasn't so bad?" said Meiling who was waiting outside with Tyler.   
  
"Stop looking so stern mate, cheer up," said Tyler.   
  
"Fine, I'll cheer up. Look I'm smiling," said Syaoran smiling.   
  
"That's a fake smile," said Meiling.   
  
"You never said it had to be real," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, you are a real pain," said Meiling.   
  
"I can't help it. Not right now. It was boring and her. The nerve she had saying that magic doesn't exist," said Syaoran.   
  
"But it doesn't," said Tyler.   
  
"He was speaking hypothetically dear," said Meiling.   
  
"Oh sorry. I thought you mean the magic where you can like use elements to help you fight of something," said Tyler.   
  
"Oh those, hehe," said Meiling laughing weakly, "We should get to class now."   
  
"But, wait," said Tyler   
  
"Let's go," said Meiling pushing Tyler down the hall.   
  
"But," said Tyler, as he voice got fainter and fainter as he was pushed away, "We have a free block right now."   
  
=Thank you Meiling. I owe you one= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Why aren't you in your uniform?" said a man walking up behind Syaoran.   
  
"Oh sorry sir. I'm new here and I was just fitted," said Syaoran.   
  
"No excuse, you have regular classes same as everyone and despite the fact that you have this block off you must be wearing your uniform," said the man, "oh and by the way my name is Mr. Jetter."   
  
"But I don't have regular classes Mr. Jetter," said Syaoran, "I already finished the grade eight curriculum in my old school."   
  
"I see, still go to your room right now and put it on and get an appointment with Miss Isovich to get all this settled," said Mr. Jetter.   
  
"Yes sir," said Syaoran walking down the hall.   
  
Once Syaoran was around the corner he looked to see of the hall was cleared and ran down it. He didn't want to be told off by any more teachers about not being in uniform. He dressed quickly. It was the summer months there so he wore the short sleeve uniform and the green standard dress pants.   
  
"Now, I have to go see Miss Isovich about my classes," said Syaoran to himself.   
  
He walked at a normal pace down the halls of the school as not to get in further trouble to Miss Isovich's office.   
  
"Mr. Jetter told me to come see Miss Isovich about my course," said Syaoran to the secretary.   
  
"Oh you don't need to see Miss Isovich. Go down that hall and there is the grade eight councillor Mrs. Powell," said the secretary.   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran walking down the hall. The door to her office was closed so he knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," said a voice.   
  
"Hello?" said Syaoran opening the door.   
  
"Hi, I'm Mrs. Powell," said Mrs. Powell.   
  
"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li, I just came here from China," said Syaoran.   
  
"Have a seat please," said Mrs. Powell.   
  
Mrs. Powell was a very friendly person. Her hair was black and was up in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown and she was always smiling. Her skin tones made her look as if she were part native and part Chinese herself.   
  
"Now about you schooling. I understand you have already finished the grade eight curriculum," said Mrs. Powell.   
  
"Yes mam," said Syaoran.   
  
"So we have two options one of which I am strongly hoping you will choose," said Mrs. Powell, "and they are 1. Stay out of school and spend you days doing nothing or going outside of the properties to do things on your own or with someone if you happen to know anybody here and 2. Which I am strongly hoping that you will choose is stay in school doing Fine art courses or applied skills courses. P.E of course is must all year round so that will take up one of your blocks."   
  
"I will choose number two," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh I am so glad," said Mrs. Powell, "Now here is a list of what you can take, please check off five of the boxes and I will look up on my computer and see where I can fit you. And I'd like to do this as soon as possible so could you please choose now. Sorry to rush you."   
  
"No, it's okay," said Syaoran looking at the sheet. He checked off Drama, swimming, horseback riding and dancing.   
  
"Oh good you have chosen," said Mrs. Powell looking over his sheet, "Good decision. Let's see. Next block is over in twenty minutes and I'm going to put you in Drama for next block. This is how it goes every day. We have 5 blocks every day. We have 3 in the morning and the lunch break and then we have 2 blocks in the afternoon. On Mondays we start off with Block 1-5 and then Tuesday, 2-5 and then 1 and then on Wednesdays we have 3-5 and then 1 and 2 and so on and so on you get the pattern right?"   
  
"Yes, I understand," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well since this is a Tuesday this makes your block 1 drama. Block 2 will be Dancing. Block 3 will we be Physical Education. Block 4 will be swimming and Block 5 will be Horseback riding," said Mrs. Powell, "Here is a list of the rooms and your teachers now hurry along you will need to find your drama room."   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran as he left the office. As he was leaving a he didn't even notice a brown haired girl with green eyes walk past him to Mrs. Powell's office.   
  
"Mrs. Powell," said Sakura as she opened the door.   
  
"Yes?" said Mrs. Powell.   
  
"I've come to choose my courses. I came earlier but the secretary said someone was in here with you," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh right, we did have an appointment. I'm sorry. We only have 10 minutes till the class ends, so could you please choose quickly. I really want to get you into class. I know some teachers are so friendly with those who have a free block," said Mrs. Powell handing her the list.   
  
"Here you go," said Sakura quickly ticking off her choices.   
  
"Such quick decisions. Did you look over a list earlier?" asked Mrs. Powell.   
  
"Yes mam," said Sakura.   
  
"Then do you know how the schedule works?" asked Mrs. Powell.   
  
"Yes and I have a locker. Mrs. Isovich assigned me one," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh good. Oh I forgot to ask that boy if he had one. Well wait, I saw that on his record, he does," said Mrs. Powell to herself.   
  
"So what do I have next, there is five minutes till class starts," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright. Block 1 drama, Block 2 Dancing. Block 3 swimming. Block 4 Physical Education and Block 5 horse back riding," said Mrs. Powell, "Here is a list of your teachers and room."   
  
"Thank you very much," said Sakura.   
  
"You can have this block off to go find your teacher's rooms and such," said Mrs. Powell, "Some of your teachers have spare blocks right now and you can get some of your information."   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura walking swiftly out of the office.   
  
"That was tiring," said Mrs. Powell.   
  
"Room 203, 204. Here it is. Room 205," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran walked into his Drama room and there was no one in there. The drama room was dark and he could barely see things. He walked around feeling his surroundings. He found there was a small hall he walked down to a foyer and from the foyer two doors. One door lead to backstage left and the other door lead to the seats of the theatre and the stage. They foyer had a couch and some chairs in it. He walked through the door leading to the theatre and the seats.   
  
"Hello?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes?" said a voice within the theatre.   
  
"I'm new here and I've just been put in your class," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, I know. Syaoran Li right?" said the voice.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Welcome to Drama eight," said a man jumping out in front of him with a spotlight on him.   
  
"AHHH," said Syaoran jumping and almost stumbling backwards.   
  
"Oh sorry to scare you. My name is Mr. Galintino," said Mr. Galintino.   
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," said Syaoran.   
  
"We're just actually going to start a play today," said Mr. Galintino, "And the rest of my students should be here any minutes now. Please have a seat in one of the seats."   
  
"Hey girl. How are you?" said one of the girls coming in with her friend.   
  
"I'm fine," she replied.   
  
More students came in and took their seats.   
  
"Students, we have a new student. This is Syaoran Li from China," said Mr. Galintino.   
  
"Hey there Li," said a guy.   
  
"Hi," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm Johnny Jones, but you just call me Jones. I never use first names," said Jones.   
  
"Okay Jones," said Syaoran Li.   
  
"You can join his group for our plays. Go over and sit beside him and 'his boys'," said Mr. Galintino.   
  
"Welcome to the club," said Jones.   
  
"Okay you will be divided into two groups. Jones and his group are one side. Alana's group on the other and all of the rest of you, if your sitting on that side your in Alana's group and if you on this side your in Jones's group," said Mr. Galintino.   
  
"May the best group win," said Alana.   
  
"Yeah, so you might as well congratulate us now because we're going to get the better marks," said Jones.   
  
"Yeah?" said Alana.   
  
"Yeah," said Jones.   
  
"Jones and Alana used to go out. When they stopped they started a competition between each other to see who is the best," said a guy in Syaoran's group.   
  
"Oh," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright," said Mr. Galintino, "We are going to both do Shakespearian plays. Jones's group is doing a Mid Summer Nights Dream and Alana's group is doing Romeo and Juliet."   
  
"What is a Mid Summer Nights Dream?" said Jones.   
  
"A complicated play," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, ok," said Jones.   
  
"Anyways, you decide amongst yourselves who will get the roles because I want to see your casting skills," said Mr. Galintino.   
  
"Alright, Syaoran, normally I'd give this part to one of muh boys but I have confidence your gonna be one of us so I'm giving you the role of Lysander. I'll be the D dude," said Jones.   
  
"Demetrius," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, him. Anyways, alls you girls you try out for the part of Hermia and Helena," said Jones.   
  
"He's not from here, is he?" Syaoran asked one of the guys.   
  
"No, he's from somewhere. He moved here a year ago. Still uses some of his terms, but he doesn't swear every other word so it's all good," said the guy.   
  
"Yeah that's what I thought," said Syaoran.   
  
"Anyways, you up for the part of Lysander? It's a pretty big part," said the guy, "by the way, my name is Carl. I was born and raised right here in Sydney Australia."   
  
"Yeah, I'm up for it. I like this play. I read it once in China. It was strange but it was interesting," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, Anyways, do you want to hang out after school with me and the other guys?" asked Carl.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good, meet us at the front gates and don't forget to get changed," said Carl.   
  
"Okay," said Syaoran, "do you all stay here in the school?"   
  
"Yeah, I stay because my parents are off on business trips a lot. But most of them stay because they live to far away from the school," said Carl.   
  
"Oh," said Syaoran.   
  
"Do you got a girlfriend?" asked Carl.   
  
"Uh, no, I did but she had to go back to her own country and I haven't seen her since," said Syaoran.   
  
"Sorry to hear that. I hope you don't feel bad. I'm bringing my girlfriend and all the guys they have girlfriends," said Carl.   
  
"It's okay. I'll be fine," said Syaoran.   
  
"So who do you think is best fit to play Hermia or Helena?" asked Carl.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Who's she? She's not in this class," said Carl.   
  
"Oh, sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I don't have a clue," said Syaoran.   
  
"I was thinking maybe Shellie or Annie," said Carl, "they're both very good."   
  
"Well, I don't know since I'm new here," said Syaoran.   
  
"Anyways, I'll leave you alone now. You need to look over your part," said Carl.   
  
"Thanks," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran read over his part and had a bit memorized.   
  
=Why did I agree this?= thought Syaoran.   
  
***DING***   
  
"Class dismissed," said Mr. Galintino.   
  
"Finally," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran walked down the halls of the school. He had his script in his hand and he was foolishly trying to read over his script as he walked down the hall. He bonked into a few people and said sorry but still kept reading over his part.   
  
At the same time Sakura was reading over a whole bunch of her papers that she had got from her teachers.   
  
Both were not really noticing where they were going. Then they bashed into each other. Their papers went flying all over the ground.   
  
"Oh hey, I'm sorry," they both said.   
  
They both started picking up the papers when they recognized the voices. The both looked up slowly.   
  
"Syaoran?" said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura?" said Syaoran.   
  
"What are you doing here?" they both said.   
  
"I'm here for the semester, maybe longer," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm here for the whole year after this," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why are you here?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Meiling, my cousin goes to this school along with her boyfriend. She visited us in China after you left and I asked to come study school here," said Syaoran, "Why are you here?"   
  
"Tomoyo asked me to come here with her. She read about the school in a pamphlet," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you busy?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"No," said Sakura.   
  
"Go change and meet me at the front gate ok?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Sakura.   
  
"See you later," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright," said Sakura.   
  
=I wonder if she'll still continue the charade we had going on in China= thought Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran walked quickly down the halls and entered his room. He changed quickly and walked briskly down the halls. The halls were silent. It was kind of eerie. He heard something behind him and turned around but was still walking. Then he bonked into someone.   
  
"Hey sorry," said Syaoran not looking at the persons face.   
  
"Fancy seeing you here?" said a voice.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran looking at the person. It was Whitney.   
  
"How are you?" said Whitney.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm going to school. What else?" said Whitney.   
  
"You get away from me," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh come on, we're friends and it's not like your still seeing Sakura," said Whitney.   
  
"Who said I wasn't?" said Syaoran.   
  
"So you still are?" said Whitney.   
  
"I have to go. I'm meeting some friends. Bye," said Syaoran running down the hall.   
  
"Just you wait Syaoran Li. You will be mine," said Whitney evilly.   
  
Syaoran ran down the halls not looking back.   
  
=No way will she get near me= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Sorry I'm late," said Syaoran to the guys.   
  
"Let's go then," said Jones.   
  
"Wait a minute. I'm meeting someone here. She's coming with us too. Is that okay?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Jones.   
  
Sakura rushed out the door.   
  
"Hey sorry Syaoran. I got caught up with---Who are these people?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Uh, these are some friends of mine," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, hi. My name is Sakura," said Sakura.   
  
"Hey," said Jones.   
  
"Hey Syaoran. I thought you said, you didn't have a girlfriend," said Carl.   
  
"I uh. You know---," said Syaoran.   
  
"He was just kidding," said Sakura smiling, "He's does that too much."   
  
"Uh yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well maybe I should introduce myself," said Jones, "I'm Johnny Jones, but just call me Jones. This is my girl Tracy. That's Carl and his girl Sarah. That there is Aaron and his girl Alison. Then last but not least is Todd and his girl Erica."   
  
"Nice to meet you," said Sakura.   
  
"Well let's go now," said Jones.   
  
"Thanks for pretending to be my girlfriend again," whispered Syaoran in Sakura's ear.   
  
"Any time. That's what friends are for," said Sakura.   
  
"You'll never guess who I saw," said Syaoran.   
  
"Who," said Sakura.   
  
"Take a wild guess," said Syaoran.   
  
"Tomoyo? Eriol?" said Sakura.   
  
"They're here too?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, but I guess they're not it," said Sakura.   
  
"Nope, but here's a hint. She's the reason you're my girlfriend," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh no, not her," said Sakura.   
  
"Who's her?" said Aaron.   
  
"That would be Whitney," said Syaoran.   
  
"What's so bad about her?" asked Aaron.   
  
"Big pain. She want Syaoran back but she can't have him and she's been trying anything," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh, if I were you," said Alison, "I'd go up to her, slap her and tell her to get away from my man."   
  
"I can't. I don't want to hurt her," said Sakura.   
  
"You are too nice," said Alison, "That is a problem now a days."   
  
"She's right, people tend to play on your emotions when you're too nice," said Aaron.   
  
"Oh come on, There's not a lot of people like that," said Carl.   
  
"Carl, there are tons of people like that," said Sarah.   
  
"I agree. Heck there are only two kinds of people in the world. There are the players and the ones who get played. You either play or be played," said Tracy.   
  
"So you choose what you're going to be. The person playing or the person being played like a pawn in game of chess," said Jones.   
  
"Can't you be neutral? Like you know well enough to not be played and in turn you don't play other people," asked Sakura.   
  
"Not if you ever want to survive. If you want to survive you have to be the player. If your not, you're out there weak and on your own and chances are your going to be played," said Jones.   
  
"So basically it's just survival of the players in this world," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, now you're getting it," said Jones.   
  
"And us here, we're the players?" said Sakura.   
  
"We are, but we don't know about you. Only you can make that decision," said Jones.   
  
"I see," said Syaoran.   
  
"Anyways, that doesn't matter. If you stick with us, you won't get played and if you do, the players will regret it," said Jones.   
  
Sakura laughed weakly, =I don't like the sound of that=   
  
"So what do you guys want to do? We got unlimited time here on our hands," said Jones.   
  
"We could go see a movie," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, any other suggestions?" asked Jones.   
  
"There's an amusement park that just came to town," said Alison.   
  
"Yeah, lets take one more suggestion," said Jones.   
  
"What about the Playdium?" said Tracy.   
  
"So now let's take a vote," said Jones, "Who wants to see a movie?"   
  
No one put his or her hands up.   
  
"Okay, what about the amusement park?" asked Jones.   
  
Alison, Carl, Aaron and Sakura put their hands up.   
  
"And the playdium?" said Jones.   
  
He put his hand up, as did Syaoran, Tracy and Sarah.   
  
"Looks like we have a tie," said Jones, "So let's flip a coin. You call it Sakura."   
  
"Heads," said Sakura   
  
The coin bounced on the ground and started to spin. Finally it started to slow. Sakura bent down to look at it.   
  
"It's heads," said Sakura.   
  
"Ah damn," said Jones.   
  
"Better luck next time love," said Sakura to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran swept Sakura off her feet and held her.   
  
"Syaoran," laughed Sakura, "put me down!"   
  
"Who needs luck? I could just carry you off to the Playdium," said Syaoran smiling at her.   
  
"You two are so kinky," said Alison.   
  
Sakura laughed, "We are kinda kinky aren't we?"   
  
"Yup, now shall we go to the amusement park?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Sure, but put me down!" said Sakura.   
  
"Alright then," said Syaoran putting Sakura down.   
  
"Thank you, now lets go," said Sakura.   
  
"I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I love you too," said Sakura.   
  
"You two are so cute," said Erica, "How long have you been together?"   
  
"Uh hmm…I can't quite remember," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's been awhile," said Sakura.   
  
"Do you love him enough to marry him?" asked Erica.   
  
"Uh," said Sakura starting to blush.   
  
"I uh," said Syaoran laughing nervously and blushing.   
  
"I'm sorry, that's kind of an awkward question," said Erica.   
  
"Do you love me enough to marry me?" asked Todd.   
  
"Okay. I get it," said Erica blushing, "Too awkward."   
  
"Okay, you lovebirds. In case you haven't noticed, we're here," said Jones.   
  
"Oh wow, I feel like a little kid again," said Sakura, "I loved these when I was little."   
  
"How about we meet you back here in half an hour?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Jones winking at him, "See you later."   
  
"Bye," said Syaoran walking off with Sakura.   
  
When they were far away from the others Syaoran said, "Thank you."   
  
"No problem," said Sakura, "like I said. That's what friends are for."   
  
"But you've been pretending to be more than a friend. I could never ask for a better friend," said Syaoran.   
  
"Me either," said Sakura hugging him.   
  
"Isn't this quaint," said a voice.   
  
"Go away," said Syaoran.   
  
"Whitney. I try to be nice to you and I've tried to just ignore the fact that you're everywhere. I even try to ignore the fact that you tell me that getting involved with the man of my dreams is the biggest mistake of my life. But frankly I can stand it," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm just trying to help. Syaoran isn't much of a guy," said Whitney.   
  
"Yeah, I think I can decide that for myself," said Sakura.   
  
"What do you think?" asked Whitney.   
  
"I think he's a man and I want you to just leave us alone," said Sakura, "Come on Syaoran, let's go."   
  
"Bye Whitney," said Syaoran walking away with his arm around Sakura.   
  
=This isn't over= thought Whitney, =this is just beginning=   
  
"I think it should be over and you should give up," said Marshall.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to not do that!" yelled Whitney.   
  
"Hey, I can't help it," said Marshall.   
  
"That's it. I can't take it anymore. You're fired. I can do this all on my own," said Whitney.   
  
"You know your nothing without me," said Marshall.   
  
"Not necessarily," said Whitney.   
  
"We're going back to school," said Marshall.   
  
"You have no control over me," said Whitney.   
  
"I don't eh?" said Marshall picking up Whitney and flinging her over his shoulder.   
  
"You put me down right now!" yelled Whitney.   
  
"No," said Marshall.   
  
"I'm warning you Marshall. If you don't put me down I'll, I'll, I'll," said Whitney.   
  
"You'll what? Scream and shout some more. Whitney. Just shut up," said Marshall walking off with her.   
  
"ARRGG, Put me down!!!" said Whitney.   
  
Marshall continued to walk.   
  
"This isn't proper. It's rude, it's degrading, and I don't like it," yelled Whitney.   
  
"Go Marshall," yelled Sakura.   
  
Whitney glared at the two of them.   
  
Syaoran waved.   
  
=You two will pay= thought Whitney.   
  
"Well that's her out of the way," said Sakura.   
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"We, uh go on the Ferris Wheel," said Sakura.   
  
"Okay," said Syaoran.   
  
"Tickets," said the ticket holder.   
  
"Here you go," said Syaoran.   
  
"I used to be scared of this when I was little," said Sakura getting on the ferris wheel with Syaoran.   
  
"Really?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"No," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh," said Syaoran.   
  
"Didn't you already ask me that?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't remember," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know that you used to date Whitney," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," said Syaoran.   
  
"I need you tell you something," said Sakura. =I have to tell him I love him. This is making me go crazy. If I don't know soon, I'll never be happy.=   
  
"What is it?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I'm just going to say this and take a deep breath," said Sakura. =Here goes.=   
  
"What is it?" asked Syaoran getting nervous.   
  
"Syaoran, you are the most amazing guy I have ever met in my life. You're sweet and cute and funny and I always feel really safe when I'm with you," said Sakura.   
  
"You too. You've got to be the first girl I've actually liked as a person in a long time. After Whitney," said Syaoran.   
  
"Okay, just shush and let me say this," said Sakura breathing in deeply, "Syaoran Li, and I…I I love you."   
  
"What?" said Syaoran.   
  
"I knew it," said Sakura with tears in her eyes, "I've just made an idiot out of myself. You don't like me that way and you never will."   
  
Syaoran sat there and didn't say anything. =She loves me? She actually loves…me?=   
  
"See, your not even saying anything. I should have known better," said Sakura wiping away the tears, "When we get down I'm going back to the school. Oh good, we're next off."   
  
Syaoran still sat. He was in shock. He loved her so much but he couldn't believe that she loved him back.   
  
They were finally down at the bottom. Sakura stood up and started to walk away quickly.   
  
=I love him but now I know, we could never be= thought Sakura.   
  
=No I can't let her go. Sakura, I love you too!= thought Syaoran running after her.   
  
"Sakura, wait!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"What?" said Sakura turning around. There was Syaoran. He grabbed her and took her into his arms. Then he kissed her. Unlike all the other kisses they had shared, this one was different. This one had all the love in the world between the two of them. This one was pure. There was real love between the two of them.   
  
Syaoran pulled gently away from the kiss and looked deep into Sakura's eyes. He wiped away the tears away from her eyes.   
  
"I love you too," said Syaoran.   
  
"What?" said Sakura.   
  
"I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"You love me?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh Syaoran," said Sakura hugging him.   
  
"Now that's what I like to see," said Jones.   
  
"Hey Jones," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hey Li. Now that's the way it should always be. Dramatic," said Jones.   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.   
  
"You two didn't fool us," said Jones.   
  
"Fool you?" said Syaoran, "What **are** you talking about?"   
  
"We know you two weren't actually going out," said Carl, "you were lying. And I think I know why."   
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.   
  
"It has something to do with Whitney. Besides I know that you're a pretty truthful person. When you told me the girl you loved went back to another country, I believed you. But I also believe for some crazy reason that this IS the girl from the other country," said Carl.   
  
"You are absolutely right," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's what I thought," said Carl, "but now you too are together. You both know the truth now and you can live your lives."   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "I can live my life with no regrets."   
  
"Me too," said Syaoran.   
  
"Now let's say, we all go to Starbucks, get some coffee and go back to school," said Jones.   
  
"Good idea," said Syaoran.   
  
"Excellent," said Sakura.   
  
Author's Note: That's where it ends. What do you think? Sorry for having the late posting. I've been busy. I have exams at the end of the month and I just didn't know what to write for awhile. So sorry again for making you wait, soooooo long.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	9. Twists and Turns

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Nine: Twists and Turns   


  
"Hey, we'll meet you guys back at the school," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh," said Jones winking at him, "I understand, good luck."   
  
"Umm…yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Bye!" said Sakura.   
  
Sakura waved to her departing friends.   
  
"I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I love you too," said Sakura.   
  
"I've never felt this way about anybody before," said Syaoran.   
  
"Me either," said Sakura.   
  
"It killed me inside when you started crying on the Ferris Wheel," said Syaoran.   
  
"It hurt me too," said Sakura.   
  
"I just, I wanna hold you and never let you go," said Syaoran holding Sakura.   
  
"And I wanna be in your arms forever and I never wanna leave them," said Sakura.   
  
"Come on let's go home," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright," said Sakura.   
  
They walked down the streets lighted with green streetlights. They walked together with Syaoran always keeping his arm around Sakura. Then they took a shortcut through a small alley.   
  
"We'll be together forever," said Sakura happily.   
  
"Of course," said Syaoran.   
  
"Change of plans," said a voice.   
  
Then they both were hit over the head with a blunt object and they fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
The two people took them and they ran into the shadows.   
  
"Hey," said Jones to Carl who he had just phoned, "Have you seen Syaoran?"   
  
"No, but you are the second person to phone me. Tomoyo just phoned seeing if I knew where Sakura was. Neither one of them are here," said Carl, "I'm kinda worried."   
  
"Oh, hehe, Syaoran said he'd meet us back here. I think he had something special planned for him and Sakura. They might be getting it on right now," said Jones.   
  
"Oh Carl, bloody hell man, that's, no, don't go there. You know Syaoran, and you sorta know Sakura. They wouldn't do that, just, uh, don't go there," said Carl.   
  
"Fine, fine," said Jones.   
  
"Anyways, if they're gone tomorrow, we call the headmistress," said Carl.   
  
"Fine," said Jones.   
  
"Well I gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later," said Carl.   
  
"Alright then, Night," said Jones.   
  
"Night," said Carl.   
  
"Aww, my head," said Sakura sitting up. She tried to move but something kept her to the ground.   
  
"Sakura, is that you?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, what are these?" asked Sakura.   
  
The room was pitch black. They couldn't see each other or even their own hands in front of their faces.   
  
"Those would be chains," said Syaoran.   
  
"Chains? What? How did we get here?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't know," said Syaoran.   
  
"I do," said a voice.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Sakura.   
  
"Who else would I be?" said the voice.   
  
"I knew it, it had to be you," said Sakura.   
  
"And we all know that only you are evil enough to pull something like this off," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, the one, the only," said the voice and with that all the lights turned on, "Whitney."   
  
"Doesn't surprise us a bit," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well, I've decided to keep you both hostage till, well, you take me back," said Whitney.   
  
"Never," said Syaoran, "I moved on."   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"He was mine first Kinomoto and you stole him from me," said Whitney.   
  
"You left!" said Sakura.   
  
"Still, he was mine first and I want him back," said Whitney.   
  
"You said you didn't want me back," said Syaoran.   
  
"I changed my mind," said Whitney.   
  
"Please, just let us go," said Sakura.   
  
"No, not until Syaoran here agrees to be my boyfriend again," said Whitney.   
  
"That'll never happen," said Sakura.   
  
"Why not?" asked Whitney.   
  
"Because he loves me," said Sakura.   
  
"And he just may love you enough to agree to be my boyfriend again," said Whitney.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" said Syaoran.   
  
"You shall soon see, sometime when you least expect it," said Whitney closing the door behind her.   
  
"We gotta get out of here," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm trying," said Syaoran, "these shackles are tight and my head is spinning."   
  
"Syaoran, I'm scared," said Sakura.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I used to know Whitney. She's not a heartless maniac. She's a little crazy, but-"   
  
"A little crazy?" said Sakura, "You call this a little crazy?!?"   
  
"Well, I'd say this is overly crazy, but still. This won't last for long. This is all just a scheme of hers that will fall through.   
  
"Are you so sure of that?" said Whitney entering.   
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why don't we find out?" said Whitney, "Marshall!"   
  
"Yes?" said Marshall walking into the room.   
  
"Unlock Sakura and bring her with me," said Whitney pushing a button. A big TV came down.   
  
"You can watch her here," said Whitney.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"You'll see," said Whitney.   
  
"LET ME GO!" said Sakura as Marshall carried her off.   
  
"Bye, bye," said Whitney.   
  
"WAIT!" he yelled.   
  
Then Whitney closed the door. He turned and kept his eyes fixated on the sign.   
  
"This is where I have my fun," said Whitney over an intercom.   
  
The screen turned on.   
  
Sakura was alone in a room. She was trapped. She couldn't get out, she was feeling around the room for something to get her out. Then all of the sudden water started to enter the room from tubes in the walls.   
  
"SYAORAN!" yelled Sakura.   
  
"SAKURA," he yelled trying to run, but the chains kept him on the ground.   
  
"Now just look Syaoran," said Whitney over the intercom, "This is what you have done to your precious Sakura. She's going to drown and it's all your fault."   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran, "No."   
  
Sakura ran around the room. The water was rising quickly. Soon the water was at her knees. Then it came up to her shoulders. Finally it was over her head and she was wading. Soon her head was only about five centimetres from the roof. Then he saw only her head gasping for air. Then he saw the room completely filled. Sakura was panicking swimming around the room trying to find someplace to breathe.   
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Fine," said Whitney over the intercom.   
  
Then the TV turned off.   
  
"WHITNEY, LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T PUNISH HER!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Oh keep quiet will you," said Whitney over the intercom. Then the TV turned on again.   
  
All the water had been drained out and Sakura was on the floor of the room gasping for air. She was spitting out water and breathing heavily.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran, "Your safe."   
  
He sighed in relief.   
  
"Not for long," said Whitney's voice.   
  
"What?!" said Syaoran, "PLEASE NO MORE!"   
  
"Be my boyfriend," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura sat in the room. She could hear everything. She could hear Syaoran and Whitney talking, but they couldn't hear her. Not anymore anyways.   
  
"No Syaoran," said Sakura, "I'll be fine. DON'T SAY YES!"   
  
Syaoran stared at the screen. He saw Sakura mouth the words 'DON'T SAY YES!'   
  
"No, no," said Syaoran.   
  
"Fine," said Whitney, "Anyways, a lil torture never killed anyone. Wait, yes it did."   
  
Syaoran turned his head back from the intercom the TV. Sakura had just stood up. She was a bit wobbly and she was leaning against the wall for support. She looked relieved and happy that she was alive. Then a look of dismay came on her face. There was a door opening in the room. In came Marshall and Whitney. Whitney pushed Sakura against the wall and Marshall put her arms in restraints to keep her there flat against the wall. Except the restraints were high enough so that she could not quite touch the floor and could only if she stood on her toes which was very tiring and painful when she got tired.   
  
"Lookie what I got," said Whitney in the room, "A whip! How convenient. Marshall would you like the honours?"   
  
"No, you can do it," said Marshall.   
  
"Fine, more fun for me," said Whitney.   
  
"Wait," said Syaoran.   
  
"What is it?" said Whitney impatiently.   
  
"Just leave her alone, it's I who you should be punishing. This isn't Sakura's fault. I dragged her in to this," said Syaoran.   
  
"Excuses, excuses. I listen to them later," said Whitney.   
  
"Please, just a small break. Let me see her please. I have to talk to her," said Syaoran.   
  
"Fine, fine," said Whitney, "Marshall, take her off and put her back in her chains."   
  
"Alright," said Marshall.   
  
Sakura fell into his arms since she was very tired from being nearly drowned and from keeping herself up. Marshall took her and put her back in the cell, shackled her back up and left.   
  
"Sakura are you okay?" said Syaoran going as far as he could.   
  
"I'm fine, don't give up. You can't be her boyfriend. I love you and I know that you will never love her," said Sakura.   
  
"But if I don't she might hurt you more," said Syaoran.   
  
"I can take it. I'm pretty strong. I've been through harder things," said Sakura remembering capturing all the cards.   
  
"Still, I don't want you hurt. You could have died when she filled that room with water," said Syaoran.   
  
"I don't care. It would hurt me more to see you with her when I know that you could have been mine had I just waited," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, you are the strongest person I have ever met, and for that I love you so much," said Syaoran, "but this is all my fault. If I hadn't dragged you into that purse store that day-"   
  
Sakura giggled, "That was hilarious."   
  
"I know, but if I hadn't, all of this wouldn't have started. I would never of fallen in love with you and you wouldn't have ever fallen in love with me and you'd still be happy. You had a guy back home that you loved didn't you?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, but if I hadn't met you I wouldn't have met the guy I know I'm supposed to be with forever," said Sakura.   
  
"We're teenagers still Sakura. Anybody could be the one for that we share our lives with forever," said Syaoran.   
  
"Are you saying that we weren't meant for each other?" said Sakura.   
  
"No I'm saying that if I had done that, that day you would be safe in another country and not in the middle of my ex girlfriend craziness. If I hadn't done that I wouldn't have to worry that Whitney might do something awful to you," said Syaoran.   
  
"You don't think Whitney would really hurt me do you?" said Sakura.   
  
"I think she would," said Marshall unshackling Sakura and picking her up.   
  
"Where are you taking her?" asked Marshall.   
  
"Whitney had some unfinished business," said Marshall.   
  
Syaoran looked at the horrid screen that once again flickered on.   
  
"I'm finishing what I should of done before," said Whitney.   
  
She pushed Sakura hard against wall and did the shackles up herself. Then she started to crack the whip towards Sakura.   
  
She cracked the whip at Sakura's legs, which were bare because Sakura had been wearing shorts. Sakura winced at the pain. Whitney cracked it next and her arms and then her back. She kept on hitting Sakura with the whip. Harder and harder every time. Syaoran could hear Sakura's wails of pain and he saw her blood stained shirt and her bloody legs.   
  
"WHITNEY," yelled Syaoran, "JUST STOP PUNISHING HER!"   
  
"SYAORAN!," yelled Sakura, "NEVER SAY YES, NEVER EVER. I'LL BE FINE, JUST NEVER SAY YES."   
  
"SAKURA, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Do you agree then?" said Whitney stopping.   
  
"I agree," said Syaoran sadly.   
  
"YES!" yelled Whitney she through a bucket of salt water on Sakura and ran out. Marshall undid the restraints and she fell to the floor in pain.   
  
Sakura wailed out in pain at the presense of salt in her wounds.   
  
"Syaoran, no," said Sakura tears flowing through her eyes.   
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry," said Syaoran, "But I can't see you suffer anymore."   
  
"You said you loved me," said Sakura.   
  
"I do," said Syaoran, "that's why I'm doing this."   
  
Syaoran kept his eyes on the screen. Both Whitney and Marshall had left. Then they walked into the door.   
  
"Welcome to the climax, the young heroine dies," said Whitney.   
  
"What?!" said Syaoran looking back at the screen. White gas started to come into the room, "But you said, if I agreed then---."   
  
"Hey, I never said, I wouldn't kill her. This is going to be so enjoyable," said Whitney.   
  
"SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran he yanked at the chains. They started to cut his wrists and they bled.   
  
"Hey, hey," said Whitney, "I don't want damaged goods."   
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"NO," yelled Whitney.   
  
"I DON'T AGREE THEN," yelled Syaoran, "I WON'T BE YOUR BOYFRIEND."   
  
"Fine, fine," said Whitney, "and it was just getting good too."   
  
The gas in the room started to clear and Sakura lay on the ground motionless.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
Then he saw Marshall walk into the room. He picked her up and left the room.   
  
"Where are you taking her?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Oh don't worry," said Whitney.   
  
"JUST TELL ME!" yelled Syaoran, and then he quieted down and looked at the ground, "I could've been your boyfriend."   
  
"Right, that's true, isn't it," said Whitney, "We're bringing her."   
  
Syaoran gave a week smile =She didn't notice=   
  
Marshall opened the door and he dropped Sakura on the floor. He put the chains back on her and stood beside Whitney.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran trying to go over to her, but he got about half a meter.   
  
"Hey, she'll be fine. She's just sleeping. I was toying with you about the dying part. Though who knows, she may die, from bleeding to death," said Whitney.   
  
"Please," said Syaoran, "Can I hold her? Just once more."   
  
"Fine," said Whitney. She pushed a button and his chains had more slack.   
  
He walked over Sakura, "Please Sakura wake up." He held her in his arms. She still stayed asleep. He shook a bit and her eye fluttered. She slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Syaoran," she said, "How could you?"   
  
"I didn't wanna watch you suffer anymore," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm fine," she said trying to move, but the whip wounds hurt too much. She winced in pain. She was trying to keep back the tears of pain, but it did no good.   
  
"You're not," said Syaoran tears in his eyes. He moved his hands and looked and them. They were covered in blood, Sakura's blood.   
  
"Syaoran, please, don't go with her," said Sakura, "I need you."   
  
"I won't be her boyfriend. I'll stay with you," said Syaoran.   
  
"But you agreed," said Whitney.   
  
"No I said, I don't agree and I wouldn't be your boyfriend. I didn't say that if you let Sakura go, I would go back to being your boyfriend. And even after that, I said I could've been your boyfriend," said Syaoran.   
  
"DAMMIT!" yelled Whitney, "Marshall take her away."   
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Who's gonna stop me?" said Marshall.   
  
"Leave us alone, she could die if she doesn't get medical attention," said Syaoran.   
  
"I don't care," said Marshall, "I have my orders."   
  
"Marshall," said Sakura weakly, "Why do you follow Whitney's orders? She doesn't even treat you very nicely and you have more sense than she does."   
  
"I-I-I," said Marshall.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Sakura, "she's paying you or you love her."   
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Marshall.   
  
"Because," said Sakura, "Why else would you do that for someone who never even gives you a second glace."   
  
"I'm not paying him," said Whitney, "besides he's my friend. That's what friend do, they help each other out."   
  
"Friend help each other out and shouldn't encourage them to do evil. A harmless prank against someone else, but nothing like this," said Sakura.   
  
"Shut up," said Marshall, "I don't wanna hear this."   
  
"I can't believe you noticed that," said Syaoran to Sakura, "I would never of known."   
  
"Marshall? Is she saying what's true?" said Whitney, "You don't love me, do you?"   
  
"Does it matter?" said Marshall.   
  
"Oh no," said Whitney.   
  
"What," said Marshall.   
  
"Never mind now," said Whitney, "Just get Sakura. Dispose of her."   
  
"No," said Marshall.   
  
"What?" said Whitney.   
  
"I won't do it," said Marshall.   
  
"Why ever not?!" said Whitney in a very ticked off tone.   
  
"Because, I'm your friend," said Marshall, "and this is wrong."   
  
"But it will be so. If you don't do this," said Whitney, "You will die."   
  
"You won't kill me," said Marshall.   
  
"Why are you so sure?" said Whitney.   
  
"Because I know you don't have the guts to do it and I know you have some feelings for me. I remember the way you looked after I kissed you," said Marshall.   
  
"So what? So I had a dazed look on my face. What does it matter? Most people would have some kind of expression after being kissed," said Whitney.   
  
"You aren't fooling anybody Whitney, especially me. I know you love me but it wouldn't work out because we're just too different. I hear your thoughts sometimes remember? I know it's not in you to kill me," said Marshall.   
  
"Really?" said Whitney, "Looks like I'll prove you wrong."   
  
She whipped out a gun and shot it at him twice and it shot him in the shoulder and in the stomach. Marshall grabbed his wounds. He looked at Whitney in amazement and fell against the wall.   
  
"How could you?" he whispered.   
  
"Marshall!" yelled Syaoran. He didn't like him much but still, the guy didn't deserve to get shot. He got up to go over to Marshall and Whitney shot him and it went in his right arm.   
  
Syaoran yelled in agony.   
  
Whitney dropped the gun and cupped her hands over her mouth. She backed up and slunk down against the wall and held her knees.   
  
"What have I done?" she said.   
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura gently on the ground.   
  
"Give me the keys," said Syaoran cautiously as he slowly walked over to Whitney.   
  
Whitney was in no state to do anything. All she did was hold her knees and shiver and breath quickly and unsteadily. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys. She was about the give the keys to Syaoran when she grabbed them back quickly and held them.   
  
"No," she said.   
  
"Please Whitney, just give them to me and I'll go get help," said Syaoran.   
  
Whitney looked back over at Marshall. She saw his blood pouring out from him.   
  
"He's, He's gonna die," said Whitney.   
  
"Not if you let us go, we can get someone here, and he'll live," said Syaoran.   
  
Whitney slowly took the keys and shakily gave them to Syaoran. Syaoran took them and went over to Sakura and undid the chains and then he unlocked his own chains. He went over and he ripped off a piece of his shirt and picked up the gun. He put Sakura over his shoulder and went out the door. Then he put Sakura down and locked and closed the door.   
  
"Come on, we need to go get help," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura trying to walk and then she fainted.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran. He picked her up and started to walk quickly down the halls. The place was like a labyrinth. Finally he found a door and opened it. It led to the outside. They were outside a library. He looked around and found a telephone booth. He dialled 911.   
  
"Hello. What is your emergency?" asked the operator.   
  
"I've been shot and there's another guy who's been shot and my girlfriend, she's been whipped and almost drowned," said Syaoran.   
  
"Where are you?" asked the operator.   
  
"In front of a library," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright, we'll be there soon," said the operator, "stay calm."   
  
"I will, thanks, bye," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura weakly.   
  
"Yes Sakura?" said Syaoran.   
  
"I don't think I'm going to make it," said Sakura.   
  
"No, Sakura, think positively. You'll make it. We'll all make it and we'll live our lives together and we'll never be apart," said Syaoran.   
  
"It hurts, I feel myself dying Syaoran, I don't know how much longer I can hold on," said Sakura.   
  
"No," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm trying Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"You gotta, for me, for our love," said Syaoran.   
  
**_Back with Whitney and Marshall_**   
  
"Marshall, I'm so sorry," said Whitney, "I don't know what came over me."   
  
"It's fine. I really did love you," said Marshall.   
  
"I'm so sorry," said Whitney, "I love you too."   
  
"Just remember when I'm gone that I did all of this not because I was just your friend, but because I love you," said Marshall, "Bye."   
  
"Bye," said Whitney crying.   
  
***RINGING OF THE AMBULANCE***   
  
"Where is the young girl and the guy who was shot?" said the paramedic.   
  
"He's in here," said Syaoran giving one of the paramedics Sakura. The pain in his arm was throbbing, but he knew he had to save Marshall and save Whitney, from herself.   
  
They ran through the halls, Syaoran took them straight to them. He opened the door with the keys. They paramedics looked at him funny but said nothing.   
  
"There they are," said Syaoran.   
  
Whitney was still shaking as she sat beside and Marshall was bleeding more than every before.   
  
"Marshall," said Syaoran, "the paramedics are here, you're gonna be fine. Someone get Whitney and don't let her near any sharp or blunt objects."   
  
They put Marshall on a stretcher and one guy grabbed Whitney and took her out too. They ran through the halls making a few mistakes once again but finally reached outside again. The loaded Sakura, Marshall, Whitney and Syaoran into the ambulance and took off.   
  
"Sakura, hold on," said Syaoran.   
  
"I think I'll be fine now," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm here for you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I love you," said Sakura.   
  
"I love you too," said Syaoran.   
  
"You love me," said Whitney.   
  
"No, Whitney, I don't love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"You're my boyfriend," said Whitney.   
  
"No, I'm not," said Syaoran.   
  
"Die Syaoran Li," said Whitney.   
  
"How did all this happen?" said the paramedic.   
  
"Whitney," said Syaoran, "She shot me and Marshall and tortured Sakura."   
  
"This girl over here?" said the paramedic.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why?" asked the paramedic.   
  
"Only she knows. We can guess, but only she truly knows," said Syaoran.   
  
"He was mine first," said Whitney.   
  
"Alright, we're here," said the paramedics, "You, the other guy and the young lady both need to go to emergency and someone needs to take this little lady to the psychiatric ward."   
  
"I'm not going anywhere," said Whitney.   
  
"Yes you are," said the paramedic, "John you take her down there."   
  
"Alright," said John turning to Whitney, "you are coming with me."   
  
"Where's Marshall?" said Whitney.   
  
"He's going into intensive care," said the paramedic.   
  
"I'm going with him," said Whitney.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't," said the paramedic, "under the circumstances we can't let you near him."   
  
"I'm going with him," said Whitney.   
  
"You're going with us," said the paramedic.   
  
"Gunshot Whitney. Marshall, gunshot, pain," said Syaoran.   
  
Then Whitney went back to being in her state where she really didn't know the world around her.   
  
"Go with the guy," said Syaoran.   
  
Whitney nodded and walked off.   
  
So they took Sakura and Marshall into emergency first. Both of them had lost consciousness. Then they took Syaoran. The bullet was still in his arm and he was starting to feel the excruciating pain of it. Not to say the pain he endured before was painful, because it was.   
  
"Ok sir, we are going to have to take this out right away. So would you like us to give you something to put you to sleep? Or something to just numb the pain," asked the doctor.   
  
"Put me to sleep," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said the doctor and he put a mask over his face. Syaoran inhaled the gas in the mask and within minutes he was asleep.   
  
When he awoke, his arm was bandaged up and he was lying in a hospital bed. Sakura was on the other side of him asleep in another and Marshall was nowhere to be seen. He pushed the button beside his bed. A few minutes later a nurse came to his side.   
  
"Yes?" said the nurse.   
  
"Do you know where a guy named Marshall is? He came in the same time we did," said Syaoran.   
  
"Marshall," said the nurse thoughtfully, "OH RIGHT! Yeah, he's in intensive care."   
  
"Why?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Well, he was bleeding for a long time and since Whitney wasn't very far away from him and he had two shots fired at him, both hitting him hard. And one went into his abdominal area and it hit one of his necessary organs. So he may not making it," said the nurse.   
  
"Oh no," said Syaoran.   
  
"He's in an induced coma right now," said the nurse, "though it hasn't been good, the chances of him dying are great."   
  
"Can I go see him?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You need to stay in bed, your arm still has a deep wound in it and you lost a lot of blood while carrying the young girl out and leading the paramedics to the other people," said the nurse.   
  
"Fine," said Syaoran.   
  
"We'll keep you updated," said the nurse.   
  
"Thanks," said Syaoran.   
  
"This girl over here. She's make it," said the nurse, "just so you know."   
  
"Thanks," said Syaoran.   
  
Then the nurse exited. Syaoran looked over at the bed next to him. Sakura was laying there silently. She seemed so peaceful and content.   
  
=So beautiful= thought Syaoran starting to blush without realizing it.   
  
"Thinking about Sakura?" said Tomoyo walking into the room.   
  
"Uh," said Syaoran.   
  
"The redness in you cheeks tells everything," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose it does," said Syaoran, "Did you just get here?"   
  
"No, I've been here for a long time, I just went to get something to drink," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see," said Syaoran.   
  
"You were unconscious for 6 hours and Sakura is still unconscious," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I wish she would wake up. I want to talk to her," said Syaoran.   
  
"She should wake up soon. Though she did lose a lot of blood. What happened?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Well let's see. I want a little time to talk alone with Sakura so I told Jones and the guys that we'd be back soon. So then we were talking and then we headed home. We decided to go down a little alley. Which wasn't smart to begin with but anyways, we got knocked out. Then when we woke up we were in a pitch-black room. I woke up first and then Sakura. We were in chains like animals, that's when Whitney came in and she took Sakura away and then she tortured Sakura and after that she was going to torture her again. Unless, I agreed to be her boyfriend. Well Sakura told me not to, that's she'd be fine, but I couldn't take watching her anymore. So I agreed then Whitney came to the room where I was. Anyways, I had watched everything from a big TV screen. Anyways I saw all this gas surround her. So I told Whitney that I wouldn't be her boyfriend if she let Sakura die. Anyways, to make a long story a bit shorter she brought Sakura back and we had this sorta argument and then Marshall and Whitney had an argument and Whitney shot Marshall and shot me as I went to see if he was okay," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see, well, that's is something you'd see in a daytime drama," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Isn't it?" said Syaoran.   
  
"You're really worried about Sakura. You're afraid that she'll die and you won't be able to share the perfect life that you imagined for the two of you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Can you tell all that from my face too?" said Syaoran.   
  
"No, it's just an intuition I have. We're going to be good friends and only with good friends can I tell so much," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Good friends. We'll need to be here for Sakura. She looks so helpless laying there. It just makes me wonder if she'll be okay," said Syaoran.   
  
"Don't go there," said Tomoyo, "She'll be fine. She's pretty strong. She's been through more than you know."   
  
"I know she's strong, but still, I worry," said Syaoran.   
  
"Don't she'll be fine as I said before," said Tomoyo, "I just came from talking to the doctor. The doctor says that in within a week the whip lash marks will be healed enough for her to go. Then within a few more weeks the scabs will go away and nothing should scar."   
  
"You should be a doctor," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Because just like a doctor. I believe you when you say it," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's because I believe it myself," said Tomoyo, "If I didn't, it wouldn't sound believable."   
  
"Syaoran," mumbled Sakura.   
  
"Yes Sakura," said Syaoran jumping out of bed.   
  
"Where am I?" asked Sakura.   
  
"The hospital, don't you remember?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh right, Whitney," said Sakura, "Ooh, everything in my body hurts."   
  
"She whipped you pretty hard and a lot of times," said Syaoran.   
  
"I hope she pays for what she did," said Sakura.   
  
"Don't worry, she will. She'll go from the psychiatric ward here to an asylum and she may never come out," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good," said Sakura, "a place where she won't be able to hurt anybody else."   
  
"You should get some rest," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm fine, but you need some rest. You were shot in the arm and still you carried me through Whitney's Labyrinth," said Sakura.   
  
"Make you a deal, I rest, you rest," said Syaoran.   
  
"Agreed," said Sakura.   
  
"Well I'll talk to you two later," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Bye Tomoyo!" they both said.   
  
The week that Sakura was in hospital went by quickly and the second week went by equally as fast and Sakura was her old self with almost no signs of the whole ordeal. The only thing that was left to remind her was a small x shaped whip mark where the whip marks had crossed on her ankle. The investigation into the whole ordeal went quickly as there was not much to tell. They were interviewed and there was no court matter as they found that Whitney was completely insane and she was sent straight to an asylum.   
  
"Nice to see you as your old self," said Tomoyo as she sat on a nice grassy hill on the Hallowell estate till in her school uniform for it was a bright sunny Friday afternoon and they were given the afternoon off.   
  
"Yes, I'm glad to be back to my normal self. I am also glad that my socks cover the scar," said Sakura.   
  
"Whitney was criminally insane. Well just plain insane. What she did to Marshall was horrible. He is lucky that he died. May he rest in peace in a place far from Whitney," said Tomoyo.   
  
"He wasn't all bad, he tried to stop her in the end. But unfortunately that was what killed him. He really did her, despite that fact she was crazy and I think she was just so crazy that she loved him and still killed him. She didn't like to be wrong, so she had to prove him wrong," said Sakura.   
  
"True, all too true," said Syaoran walking up.   
  
"I feel sorry for his parents. They looked so sad at the funeral. It's a good thing they don't now the whole truth," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura looked up at the sky. "Happy Birthday Mom," said Sakura.   
  
"Happy Birthday Auntie," said Tomoyo looking up as well.   
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran.   
  
"My mother died a long time ago. Tomoyo and me are cousins, I don't know if I ever mentioned that. Anyways, every since I was little Tomoyo, and me we look up at the sky where my mother is. Dad said she lives in a world surrounding by clouds and stars. I know she means heaven. So on her birthday we look to the sky and wish her a happy birthday. I know she hears me," said Sakura.   
  
"Happy Birthday Sakura's mom," said Syaoran looking up at the sky.   
  
"Thanks Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Your welcome," said Syaoran.   
  
"I wish I could see her again. I was only 3 when she died," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's alright, I talk to her all the time. So I never really have miss her," said Sakura.   
  
"Let's go do something," said Syaoran.   
  
"Something as in what?" said Eriol who had just joined them.   
  
"How about swimming in the pool?" said Sakura.   
  
"I think we should do something outside since it's such a nice day," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Such as?" said Sakura.   
  
"Horseback riding," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I forgot about that," said Sakura, "What do you guys think?"   
  
"Sure, sounds good to me, Eriol?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, good," said Eriol.   
  
"Then it's settled," said Sakura.   
  
So the four of them ran off towards the stables to go for a ride.   
  
Author's Note: Finally I see an end to this chapter. Funny how life can just twist and turn. Then again I sorta took this chapter from being down to earth, to being crazy. But you can tell me your opinion on this chapter in a review. Here's hoping for a new chapter soon!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	10. Sakura's Birthday Surprise

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
By Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Ten: Sakura's Birthday Surprise   


  
It was a quite a few months later since the whole incident with Whitney. The ordeal was the last thing on their minds. This was not to say that they had forgotten it entirely. It still haunted their dreams and at time would wake up in a cold sweat or even wake up screaming. But the whole ordeal was not on their minds today as it was April 1st and Sakura was going to be 15. Sakura had just come down for breakfast. It was a nice, bright sunny day.   
  
"Good morning everyone!" said Sakura happily.   
  
"Oh hi Sakura," said Tomoyo, "you seem very happy today."   
  
"I am, today is my special day," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh, what day is it?" asked Eriol.   
  
"You don't know?" asked Sakura frowning.   
  
"No, why don't you tell us?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Are you all telling me that you don't know what's so special about April 1st?" asked Sakura.   
  
"OH!" they all said, "We know."   
  
"Then what day is it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"It's April fool's day. I had completely forgotten," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hey Sakura," said Meiling who had just come in.   
  
"ARRRGGG," said Sakura stomping off.   
  
"Hehe," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" asked Meiling.   
  
"We were pretending we didn't know it was her birthday," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh it's today?" said Meiling, "right, we're having that surprise birthday for her."   
  
"Yeah it's today. She thinks we've all forgotten," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh it'll be fun," said Meiling.   
  
"I'm hoping, that is, if she's not too mad at as," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Why would she be mad?" asked Meiling.   
  
"Everything is just going over your head today Meiling," said Syaoran.   
  
"What's going over her head?" asked Tyler who had just sat down.   
  
"Everything," said Syaoran.   
  
"Meaning?" asked Tyler.   
  
"Never mind," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then, so what are we talking about?" asked Tyler.   
  
"Sakura's birthday," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh right," said Tyler, "that's today."   
  
"Anyways, who's going to bring her to the restaurant?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"That would be you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Alright, so I pick her up at seven and bring her to the restaurant," said Syaoran, "gotcha."   
  
"And we'll all be there," said Eriol.   
  
"Boy is she going to be surprised," said Meiling.   
  
"You had better go talk to her," said Tomoyo, "she's probably pretty mad at you right now."   
  
"Why?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You forgot her birthday!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Technically I didn't forget her birthday," said Syaoran.   
  
"Go," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I'm going," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran walked down the hall. He went up the stairs to her floor and knocked on the door.   
  
"Sakura? Are you in there?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I'm not talking to you," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm sorry, I was just playing around. I know what day it is," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then what day is it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"It's your birthday," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura slowly opened the door.   
  
"That wasn't a very funny joke," said Sakura.   
  
"Did you think I'd really forget your birthday?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"Well, I didn't," said Syaoran, "so can I take you out for dinner for your birthday?"   
  
"What time?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Seven," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright," said Sakura, "see you later, I have math in about ten minutes."   
  
"Love you," said Syaoran give her a peck on the cheek.   
  
"See you later," said Sakura closing the door.   
  
Syaoran walked back down the hall.   
  
=Everything is falling nicely into place= thought Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran walked back into the cafeteria to talk to the others.   
  
"Everything is great, she's not mad at me and dinner is on. I have to run and get my things for science now so I will see you all later," said Syaoran running off.   
  
"We have to go too," said Meiling, "Tyler and I have the same P.E block. See you later!"   
  
Then Meiling and Tyler ran off as well. All that was left was Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo had a spare block and Eriol already had his books.   
  
"Tomoyo," said Eriol, "Is everything all right? You look worried."   
  
"Not worried, just I have this feeling that something big is going to happen today. It's not bad, but it's not good, it's very very surprising," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Do you have magic?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Not that I know of," said Tomoyo flicking her hair out of her face.   
  
"What's that on your wrist?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Do you mean this?" asked Tomoyo pointing to her bracelet.   
  
"Yes," said Eriol, "are those charms?"   
  
"Yes," said Tomoyo, "I got this bracelet when I was born, I've just in the few years been able to wear it since it was so big. Everything single charm tells me something I think. I've been getting one every year and I think they all mean something."   
  
"Really," said Eriol, "How many are there and what do you think they mean?"   
  
"Well there are 14, one for each year of my life. I've found one in a small velvet box by my bed every year on Sakura's Birthday. I know that there are no more that I need because there aren't any more spaces left on my bracelet. But these are the charms and these are what I think they mean. After all that has happened lately, they all make sense," said Tomoyo   
  
"I think that,   
  
1. A Cherry Blossom - Sakura   
  
2.A peony - Syaoran and I think that these are the first two because they're supposed to be together.   
  
3. A microphone - for me.   
  
4. A Piano - I uh… think this one is about the one I…love most and I think it means that we are supposed to be together too," said Tomoyo blushing.   
  
Eriol smiled sweetly at her. 'I love you' he mouthed. She mouthed 'I love you' back.   
  
"So after the piano what do the rest mean?" asked Eriol.   
  
"the rest are,   
  
5. The sun - Ke- Well I don't know," said Tomoyo, "I don't know as many as I thought I did."   
  
"You're keeping something aren't you Tomoyo," said Eriol.   
  
"Is it that obvious?" said Tomoyo guiltily.   
  
"You know you can trust me," said Eriol.   
  
"I know, but its Sakura's secret, not mine," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine then," said Eriol, "but you will tell me someday right?"   
  
"Hai (yes)," said Tomoyo.   
  
"So what other charms do you know?" asked Eriol.   
  
"6. A moon - no clue (Yue)   
  
7. A key - no clue (sakura's key)   
  
8. A star - no clue (sakura's star and new key)   
  
9. a dove - peace, no problems or conflicts   
  
10. a rattle snake - I think it means trouble ahead, like Whitney   
  
11. A red cross - I think it's for the hospital, the square Red Cross   
  
12. an X - For Sakura's scar   
  
13. A heart - for the love between Sakura and Syaoran and You and I   
  
14. A cloud - I don't know what this means," said Tomoyo.   
  
15. A crown - I don't know what this one means either," said Tomoyo.   
  
"It seem that your bracelet predicted the future," said Eriol.   
  
"Yes and this cloud, not knowing what it means, it worries me," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Don't be worried," said Eriol, "I have a feeling everything will be fine."   
  
"So what are you going to do now?" asked Tomoyo, "you've missed 10 minutes of your class."   
  
"I think that I will go hide out somewhere in the school," said Eriol.   
  
"How about we go out for a walk around the estate?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Sounds good to me," said Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo leaned in and gave Eriol a kiss.   
  
=I will tell you someday= thought Tomoyo.   
  
The day quickly passed. The classes seemed to go faster than usual and almost everyone had plans for after school. It was 6:00pm and Sakura still hadn't figured out what to wear yet.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"Coming!" said Sakura walking from the bathroom to her dorm door.   
  
"Hi Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Hi Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"I have something for you," said Tomoyo handing her a box.   
  
"Don't think a gift is going to get you out of my bad books," said Sakura jokingly. She had known that Tomoyo was kidding but when everyone didn't know, it made her a bit mad and she had over dramatized the whole thing.   
  
"I know, it's just I had some extra time and I wanted to make something for your birthday," said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura opened the box. It was a beautiful silk dress. It was a light shade of pink and with no sleeves. In the box included a pair of elbow length gloves the same colour. The dress itself went down to the floor.   
  
"Tomoyo," said Sakura, "this is beautiful. You really didn't need to do this. This is like the type of dress a princess wears."   
  
"I wanted you to look nice for your birthday," said Tomoyo, "Wait, let me rephrase that. I wanted you to look beautiful for your birthday."   
  
"Thank you Tomoyo," said Sakura giving her a hug.   
  
"No problem," said Tomoyo.   
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh nothing much. I will probably just sit in my dorm. Or perhaps I'll go see a movie with Eriol," said Tomoyo, "I don't know, I'll just take it as it comes."   
  
"Good way to be," said Sakura, "Take life as it hits you. You never know what might come up."   
  
"Hai(yes), Anyways, you get dressed and everything for you date with Syaoran and I'll see you when you get home," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Bye Tomoyo, thank you so much for the dress," said Sakura.   
  
"Your welcome," said Tomoyo giving Sakura a hug.   
  
"Best Friends for life?" said Sakura.   
  
"Best friend for life," said Tomoyo smiling and walking out the door closing it softly behind her.   
  
Sakura sighed. She was going to celebrate her birthday with her boyfriend of whom she loved very much.   
  
Sakura rushed around. She ran to the washroom and had a shower. Then she blow-dried her hair. She curled in tight golden brown curls. She added light pink eye shadow and wore a shiny lip gloss. Upon having her hair and make finished, she walked over to the bed where the box sat and took out the beautiful dress. She put in on and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked over herself and saw her mother in her.   
  
"Wish you were here mom," said Sakura.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
Sakura walked to her dorm door unaware of the time.   
  
"Wow," said a voice.   
  
Sakura smiled, "Thanks."   
  
"No problem," said Syaoran who had one hand behind his back.   
  
"What's behind your back?" asked Sakura.   
  
"These," said Syaoran handing her a bouquet of light pink roses, "One for every year my precious cherry blossom has been alive."   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura, "these are beautiful."   
  
"Only the best for my Cherry Blossom," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura hugging him.   
  
"So are you ready?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes. Where are we going?" asked Sakura.   
  
"It's a surprise," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh give me a hint please," said Sakura.   
  
"Nope," said Syaoran, "After you?"   
  
He motioned to a waiting limousine outside the front of the school. Sakura smiled and climbed in.   
  
"So no hints eh?" said Sakura.   
  
"Not even one," said Syaoran.   
  
"Fine then," said Sakura turning away   
  
"Hmm?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Don't tell me, hurt my feelings, break my heart," said Sakura all dramatically.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"What?" said Sakura.   
  
"I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"You think that's gonna work?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I guy can try can't he?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Uh huh," said Sakura.   
  
"We're almost there so don't worry," said Syaoran, "so just sit tight."   
  
Sakura sighed and continued to look out the window at the scenery quickly passed by. She started to become curious. As she looked out the window she could see grass and trees for a far as the eye could see.   
  
=What is he up to?= thought Sakura.   
  
"We're here," said Syaoran.   
  
The driver opened the door and Syaoran climbed out and held his hand out to help Sakura out. Sakura took his hand and slowly climbed out as she marvelled at what she saw before her eyes. A huge mansion surrounded by well kept bushes with magnificent gardens filled with rare and beautiful flowers.   
  
Syaoran got out of the car and held out his hand to help Sakura out of the limo.   
  
"Beautiful," she said softly, "Where are we?"   
  
"This," answer Syaoran, "is my great grandfather's mansion. He lived here for many years with my grandmother and both of them spent their last days here. We've kept it up over the years and we use it for celebrations."   
  
"It's only my birthday," said Sakura meekly.   
  
"And what better use for it than that?" asked Syaoran.   
  
Sakura giggled.   
  
"Shall we go in?" asked Syaoran holding out his arm.   
  
"We shall," said Sakura as she smiled and linked arms with him.   
  
They walked through the big doors. The place was like a mansion in a fairy tale. Beautiful staircases that led to an assortment of room all furnished with only the best furniture.   
  
Syaoran led Sakura to the right of the grand staircase. He opened a door it was pitch black.   
  
"Uh Syaoran," said Sakura holding him a bit tighter.   
  
"SURPRISE!" yelled a whole bunch of people as the lights flickered on.   
  
Sakura screamed and clapped her free hand to her mouth.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Sakura as she saw all her friends and family sitting at a long table. There was her father, her brother, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and friends from school and some of her good friends from Canada.   
  
"Happy Birthday," said Syaoran smiling at her.   
  
"This is the best Birthday ever," said Sakura, "Thank you Syaoran."   
  
"Only the best for the one I truly love," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I love you too," she whispered in his ear.   
  
"How about we sit down and eat now?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Good Idea," said Sakura.   
  
Everyone talked and ate and had lots of fun. They all caught up with each other on what had been going on in their lives. They laughed and smiled and everyone agreed that Sakura looked truly beautiful.   
  
Suddenly Sakura had a strange feeling. She felt like something was calling to her.   
  
"I have to go to the washroom," said Sakura, "I'll be right back. Tomoyo could you show me?"   
  
"Uh yeah, sure," said Tomoyo.   
  
The two stood up and quietly exited.   
  
"It's right up those stairs," said Tomoyo.   
  
"We're not going to the washroom," said Sakura.   
  
"I know," said Tomoyo, "you are."   
  
"No, that's not what I meant," said Sakura, "I feel something and you need to be with me. Don't ask me why but it's just a feeling. Let's go through this door."   
  
Sakura pointed to a door next to the dining room door.   
  
"Why do we need to go in there?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"We just do," said Sakura, "I can feel power drawing me to it."   
  
They opened the door quietly and looked inside. It was all empty and completely dark except for a marble table in the middle with a light shining on it.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked up to it. There was something engraved in it but neither one could read it.   
  
"What is this?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Look, there are imprints here. Like something is meant to be put over it," said Sakura.   
  
"There are," said Tomoyo, "that one looks like you key. It even looks like it has a place for the string your key hangs on."   
  
"That one looks just like your bracelet," said Sakura, "it has the chain and all 15 spaces for the charms."   
  
Sakura took off her key and placed in the imprint. It fit perfectly. Tomoyo wondering if hers would do that same, took off her bracelet and laid it out long on the table. As she neatly fit the last charm into the imprint a gust of wind filled the room and beam of light from the ceiling engulfed the whole room.   
  
Syaoran felt a surge of power and quickly excused himself saying to everyone he would be alright and that he figured that Sakura had gotten lost in the huge house. He quickly and quietly closed the door and looked in on the next room. Sakura and Tomoyo were standing wide-eyed. There was a huge group of people standing in the room now.   
  
"Mother?!" said Sakura.   
  
Author's Note: End of the chapter. Sorry for such a long wait and short chapter. Anyways new chapter up soon I hope. Please Review.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan 


	11. Mother?

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Eleven: Mother?   


  
Sakura looked ahead of her in disbelief. Sakura couldn't move.   
  
"Mother?!" said Sakura, "Is that you?"   
  
The woman nodded, "It's me honey."   
  
Sakura walked up the woman. She had aged, but not by much. She was still beautiful, still as beautiful as the picture that sat in the Kinomoto residence. Sakura gave her a hug and her mother hugged her back gently.   
  
"Nadeshiko? Is this Sakura?" asked one the many people who were by her side.   
  
"Yes this is her," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"It's been a long time," said Nadeshiko looking lovingly at Fujitaka.   
  
"Yes it has," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Will you be coming back with me this time?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"It depends," said Fujitaka.   
  
"On what?" asked Nadeshiko curiously.   
  
"On Sakura's decision," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Oh my decision?" asked Sakura who had felt quite left out of the conversation.   
  
"Yes," said Nadeshiko, "you are going to come live with us now."   
  
"With who?" asked Sakura.   
  
"All of us in our World," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"World?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yes, in another world very similar to this one," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Why haven't I lived there all along?" asked Sakura.   
  
"We wanted you to have a normal childhood away from the life," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"If you grew up here in this world, you would be able to go out in the streets and have an normal childhood. Your mother and I are the protectors of that world. But I came here with you so that you would be able to be safe from everyone. As long as no one thought that Nadeshiko had an heir then no one would be out trying to kill you. Or at least that's what we had hoped for," said Fujitaka.   
  
"So, I'm not really from this world?" said Sakura.   
  
"That is correct," said Fujitaka.   
  
"So, what is it like in the other world?" asked Sakura.   
  
"It's…Well I suppose it's…" said Nadeshiko   
  
"It's pretty much same as this," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Oh I see,' said Sakura.   
  
"So will you come home with us?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"What about my friends here?" asked Sakura.   
  
"They'll be left behind," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"I can't leave my friends, especially Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Tomoyo would come with us," said Nadeshiko, "you and her have special duties. You both have the keys that open a gate between this world and ours."   
  
"So that's how I got my bracelet?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes," said Nadeshiko, "we used our magic to send you a charm a year till you had all of them."   
  
"Oh," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Why was the gate in a Li residence?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Nadeshiko turning towards Syaoran.   
  
"I am Syaoran Li, future head of the Li Clan, descendant of Clow Reed and your daughter's boyfriend," answer Syaoran.   
  
"Are you now?" said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Yes mother," said Sakura.   
  
"How old are you Syaoran?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"Same age as your daughter," said Syaoran.   
  
"And you say you are a descendant of Clow Reed?" said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hmm…" said Nadeshiko.   
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Fujitaka.   
  
"Perhaps it would be a good idea to betroth them," said Nadeshiko, "since Sakura is the clow cards mistress it would be good to keep magic between the families.   
  
"You are the card's mistress?!?!?!?!?" said an astonished Syaoran.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" he said rather loudly.   
  
"I didn't see any reason to?" said Sakura, "and besides, you never asked."   
  
"I've been searching forever to find you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Because the Clow Cards have belonged to someone of Clow Reed descent since they were created," said Syaoran.   
  
"And so they will stay that way," said Nadeshiko turning to her servant, "Servant please take a message asking Yelan Li if we could betroth her son and my daughter."   
  
"Honey?" said Fujitaka.   
  
"Yes?" said Nadeshiko.   
  
"It would be easier just to use the cell phone," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Use a what?" said Nadeshiko.   
  
"A portable wireless phone?" said Fujitaka.   
  
"Mom?" said Sakura, "Don't you have cell phones in our world?"   
  
"Well yes," said Nadeshiko, "but isn't it rather tacky to send a marriage proposal over a phone?"   
  
"I suppose perhaps you may be right," said Fujitaka, "We'll go there in person."   
  
"Get the limo ready," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura, "Doesn't your mother live in China?"   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"How are we going to drive there?" asked Sakura, "we're in Australia."   
  
"Oh right," said Nadeshiko and Fujitaka smiling and blushing slightly, "We'll just use magic then."   
  
Nadeshiko and Fujitaka held hands and said a quick incantation. Soon the whole party found themselves in front of the Li Residence in China. And a funny lot they looked. Fujitaka in his Saturday wear, Nadeshiko is a business woman type clothes, Sakura and Tomoyo in their gowns, Syaoran in his tuxedo and a load of servants of whom no one but Nadeshiko knew very well.   
  
"Mother?" said Sakura, "Isn't this all a little sudden?"   
  
"What's sudden?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"Don't I have a say in this?" asked Sakura, "I don't want to be betrothed."   
  
"Why ever not?" asked Nadeshiko, "you obviously love him very much."   
  
"True, but this is too sudden and I'm too young," said Sakura.   
  
"I agree," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hehe," said Sakura, "thanks."   
  
"Then what do we do?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"We wait it out and see who she goes with," said Fujitaka.   
  
"What happens if I go with you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Then you stay there for the rest of your natural life," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"But all my friends are here and my boyfriend, he's here too," said Sakura.   
  
"So that means you stay?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"Give me time," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine then," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"We should leave," said Syaoran, "We should go back to Australia, especially before…"   
  
"SYAORAN!" yelled someone.   
  
"Oh no…" said Syaoran.   
  
"Who are all these people? And this girl with you. Is this your girlfriend? She's so darling! We should put her in Chinese style clothing. Oh she's looked so pretty!" said the girl.   
  
"Who is this?" asked Sakura (sweatdrops ^^;)   
  
"This is my cousin Amelia," said Syaoran sighing, "we grew up together. She's a little crazy you might say."   
  
Amelia went up to Sakura and started shaking her hand.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, as my cousin has said, I'm Amelia. I'm 16 years old and you are so adorable and pretty too! You should be a model. OOOO you could enter a contest here and become famous around the world don't you think so???" asked Amelia.   
  
"Well…uh…I" stammered Sakura.   
  
"Oh come on let's go. We'll get you some clothes and such and then later on you can model them for everyone!" said Amelia grabbing Sakura's hand.   
  
Sakura mouthed the word 'help' at Syaoran. Syaoran mouthed back 'sorry' as he watched Sakura be dragged off by his crazy cousin.   
  
"Where is she taking her???" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"To shop and model off all the clothes for her," said Syaoran.   
  
"Does she even have money?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"Oh she'll pay for everything. She'll probably go to a dress shop and get her a gown and get a whole bunch of clothes for her. Mostly dresses or things she designed herself. Sakura will come home with a whole new wardrobe. That is why I thought we should have gotten out of here sooner," said Syaoran.   
  
"When will they be back?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"Oh anywhere from 3 to 8 hours," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why did you try and save her?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"No point," said Syaoran, "once she's got her mind made up, that's it. No changing it."   
  
"Poor Sakura," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Oh she'll be fine. They all are. She did the same thing to Meiling and still does whenever she sees her," said Syaoran, "she's learned to live with it."   
  
"I see," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Well, since she's already took her victim it's safe for us to go inside. You can meet my family," said Syaoran, "please follow me."   
  
The whole party followed Syaoran him up the walkway to the Li residence. After a cup of tea and talking for a few hours everyone was well acquainted and chatting up a storm. Amidst their talking everyone heard the door close and a loud "We really must do that more often."   
  
Syaoran quickly got up from his spot and went to the foyer. Sakura was on her knees five bags…in each hand.   
  
"Oh," said said Syaoran going over to her and taking some of the bags, "just stay here for a minute."   
  
Syaoran quickly took her bags to the room he had, had made up for her and came back down the stairs.   
  
"Should I carry you up the stairs to your room?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Would you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Of course," said Syaoran picking her up.   
  
Sakura whimpered, "My feet…I have never done that much shopping before!"   
  
"I tried to warn everyone," said Syaoran, "tried to get everyone away, but it was too late."   
  
"Please, please don't let her take me again," said Sakura.   
  
"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," said Syaoran.   
  
"I never wanna try on any clothes ever again," said Sakura as he laid her down on her bed.   
  
"Well you should go to sleep. Stay in your room for most of the day if that's possible. I will tell her that you are sick or you were really tired yesterday," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks a bunch," said Sakura drifting off to sleep.   
  
"And one more thing," said Syaoran, but stopped because he noticed that Sakura was already sleeping. Syaoran went over and kissed Sakura on the forehead, "G'night my Cherry Blossom."   
  
Syaoran quietly went out of the room.   
  
"SYAORAN, DARLING," cried out a voice.   
  
"Please try to be quiet, Sakura is sleeping," said Syaoran.   
  
"Sorry Darlink," said Amelia.   
  
"You've been watching too much tv again haven't you?" said Syaoran.   
  
"How can you tell?" asked Amelia.   
  
"The accent in your voice," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh gee golly darn beaver, I thought I had you that time," said Amelia.   
  
"Looks like you've been watching old North American tv shows again," said Syaoran.   
  
"They're the best! I love, 'I love Lucy', 'Bewitched', 'I dream of Jeanie', 'Leave it to Beaver' and all those great old shows!" said Amelia.   
  
"I don't know, I prefer other things like reading rather than sitting in front of a box watching foreign shows," said Syaoran.   
  
"Some of those are really the very best," said Sakura coming out of her room.   
  
"I thought you were sleeping," said Syaoran.   
  
"I am," said Sakura yawning, "I just came to get a drink of water."   
  
"YOU LIKE FOREIGN SHOWS TOO?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" asked Amelia is a high pitched hyper type voice.   
  
"Foreign shows?" said Sakura.   
  
"Amelia," said Syaoran, "Sakura is from Canada. She's sees those on tv and they're not foreign to her."   
  
"Oh right," said Amelia, "Well you never said that."   
  
"I didn't?" said Syaoran.   
  
"You didn't," said Amelia.   
  
"Anyways I will go get you a glass of water and then I'll be right back," said Syaoran, "stay right there."   
  
When Syaoran returned Sakura was no where in sight.   
  
"Not again," he said to himself slightly whimpering.   
  
He went in to Sakura room and sure enough there were Sakura and Amelia watching their favourite oldies. Sakura was sitting almost dozing off, but too polite to say she wanted to go to sleep.   
  
"Um, Amelia?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes?" said Amelia cocking her head to side and looking at him.   
  
"I think," said Syaoran thoughtfully, "that Sakura wants to go to sleep. She is very tired from your shopping excursion"   
  
Amelia looked at Sakura immediately, "Sakura-chan? Is that true?"   
  
"Well," said Sakura smiling, "I am kinda really tired."   
  
"Oh," said Amelia, "Then I'll leave you! Come on Syaoran we can go watch them in my room!"   
  
"No," said Syaoran, "I don't think s---"   
  
Before Syaoran could answer Amelia dragged him off to her room to watch foreign oldies. Sakura sighed and shook her head seeing Syaoran being dragged off by his overly hyper psychotic cousin.   
  
"She's really very nice," said Sakura sleepily, "Although she a psycho."   
  
Sakura laid her head down on her bed and went to sleep before anyone else could come in her room and interrupt her sleep.   
  
Author's Note: Okay this is the end of the chapter. Emphasis on chapter. Anyways, it's short I know. But a) running out of idea b) school tomorrow and it's late c) I needed to update since I left y'all hanging. What do you think of Amelia? I decided to bring her in as the comic relief. Hehe. Anyways I hope to write another one soon. I'm gonna try and go work on another chapter of something else now. Bye bye!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
p.s i dunno about Sakura's decision yet...feedback would be great. Stay here or go with her mom and maybe have to leave all her friend and maybe even Syaoran? 


	12. Desperate Acts and Erased Memories

  
  


Two People, One Destiny   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter 12: Desperate Acts and Erased Memories   


  
Sakura was sitting back relaxing in a chair out on one of the many verandas at the Li estate.   
  
"So relaxing," said Sakura.   
  
"SAKURA!" yelled someone.   
  
"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" cried Sakura to herself.   
  
"Honey, sweetie, let's go shopping!" said Amelia hugging Sakura from behind the chair.   
  
"I don't really think I'm in the mood," said Sakura calmly and as nicely as she could.   
  
"Oh, come on," said Amelia begging, "Shopping is fun!"   
  
"It was," said Sakura under breath rolling her eyes.   
  
"What dear?" asked Amelia.   
  
"Nothing," said Sakura, "nothing. I'm really tired right now and I just want some one on one time with myself."   
  
"Oh I see," said Amelia, "then I'll go tell Syaoran to leave you alone for the day."   
  
"Wait!" said Sakura, "don't do that."   
  
"Why not," said Amelia, "you said yourself you wanted some one on one time."   
  
"Syaoran can come though," said Sakura.   
  
"Why?" asked Amelia.   
  
"Because he's my boyfriend," said Sakura, "I don't mind if he comes, cause he'll probably be really quiet."   
  
"I can't be quiet?" asked Amelia slightly hurt.   
  
"No, it's not that," said Sakura.   
  
"So why can he come, but I can't," said Amelia.   
  
"BECAUSE!" said Sakura exasperated, "I LOVE HIM!"   
  
"Oh," said Amelia, "Why didn't you just say that from the start."   
  
"Say what?" said Sakura looking at her strangely.   
  
"You don't one on one time for yourself. You want one on two time with you and Syaoran," said Amelia.   
  
"I didn't say that," said Sakura trying to explain that she really was just relaxing by herself.   
  
"No, I get you," said Amelia, "Say no more. I'll go get Syaoran for you.   
  
Sakura tried to yell at her not to go, but Amelia was already in the mansion.   
  
"Oy vey," said Sakura to herself leaning back against the chair.   
  
Syaoran came up beside Sakura's chair.   
  
"I heard you ordered me to come," said Syaoran, "you know, I'm not really the type to beck and call."   
  
"I didn't order you here," said Sakura, "I just wanted some one on one time with me and I was trying to get Amelia away so I wouldn't have to go shopping. Then she said she'd tell you to stay away and then ARRGGGG. You cousin's a pain in the butt sometimes."   
  
"Trust me," said Syaoran, "I know that already from personal experience. You are lucky though we're not engaged. If we were, I mean she'd go nuts. She'd already be planning our wedding. I'm surprised she's not doing matchmaking stuff yet. Usually by now she'd be playing matchmaker so she could eventually play wedding planner. She likes that sort of stuff."   
  
"She'd like Tomoyo I think," said Sakura, "Tomoyo is like that sometimes too."   
  
"Where is Tomoyo," asked Syaoran, "we didn't take her?"   
  
"I don't know," said Sakura sheepishly.   
  
"I'm going to go ask around and see if she's here," said Syaoran exiting the room.   
  
"I think I will too," said Sakura opening the door of her room and walking to down the hall, "to think, I forgot about my best friend."   
  
"She must be here though," said Syaoran looking through the rooms, "Your mother transported us all here to my place. However this place is large."   
  
The two then heard a huge amount of laughing coming from Amelia's room. Syaoran looked at Sakura peculiarly. Sakura looked through the crack in the door and couldn't believe what she saw. Tomoyo was sitting on the bed with Amelia laughing just as loudly.   
  
"Do you not think that Li-kun and Sakura-chan make a cute couple," asked Tomoyo.   
  
"No," said Amelia frankly.   
  
"What? How could you---," started Tomoyo.   
  
"I think that they are the CUTEST COUPLE! WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," said Amelia loudly.   
  
"HAI HAI!" said Tomoyo nodding her head.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped from outside the door and slowly crept away.   
  
"Well, Tomoyo's here," said Sakura laughing nervously.   
  
"Obviously," said Syaoran.   
  
"Let's go out," said Sakura flipping her hair back, "I'm bored and sick of being inside."   
  
"Where are we gonna go?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Anywhere, lets try a simple trip the mall," said Sakura continuing to walk.   
  
"The Mall…" said Syaoran laughing and stopping dead in his tracks.   
  
"Don't laugh at my misfortunes with Amelia," said Sakura sternly while she walked back to Syaoran.   
  
"Oh it's not that. Don't you remember Whitney? When were at the mall that time and you uh," said Syaoran starting to blush furiously.   
  
"Oh kiss you?" said Sakura, "yes, that I remember. You held me in your arms. You were so surprised."   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran still blushing, "probably the greatest moment of my life."   
  
"Mine too," said Sakura as Syaoran put his arms around you.   
  
"I love you," said Sakura gazing up into his eyes, "I could say that a million times and mean it more every time I say it."   
  
"Me too," said Syaoran leaning her and kissing her gently.   
  
Sakura pulled away gently, "back then it was just acting, but now it's for real and forever."   
  
"Like the way it should be," said Syaoran.   
  
"Sakura and Syaoran Forever," said Sakura.   
  
"And beyond that," said Syaoran leaning over and kissing her again.   
  
"Kawaii!" whispered Tomoyo to Amelia.   
  
"And you go it all on camera too!" said Amelia trying to whisper.   
  
"Is someone there?" said Sakura pulling away suddenly.   
  
"RUN!" Tomoyo whispered to Amelia and the two girls ran back to the house.   
  
"You know who that was right?" said Syaoran smiling big.   
  
"Who else?" said Sakura laughing, "Tomoyo and her new found accomplice in video taping crime, Amelia."   
  
"They are too much alike," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know," said Sakura scratching her head, "it's almost scary."   
  
"Let's go for a walk in the Li gardens first. You've never completely seen them all have you?" asked Syaoran taking her hand in his.   
  
"Nope," said Sakura cheerfully as she walked happily beside him, "I heard they were quite a sight."   
  
"They are," said Syaoran, "we have a huge garden maze with flowers and trees."   
  
"I can't wait to see them," said Sakura.   
  
"Well you don't have to wait long," said Syaoran, "we're here."   
  
Sakura looked ahead of her at a huge garden. Syaoran pulled on her head and started running through it like a little kid.   
  
"Slow down," said Sakura and she laughed, "I've never seen you like this before."   
  
"You've never seen me in the Li gardens before," said Syaoran laughing, "I spent most of my spare time during childhood in here. When I wasn't training I came here just to be alone. Now I want to share the gardens with you. I want this to be a place where you and I can come together. Our special place."   
  
"I love it Syaoran. The Garden feels so alive. It's beautiful," said Sakura stopping for a moment.   
  
Sakura looked around her. There were flowers everywhere, Cherry Blossom trees and willow trees surrounded them. Not far there was a small lagoon. Over to the side as an entrance to a garden maze where in the middle lied a huge fountain and a beautiful spot to just sit.   
  
Sakura spun around looking at the sky. The wind flowed through the garden and blew Sakura's light pink skirt and her hair to the side.   
  
=Beautiful= thought Syaoran, =She's so beautiful just standing there. The way the wind flows through her hair.=   
  
"Sit down," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura continued to stand looking at the sky.   
  
=I feel so alive, the wind all around me, it's like being in another world= thought Sakura.   
  
"_I want to get away. I want to fly away. Yeah, Yeah, yeah,_" sang Sakura.   
  
"Eh?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh it's a bit of an old song I know," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh I see," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura sitting down beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Don't you just feel completely content when your out here?" asked Syaoran running his hand through her hair.   
  
"The world could just pass me by and I'd never know it," said Sakura closing her eyes.   
  
"It's also a place filled with ancient magic," said Syaoran looking at Sakura in surprise. She had fallen asleep.   
  
Sakura's dreams like most were telling her something now.   
  
_"Sakura," said a voice.   
  
"Hello?" said Sakura looking around for the speaker.   
  
"It is I, Clow Reed," answered the voice.   
  
"What do you ask of me?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Follow your heart. You have a decision of great importance in front of you. Follow what your heart tells you," said Clow Reed.   
  
"But I don't know what to do. I want to go back to the other world with my Mother. But the part I must play…I will become a protector of that world. Everyone will know who I am. I'm just trying to live a normal life," said Sakura.   
  
"Follow your heart, do what you feel is right," said Clow Reed.   
  
"I don't know what will happen with Syaoran if I leave. I can't leave him," said Sakura looking at Clow Reed.   
  
"I cannot tell the future, nor tell you what path you must take. The decision is yours and yours alone to make," said Clow Reed.   
  
"How is it you are talking to me?" asked Sakura.   
  
"This place," said Clow Reed, "is filled with ancient magic which allows me to talk to my descendents through dreams. The magic gives this place an overwhelming me feeling of peace and contentment."   
  
"I see," said Sakura, "but I am not a descendent."   
  
"However, you are the one who was chosen to be the card's mistress," said Clow Reed, "which in turn gives us a bond."   
  
"I see," said Sakura.   
  
"It is time I left you now," said Clow Reed.   
  
"But I have questions to---," said Sakura.   
  
"AWAKE!" said Clow Reed.   
_   
Sakura suddenly jerked awake and looked at Syaoran.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sakura, "I just had a dream. Clow Reed was in it."   
  
"He was talking to you?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, he told me that the choice was mine," said Sakura.   
  
"What choice?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Whether or not I stay in this world," said Sakura.   
  
  
Yelan was pacing the room.   
  
"Syaoran," said Yelan to herself, "where be you."   
  
"Yelan?" said a voice.   
  
"Yes," she answered stopping dead in her tracks.   
  
"It's Nadeshiko," said the voice.   
  
"Please come in," said Yelan sitting in a chair.   
  
"I've come to talk about Sakura," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Yes? What about our little card mistress," said Yelan, "please have a seat."   
  
"I need her to come back with me to the other world to be prepared for taking over. When I am gone she will be the next protector of our world," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"And this is a concern of me for what reason?" asked Yelan.   
  
"My daughter must come back with us. The decision is always her, but without her we have no heir to take over," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"I am still not sure why this is a concern of mine," said Yelan.   
  
"There is one thing stopping her," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"And that would be?" asked Yelan.   
  
"Your son," said Nadeshiko, "we believe that he will cloud her thoughts and she will not come with us to the world where she belongs."   
  
"Your daughter loves our son very much and vice versa. To pull them apart would not be right if that is what you are getting at," said Yelan.   
  
"I love my daughter very much and her happiness is of utmost importance to me. However, my duty to that world comes first and if your son is posing as a threat to our world, matters will be dealt with," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"What sort of matters?" asked Yelan.   
  
"I will not hesitate on using magic on the both of them to erase memory of each other," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"You will not," said Yelan, "you will not use magic on my son. Not when he is finally smiling."   
  
"Smiling?" asked Nadeshiko inquisitively.   
  
"He had never truly smiled before. Sakura has changed him. He was always spending time away by himself and he never wanted anything to do with people. Now he laughs and smiles. I will not take his happiness from him," said Yelan, "nor will I allow you to do so."   
  
"Sakura will come back with us," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"You said it was her decision," said Yelan, "perhaps she would prefer to stay here. She may one day become head of the Li Clan herself along side Syaoran."   
  
"Like I said, I will not hesitate," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"And I will not hesitate in making sure that you lose your power," said Yelan.   
  
"Just try it," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Don't try me," said Yelan.   
  
"I could beat you anytime," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"I doubt it," said Yelan standing up.   
  
"I don't," said Nadeshiko coming up and getting in Yelan's face.   
  
"Wind from the earth come to my aid," said Yelan closing her eyes as Wind encircled the room blowing their hair around and all of the items in the room began to lift off the tables, "go forth."   
  
The wind in the room flew against Nadeshiko causing her to be pushed against the wall hitting it hard.   
  
"Do not test me in my own home," said Yelan muttering something as the room returned to just as it had been. Yelan exited the room leaving Nadeshiko to stand against the wall trying to catch her breath.   
  
"I will test you and I will have my daughter come live with me," said Nadeshiko.   
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran still laid in the garden content in each other's company.   
  
"We should go now," said Syaoran, "my mother will probably be serving tea by now."   
  
"If we must," said Sakura getting up.   
  
"I think it would be a good idea," said Syaoran, "we wouldn't want to anger my mother."   
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked through the doors of the mansion.   
  
"Mother," said Syaoran loudly, "we're hear for umm…tea time?"   
  
"I'm in the drawing room," said Yelan strictly.   
  
"I love you," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear before they entered the room. Sakura giggled with delight as her heart skipped a few beats at those words.   
  
"She's so much trouble," muttered Yelan under her breath after seeing Sakura enter the room.   
  
"What mother?" asked Syaoran, "did you say something?"   
  
"No I didn't," said Yelan turning to Sakura, "I need to know now. What is your decision for the future? Where will you go? With your mother and father or will you choose to stay here?"   
  
"I-I-I- don't know," stammered Sakura at being put on the spot.   
  
"I must know. I wish very much for you to be along side Syaoran as future head of the Li Clan," said Yelan.   
  
Sakura blushed at this. She didn't expect Yelan to say something like that about her. She felt accepted by Yelan despite her cold behaviour.   
  
"I'm not sure yet. I wish to go with my mother for I have not seen her in years. I thought she was dead. But I still wish to stay behind for I feel that here is my home. But as I know, I have a duty to the other world as its future protector," said Sakura, "The decision is mine and mine alone. The question is still left unanswered, even to myself."   
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said Yelan, "but please consider staying here. Syaoran loves you very much. I doubt he could live without you."   
  
Syaoran blushed furiously at his mother words.   
  
"Mom…" he said as a young child says when his mother has embarrassed him.   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura turning towards Syaoran as she blushed and smiled a bit, "don't be embarrassed it's alright."   
  
Sakura turned to Yelan and said, "I too love your song very much so and I don't feel I could live without him. But as I earlier stated the answer is mine and mine alone."   
  
"Thank you. Can you two please go off now? I have some business to attend to immediately," said Yelan.   
  
"What about tea?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Son, I know you very much dislike tea time," said Yelan, "so please go off and enjoy yourself with your girlfriend."   
  
"Thank you mother," said Syaoran bowing as he left the room with Sakura.   
  
Yelan got up from her chair to go see Nadeshiko. She found Nadeshiko in the salon sitting on the couch reading a book.   
  
"Your daughter loves my son as much as he loves her," said Yelan entering the room.   
  
"That can be taken care of with mind tricks," said Nadeshiko still reading her books.   
  
"You will not interfere in their lives," said Yelan.   
  
"I will do so at my will," said Nadeshiko, "my daughter will become the next protector of our world.   
  
"I love my son too much to let you tamper with their lives," said Yelan.   
  
"And I love my daughter so much that I will have her with him," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Leave them alone," said Yelan.   
  
"Or what?" said Nadeshiko, "my power is at yours if not exceeding yours."   
  
"I highly doubt that," said Yelan glaring.   
  
"It's not? Well then try this on for size," said Nadeshiko snapping her fingers.   
  
"What did you do?" asked Yelan, "You tell me now."   
  
"You'll see," said Nadeshiko, "SYAORAN, SAKURA, PLEASE COME HERE!"   
  
Syaoran and Sakura quickly into the room stumbling over their feet.   
  
"Yes Mother?" said Sakura.   
  
"Umm…who are you?" asked Syaoran looking at Nadeshiko and then looking over to Sakura, "and who are you and why are you in my house?"   
  
"You didn't," said Yelan.   
  
"It's too late it's already done," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"What's done?" asked Sakura inquisitively.   
  
"Sakura, dear," said Nadeshiko sweetly, "Have you ever seen this boy before in your life."   
  
"Not that I recall," said Sakura biting her lip while looking the boy over, "should I remember him?"   
  
"No," said Nadeshiko, "seeing as this is your first time meeting him."   
  
"Technically no," said Sakura.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Nadeshiko a bit nervously.   
  
"Well when you called us, he had his arm around me. I'm not sure why, but he did," said Sakura, "So I know him a bit?"   
  
"That's all I know about her. All I remember is having my arm around her and then you called," said Syaoran, "I don't even know her name."   
  
"It's fine," said Nadeshiko, "you two may be dismissed. But don't hang around each other too long for Sakura and I will be leaving soon."   
  
"Yes mother," said Sakura as she bowed and left the room.   
  
"Please leave too," said Yelan to Syaoran, "please show Sakura the gardens. Take her to your special garden. I'm sure she'd enjoy the flowers you have planted there."   
  
"Yes mother," said Syaoran bowing and turning to leave.   
  
"Now undo what you've done to them. They love each other very much," said Yelan.   
  
"I can't. There is no reversal to it. So I guess I'll simply have to keep things the way they are. Finally I'll have Sakura will me," said Nadeshiko happily.   
  
"You are a selfish woman," said Yelan.   
  
"I am a selfish person? I left my own flesh and blood here in another world so she could live a normal life. Am I know to at least have a bit of happiness with her?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"It's not fair to interfere in her life and it's especially not fair to interfere in my sons," said Yelan.   
  
"Whatever it takes," said Nadeshiko, "Whatever it takes to achieve my goals. For once in my life I will be selfish."   
  
  
  
"Do you like this garden?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"It's very pretty," said Sakura.   
  
"Why are you here at my house?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I'm not sure. I think it has to do with business between my mother and yours," said Sakura.   
  
"That's what I think it is too," said Syaoran yawning.   
  
"Your tired," said Sakura, "and it's a nice day, you should have a nap."   
  
"It would be rude of me to go back to the mansion and leave you here alone for my own purposes," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why not nap here?" asked Sakura, "it's not raining and the grass looks soft."   
  
"It would still be rude of me to sleep in front of you," said Syaoran scratching the back of his head.   
  
"I'll make you a deal," said Sakura, "I see you have a garden maze. I'll hide somewhere and if you can find me and catch me fair and square, we'll both have naps," said Sakura.   
  
"Sure sounds great a bit childish though, umm… I forget you name," said Syaoran acting a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Oh," said Sakura cheerfully, "It's Sakura. Just think of the Cherry Blossom's planted in your garden and you'll remember me. What's your name?"   
  
"It's Syaoran," said Syaoran, "think, little wolf. I dunno if it'll help, but it might."   
  
"Alrite then," said Sakura, "you stay here for 2 minutes and then come find me."   
  
Sakura ran off into the maze.   
  
=She seems so familiar, yet she seems like so much of a stranger at the same time. She's cute= thought Syaoran sitting down and looking at his watch. He counted for 2 minutes before he cried out,   
  
"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"   
  
Author's note: Ouch…hard to believe Nadeshiko would do that, eh? I hope you like that chapter. I have the next chapter in mind and I'll probably start writing that next. Anyways I have to work on other stories too. I need to wrap them up. I have soo many ideas but can't start them because I have other ones I really need to finish! Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please Review…no bad ones please…   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
p.s sorry for the delay 


	13. Forgotten Memories Return I leave this p...

  


  
Two People, One Destiny   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
By Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
  
Chapter 13   
Forgotten Memories Return,   
I leave this place for good.   
Goodbye   


  
Sakura hid in the middle of the maze, amazed by the beauty of it all. The walls of the maze surrounded her. She admired the beautiful fountain that spouted in the middle.   
  
=I'll take him awhile to find me here= thought Sakura.   
  
Sakura sat on the edge of the fountain's edge. She swept her hand through the water causing a gentle ripple.   
  
"He'll probably find me here," said Sakura to herself, "I bet he knows these gardens by memory. Oh well, at least I won't be here alone much longer."   
  
Sakura stood up hearing a rustling.   
  
=Oh he's here,= thought Sakura.   
  
Suddenly a gust of wind came through the maze.   
  
_Remember…Remember…   
_   
Sakura heard a faint voice in the wind call out to her.   
  
"Remember?" said Sakura in a confused tone looking around her. The Wind continued around her.   
  
_Remember. Remember your past…   
_   
Sakura continued to look around the garden. No one was around. Sakura was frightened by the voices she heard, so she decided to make her way out of the maze and find Syaoran. Maybe he would know where the voices were coming from. Sakura started to walk through the maze while the wind still blew and the voices continued.   
  
_REMEMBER. YOU MUST REMEMBER!   
_   
Sakura started to run, though as she ran, her head throbbed. Flashbacks from a forgotten past started to return.   
  
_"And this is my daughter Tomoyo and my niece Sakura," said Sonomi.   
  
"Hello," said Syaoran bowing.   
  
"Hello," said Tomoyo and Sakura not really sure of what to do.   
  
Sakura's head continued to throb and memories she didn't even know she had flooded continually came back.   
  
"Hi. Anyways why are you out here talking to yourself," asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh no particular reason, not that it is any of your business," said Syaoran.   
  
"Fine then," said Sakura turning around to leave.   
  
"Sheesh that dude is pretty rude," said Tomoyo to Sakura.   
_   
  
Sakura continued to run, horribly disoriented hoping she'd find Syaoran soon.   
  
  
_"Sure that would be nice," said Sakura.   
  
"Cool, shall we ladies?" said Syaoran holding out his arms.   
  
"We shall," Tomoyo and Sakura said grabbing each one of his arms.   
_   
  
Sakura stopped running and held her head, "Where is this coming from?"   
  
  
_"Umm… Let's go in here," said Syaoran practically pushing Sakura into the first store he saw.   
  
"Syaoran, what's going on," Sakura said.   
  
"What do you mean?" he said nervously.   
  
"I mean coming into this store, something's up," said Sakura.   
  
"I wanted to look in here," he said scratching the back of his head.   
  
"We're in a store full purses," she said.   
_   
  
"How could I forget this?" Sakura asked herself holding her head as she started to run again   
  
_   
"I would never do that," said Sakura, "I love him."   
  
"Yeah, prove it," said Whitney.   
  
"Fine," said Sakura and she went over to Syaoran and started kissing him. Sakura put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist.   
_   
  
Sakura's head pounded as she still ran, her mind being overflowed with forgotten memories of her past.   
  
  
_"Ya know if I screamed out that I loved you that would get her pretty mad," said Syaoran.   
  
"Who's stopping you?" said Sakura.   
  
"Alright then," said Syaoran looking at her, "I LOVE SAKURA! SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL ON THE PLANET."   
  
"And don't you ever forget it!" said Sakura.   
_   
  
Sakura stopped running again. The pain was started to grow worse.   
  
  
"See there's that blush, you do like him. You can't fool me!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine, I think that he's kinda cute and he's a great kisser," said Sakura.   
  
"Just cute?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Fine, totally hot and when I kiss him I melt," said Sakura.   
  
  
Sakura rubbed the sweat off her forehead and started to look around her to figure out where she was.   
  
_   
Syaoran interrupting her in mid sentence took and embraced her in a kiss.   
  
"Wow. What was that for??" asked Sakura.   
  
"You were going off into hysterics and I had to stop you so I figured it might work," said Syaoran.   
  
"Umm…Well it worked, congratulations," said Sakura.   
_   
  
Sakura looked in all the directions. She could go left, or she could go right. She didn't know which way to go and with the memories still flowing into her brain, she was very disoriented.   
  
_   
"Better luck next time love," said Sakura to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran swept Sakura off her feet and held her.   
  
"Syaoran," laughed Sakura, "put me down!"   
  
_   
Sakura decided to run left. Surely Syaoran would be looking for her. Her head throbbed still, but she continued on. She had to find him. She needed him. He must know what this was about.   
  
_   
"Okay, just shush and let me say this," said Sakura breathing in deeply, "Syaoran Li, and I…I I love you."   
  
"What?" said Syaoran.   
  
"I knew it," said Sakura with tears in her eyes, "I've just made an idiot out of myself. You don't like me that way and you never will."   
  
_   
Sakura tripped and fell on her knees. The wind that had blown around her continued, but she knew, she had to find him.   
  
  
_"I love you too," said Syaoran.   
  
"What?" said Sakura.   
  
"I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"You love me?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
_   
"I love him," said Sakura to herself picking herself off, "But why?" She turned to her left and started running again.   
  
  
_"It hurts, I feel myself dying Syaoran, I don't know how much longer I can hold on," said Sakura.   
  
"No," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm trying Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"You gotta, for me, for our love," said Syaoran.   
_   
  
Sakura ran and ended up running right into Syaoran.   
  
"Kinomoto-Chan I found you!" he said, "Are you okay?"   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura, "I feel so weak."   
  
  
"Don't tell me, hurt my feelings, break my heart," said Sakura all dramatically.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"What?" said Sakura.   
  
"I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"You think that's gonna work?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I guy can try can't he?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Uh huh," said Sakura.   
  
  
"Kinomoto-Chan you'll be fine," said Syaoran reassuringly. =She called me Syaoran. Though I don't know her well. She calls me as if we were old friends. I know I told her my name, but you'd think she'd still use Li=   
  
"My head, it throbs, and the wind, it just keeps coming at me," said Sakura.   
  
"What wind?" said Syaoran.   
  
"You can't feel it?" said Sakura looking in his eyes.   
  
"No, not at all," said Syaoran.   
  
  
"I love you," said Sakura gazing up into his eyes, "I could say that a million times and mean it more every time I say it."   
  
"Me too," said Syaoran leaning her and kissing her gently.   
  
Sakura pulled away gently, "back then it was just acting, but now it's for real and forever."   
  
"Like the way it should be," said Syaoran.   
  
"Sakura and Syaoran Forever," said Sakura.   
  
"And beyond that," said Syaoran leaning over and kissing her again.   
  
  
"You've forgotten," said Sakura, "You and me forever."   
  
"What?" said Syaoran looking into Sakura's eyes.   
  
"I love you, I remember" said Sakura fainting in his arms.   
  
"SAKURA!" Yelled Syaoran, "Hold on Sakura, I'm going to get you help."   
  
Syaoran picked up Sakura in his arms and ran through the garden.   
  
"MOTHER," he yelled as he ran, "That Kinomoto girl, Sakura. She's fainted."   
  
Yelan ran out of the house and looked at Syaoran, "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know. I finally found her and she told me something and suddenly collapsed. She has such a high fever. She needs a doctor," said Syaoran.   
  
"Give her to me, I will take her to her room and once and have maids tend to her while I call for a doctor," said Yelan taking the feverish girl from Syaoran's arms. "Call a doctor at once Syaoran. Now quickly."   
  
"Yes mom," said Syaoran running into a room a quickly dialling the doctor's number.   
  
Yelan hurried upstairs and put Sakura in her bed. She called for her maids to come and once and tend to her fever.   
  
=Please be safe Sakura Kinomoto. Your fate depends on your health= thought Yelan to herself.   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura wearily in her sleep.   
  
Yelan turned around and looked at Sakura. She was still in asleep from her earlier faint.   
  
"I love you Syaoran," said Sakura tossing and turning in her bed.   
  
=She remembers,= thought Yelan happily, =her mother's spell has been broken. Though I doubt Syaoran has yet to remember her.=   
  
Yelan collected herself and walked down the stairs.   
  
"Will she be alright?" asked Syaoran with a strong sense of concern in his voice.   
  
"She will be fine. Though I wonder son. Why do you show so much concern for a girl you hardly know?" asked Yelan.   
  
"I do not know mother," said Syaoran, "it confuses me greatly. I do not know her and yet I have these feelings. I'm afraid she won't make it and even though I don't know, I fear that if something were to happen to her I couldn't live without her."   
  
"All those feeling for a girl you hardly know," said Yelan, "Interesting."   
  
"Do you know something I do not know?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"The better questions is 'Do you know something you do not know'," said Yelan calmly.   
  
"What do you mean by that mother?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"If you do not know, I am not the one to tell you. You feel strong feelings for someone who you don't know who isn't even much of a friend to you yet," said Yelan, "go back to where she was. Go to the garden and go to the centre of the maze. If you come back and everything is the same as you saw it before, I will tell you what I know. However if you come back seeing things a different way, then you will not need me to tell you for you will already know."   
  
"I will go mother and I swear I will know without your help whatever it is your talking about," said Syaoran running towards the gardens.   
  
"I know you will little wolf," said Yelan.   
  
Yelan walked through the house to her study. As she passed a maid, Yelan told her to bring her some tea and that afterwards that she not be disturbed by anyone. Not soon after Yelan sat down in a chair in her study her tea was brought. Yelan sipped her tea.   
  
=I know exactly why Sakura is the way she is and how it will pain her mother when she finds out it was her doing,= said Yelan sipping more tea, =I know Nadeshiko, She will indeed blame me for her daughters failed health.=   
  
Yelan looked out the window towards the gardens.   
  
"She must have remembered. Oh how her head must have throbbed," said Yelan to herself, "All those memories flooding back at once. Unfortunately magic has never been one to care about pain. Only the magic of the garden could have made her remember."   
  
  
Syaoran ran through the gardens to the maze, he ran through the maze till he reached the centre.   
  
"WHY," Syaoran called out in the garden, "WHY IS IT MY MOTHER TOLD ME TO GO HERE?"   
  
_For you to remember…For you to remember your past…   
_   
"WHO ARE YOU?" said Syaoran starting to feel a huge gust of wind around him.   
  
=The wind,= thought Syaoran, =Sakura mentioned wind before she collapsed.   
  
_REMEMBER SYAORAN. REMEMBER YOUR PAST! _   
Syaoran's head throbbed as Sakura's once had. Memories flooded his head. He leaned against the garden wall as memory after memory came back to him. He held his head falling to his knees. His eyes shut tight hoping it would lessen the pain. He remembered meeting her and Tomoyo. He remembered Sakura and him at the mall making Whitney jealous. He remembered telling Eriol his feelings for Sakura. He remembered the day she told him she loved him and he told her he loved her as well. He remembered all the hurt he felt as he watched Sakura be tortured by Whitney. He remembered the pain he felt at the thought of losing her. He remembered her birthday and how happy he was and how happy she was as well and most of all he remembered that he was going to be with her forever. He loved her and would never for any reason want to leave her.   
  
"I remember," said Syaoran panting as the throbbing stopped. "The pain is gone, the wind is gone too. But I remember."   
  
Syaoran splashed his face in the water. He remembered. He remembered everything. His body felt so weak though. He knew he could make it back to the house to tell his mother, but he needed to rest. Years of hard work and exercise had never prepared him for this, but at least it had toughened him so he didn't faint like Sakura had.   
  
"I have to get back. I have to get back to Sakura," said Syaoran to himself. He picked himself up and ran back towards his home. He ran through the gardens and back to the estate. He ran into the house and was about to go up the stairs when his mother called to him.   
  
"SYAORAN," Yelan yelled.   
  
Syaoran jumped, surprised to hear his mother yell.   
  
"Yes?" he said looking straight at her.   
  
"Do you remember?" asked Yelan calmly.   
  
"I do indeed," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then go to her," said Yelan.   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran running up the stairs.   
  
=He loves her and nothing, not even her spell could break their love= thought Yelan.   
  
Syaoran ran down the hall to Sakura's room. He burst into her room. Sakura was sitting up in her bed sipping some juice. Sakura was surprised by his sudden entry but believed he must have had a reason.   
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura, "what brings you here?"   
  
"I remember," said Syaoran sitting down on the bed beside her.   
  
"Remember what?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I know what you meant. Before you fainted, you said you loved me," said Syaoran, "I remember everything Sakura."   
  
"You do?" said Sakura her eyes growing big. "You remember everything? The things with Whitney and the things in Australia?"   
  
"I do," said Syaoran, "I remember loving you because I do love you Sakura. With all my heart and soul, I will love you forever."   
  
"OH Syaoran," said Sakura hugging him, "I'm so glad you remember. But how?"   
  
"You know how you were in the garden when you remembered everything?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura, "Is that where you remembered everything?"   
  
"Yes, my mother told me I would find out what I needed to know there," said Syaoran holding her hand in his.   
  
"But how did you survive that pain? It was so immense," said Sakura.   
  
"Training, lots of training. However I do feel a bit faint," said Syaoran rubbing his head.   
  
"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so afraid you'd never remember," said Sakura.   
  
"I love you too much to forget. Though, I have been wondering, how I forgot in the first place," said Syaoran with concern.   
  
"That what I've been wondering since I've been sick. How is it that we could forget each other when we love each other so much," said Sakura leaning her head on Syaoran's shoulder.   
  
"Magic," said Syaoran.   
  
"Excuse me?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Magic," said Syaoran, "not ours or my mothers for I know the feeling of my mother's magic. Someone else. Someone with a lot of power."   
  
"But who would want us to forget our love for each other?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Whitney," said Syaoran, "but that's impossible. She's in an asylum."   
  
"True," said Sakura, "but who else would want to harm us?"   
  
At that moment Nadeshiko rushed into the room, "Sakura! I was out, I just heard that you had fainted and you had a high fever. Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine mother," said Sakura smiling, "I've had Syaoran to keep me company."   
  
"Oh really?" said Nadeshiko looking at them oddly, "Any particular reason?"   
  
"Excuse me?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh nothing," said Nadeshiko, "are you two still bent on the idea of marriage?"   
  
"We were never bent on the idea of marriage," said Sakura with much embarrassment, "you suggest that yourself."   
  
"Did I?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran, "that was horribly uncomfortable."   
  
"Uncomfortable," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Yes, anyways, the bottom line is we need to talk," said Sakura before the two could start talking about, "I have just fainted and gone through immense pain to bring back memories."   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Nadeshiko with a panicky tone.   
  
"I had forgotten I'd ever met Syaoran. I had forgotten all the memories he and I had ever shared and when I was in the garden I remembered it all," said Sakura.   
  
"That's impossible," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran suspiciously.   
  
"Nothing, go on please," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Well I was hiding in the centre of the garden when it happened. I heard this voice. It told me to remember. So I went to find Syaoran but then the throbbing started and the flashbacks. I saw all of the sudden as if it were in fast-forward, but still hearing and seeing everything. It was just a flash after another flash. It just hurt and when they stopped I had just ran into Syaoran. He didn't remember loving me. He looked at me with strangers eyes," said Sakura, "but he remembers now, so it's all good."   
  
"How did you come to remember these forgotten memories that had been erased?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"Well I simply went to the centre of the garden as well and soon the memories flashed back and when I remembered I made sure I got here as quickly as I could to be with Sakura," said Syaoran. He looked to Sakura and then turned back to Nadeshiko. "Though," he said looking straight at Nadeshiko, "we never said our memories had been erased. We simply said that we had memories brought back. How is it you knew we had our memories erased?"   
  
"I knew because I assumed it. I naturally assumed some sort of thing had been tampered with in your minds," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"You are a horrible liar," said Syaoran.   
  
"Are accusing me of hurting my own daughter?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"Naturally I would never want to think you'd hurt your own daughter," said Syaoran, "though I think you tampered with our minds and we at least deserve to know why."   
  
"Sakura," said Nadeshiko turning to her daughter, "surely you believe I had no hand in this, do you not?"   
  
"I don't know," said Sakura looking at both her boyfriend and her mother, "he has a point, but I don't want to think you'd do something that would hurt me."   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran turning to her and looking in her eyes, "she did this, how can you not see it to be true? How did she know our memories had been erased?"   
  
"Well I mean," said Sakura, "It's not impossible that she simply assumed it, is it?"   
  
"My point exactly," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"You lie," said Syaoran.   
  
"I do not," said Nadeshiko, "what reasons have I to lie."   
  
"I don't know, but I will find out," said Syaoran. He turned to Sakura, "I'm sorry but I must leave you now. I need to attend to some things."   
  
"I also must leave," said Nadeshiko, "I have to tell your father and assure him you'll be fine."   
  
"That's fine," said Sakura, "I think my fever is going down and I feel much better. Please don't fight."   
  
"I will try for you," said Syaoran kissing her on the cheek. He walked past Nadeshiko without even saying goodbye and exited the room.   
  
"Please rest," said Nadeshiko kissing her forehead, "I'd like to see you get your health back."   
  
Nadeshiko left her daughter's side and exited the room. Dismay grew on her face as she turned to go to her chambers to think things through.   
  
"Wait, we need to have a talk," said Yelan walking down the hallway.   
  
"Maybe we should," said Nadeshiko sighing, "Please follow me to my bedroom."   
  
"Fine," said Yelan.   
  
Yelan followed Nadeshiko to her room. "Why is Sakura in the condition she is in now?" asked Nadeshiko.   
  
"You know why. It was your stupid spell," said Yelan.   
  
"Please have a seat," said Nadeshiko offering Yelan the seat beside hers.   
  
Yelan sat down in the chair, "You caused Sakura pain; this is no fault of mine."   
  
"I admit I made a mistake," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"A mistake? Erasing your own daughter's memories is one thing. Erasing someone else's child memory. Well that's just wrong you see. You caused you own daughter's pain through your actions and you caused my son pain as well," said Yelan, "I'll admit it was a mistake, but it was a huge one."   
  
"I will pay for it for the rest of my life," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"Get out," said Yelan.   
  
"Excuse me?" said Nadeshiko.   
  
"I said, get out. Get out of my home. Get out of this world. Go back to your own," said Yelan.   
  
"I want my daughter with me," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"You gave her that choice. If you didn't want to give her that choice you should have just said so," said Yelan, "You should have told her the importance that she has on her shoulders. But instead you chose your own way of doing in and in it someone got hurt. Of course the person that got hurt was the last person you expected to hurt."   
  
"I didn't mean to," said Nadeshiko.   
  
"That is your own problem now," said Yelan coldly, "You have over stayed your welcome. Leave here now. Go back to the world where you belong."   
  
"I will leave now," said Nadeshiko rising to her feet, "I will leave Sakura here. It is the least I can do."   
  
"That would be wise," said Yelan, "Goodbye Nadeshiko."   
  
"Goodbye," said Nadeshiko disappearing in a puff of smoke.   
  
"Good Riddance," said Yelan sitting back down again. She sighed. Some houseguests were formidable.   
  
Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran were still in her Sakura's bedroom talking.   
  
"I don't want to be in pain anymore Syaoran," said Sakura, "I just wanna get away and be someplace where no one can hurt us."   
  
"You could go with your mom to her world," said Syaoran, "there at least you'll be safer."   
  
"I won't leave you," said Sakura, "Where you are, that's where I'll be."   
  
"Then I'll go with you to the other world. I'll give up the Li estate. I just want you to be safe," said Syaoran putting his hand to her cheek, "for you I'd go beyond this world."   
  
"I love you Syaoran, I really do," said Sakura, "are you serious about going with me to the other world to be with my mother?"   
  
"I am," said Syaoran, "I'll do it for you."   
  
"SYAORAN! I'm GONNA TELL MY MOM RIGHT NOW!" said Sakura jumping out of her bed.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran getting up, "I better tell my mother. She won't be pleased."   
  
"Be back later," said Sakura running out of her room.   
  
"Right," said Syaoran. =There is no way mom is going to go for any of this."   
  
Syaoran walked down the hall and down the stairs to his mother office.   
  
"Mother?" he said as he walked cautiously through the door.   
  
"What is it?" asked Yelan irritably.   
  
"I'm going with Sakura to her mom's world where she can safe and I don't care what you say, I'm going to do it," said Syaoran quickly.   
  
"Whatever," said Yelan, "You're not going."   
  
"I am so," said Syaoran defiantly, "this is something I want to do. Besides, who knows, one day I may come back."   
  
"That's one day I'm not willing to spare, besides, you have the Li residence to inherit," said Yelan sitting at her desk looking over files.   
  
"I will give it up to be with her," said Syaoran.   
  
"You're only a teenager," said Yelan, "You're not ready to make a decision like this. It will affect your whole life. Besides you have school."   
  
"I can do my schooling there just as well," said Syaoran.   
  
"I don't like the idea and I won't have it. I am your mother and what I say goes," said Yelan.   
  
"Goodbye Mother," said Syaoran leaving the room.   
  
"Goodbye," said Yelan absentmindedly, "don't let the door hit you on the way out."   
  
Syaoran sighed and left to go to his room. He was going with Sakura whether he had his mother's permission or not. His mind was made up; he was willing to go the distance for the only girl who could melt his cold heart. He quickly brought up a suitcase and packed his belongings in it. Meanwhile Sakura was in a room a few doors down getting ready to talk to her mother.   
  
"Mother," said Sakura walking around her mother's room looking for her.   
  
"I'm in here," said Nadeshiko from the washroom, "I'm just blow drying my hair, it's fine."   
  
"You blow dry your hair? Wouldn't you just use magic?" asked Sakura inquisitively as she walked into the washroom.   
  
"I could do that, but I'm not that lazy," said Nadeshiko, "What is it you came to ask? I'm leaving very soon. Momentarily actually."   
  
"Oh then it's good I got you," said Sakura, "I'm going with you. Back to your world to live in peace away from the people who are trying to hurt me."   
  
"I see," said Nadeshiko brushing her hair, "you sure you don't want to stay in this world with Syaoran? Become head of the Li Clan fortune"   
  
"He said he'll come with me. No matter what his mother says, he's going to live with me so we can be happy and safe," said Sakura.   
  
"Don't think you will be any safer in our world," said Nadeshiko, "There are bad people in the world I am from who will want to hurt you as well."   
  
"I have duties in your world though. I must protect the people there," said Sakura.   
  
"And Syaoran was meant to be in this world and protect the people here. He may go with you now, but there may be a time when he has to leave you as your father had to leave me," said Nadeshiko, "If you choose to go to this world, you may not be reunited with Syaoran for many years after if he leave. I had to wait till you were in your teens before I was to see you. Chances are if you have a son or daughter she would go with Syaoran back to this world to grow up."   
  
"I will go," said Sakura taking a deep breath, "I have my mind made up, this is the choice I make. I have to trust that everything will be alright."   
  
"If that is your choice, pack your things. We are no longer welcome in this house," said Nadeshiko using magic to pack up all of her stuff.   
  
"I thought you weren't going to use magic," said Sakura.   
  
"I changed my mind, you go do the same and please use magic, it will be much quicker," said Nadeshiko as her bags floated around her.   
  
"Yes mother," said Sakura rushing out of the room to hers. She brought out her staff and used her magic to pack all of her things quickly. She had everything she needed. She quickly went to Syaoran's room to see if he was ready.   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Sakura poking her head in the door, "my mother is in a rush to leave."   
  
"Yes I'm ready," said Syaoran as he picked up his suitcase from the bed, "Maybe we should leave a note for my mother and my sisters, along with your family and friends."   
  
"Good idea," said Sakura. She and Syaoran sat down at the desk and wrote out a note, signed it and left it on the table.   
  
"Goodbye house, goodbye everyone," said Syaoran to himself as he took his baggage into Sakura's mother's room.   
  
"Are you all ready to leave now?" asked Nadeshiko impatiently =I have to do this before she finds out or she will never let this happen.=   
  
"Yes," said both Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
"Then we'll be off," said Nadeshiko. She closed her eyes and started to chant an incantation. The air around the room swirled and before they knew it the room was empty. The only thing moving was the curtain.   
  
"SYAORAN!" yelled Yelan around the house, "Wherever could he be?"   
  
She walked into his room and saw the note on his desk.   
  
"OH no," said Yelan; she rushed over the desk and unfolded the letter. It read,   
  
_Dear Mother and Family,   
  
I have left this world and gone to Sakura's to be with her. I love her very much and hope that you understand my decision. One day as I said, I may return. I want to be with Sakura and be there to protect her. Her decision was to leave and go with her mother, so it is mine to leave with her. I pray that you respect my decision. Please tell all of Sakura's friends that she has left and especially her cousin Tomoyo of whom she loved very much. Both Sakura and I will miss all of you and hope one day to see you again.   
  
Yours truly,   
Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li   
_   
"He left with that horrible woman, without evening knowing that she was the one who had caused so much heartache and pain," said Yelan a tear falling down her face, "now I am left without a son of whom I never knew I'd miss as much as I am missing him now."   
  
Yelan fell to her knees tears steaming down her face. A once proud and strong woman buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.   
  
In the other world Sakura and Syaoran looked around their new surroundings.   
  
"Welcome," said Nadeshiko, "To the alternate universe, much the same as the one you just left. Welcome Orion."   
  
Sakura and Syaoran lived in Orion many years very happily. Both finished High School and went on to carry out their duties as protectors of the land. They spent a lot of time together, dating and having fun. The both loved each other very much and when both were 25 Syaoran took Sakura out to a beautiful restaurant where he later proposed to her. Their engagement lasted a year before they both married at the age of 26. They had a beautiful outdoor wedding on the Kinomoto estates. They invited everyone and even opened the portal gap between the two worlds so Tomoyo could come to make Sakura's dress and all other outfits needed for the wedding. All of Syaoran's family came, both his mother and his sisters. By that time Yelan was no so angry with Nadeshiko and they eventually made up for the sake of their children. They took a month off and went on a honeymoon on one of the many islands the Kinomoto family owned. A few years later they conceived a daughter. She was born on the 21st of April and they named her Severina Li. When Severina turned three it was brought to their attention that Li would have to go back to him original world. There were many tears shed, but in the end Sakura let him go and cried tearfully as she watched him go. He promised her that one day they would be reunited as her mother and father had been before. And as Sakura's father had done before, Syaoran took Severina with him to his world for her to grow up. From the other world Sakura watched her baby girl grow into a lovely girl. She waited patiently for the day when she too would be able to be reunited with her daughter and the love of her life always, Syaoran Li   
  
**The End**   
  
Author's Notes: Well that's the end of the story. I know I rushed the ending and I hope you don't hate me for it. I've been wanting to rap up these stories for so long. It's been over a year since I started writing them. I have so many ideas and I can't carry them out till I get some out of the way. I hope you liked this chapter. There may be a sequel, however it won't be so much on S+S. More on their daughter Severina and Syaoran. So anyways please review and tell me what you think about it.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan 


End file.
